


Three Sides to the Story

by HariWrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 21/22 Years Old, Adrien Agreste Angst, Adrien is feeling stifled, Adrien-centric, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel is a Softie to Marinette, Identity Reveal, Loss of Virginity, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Over Adrien Agreste, Multi, Rated teen for language, Rating Bump in Chapter 20, Ratings: PG, or is she?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 46,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HariWrites/pseuds/HariWrites
Summary: It's been almost three years since Adrien Agreste walked out of Marinette's life. An accidental meeting at a party starts a course of events that will either drive them together or further apart.Meanwhile, Plagg and Tikki have had enough of their holders' indecision and obliviousness.





	1. 10th March

It was opening night of the latest production at Opera de Paris and Adrien, at 21 years old, was deemed ready to attend in his father’s stead. Adrien would watch La Boheme from Gabriel Fashion’s box, then rub shoulders with the city’s elite at an extravagant after-party at Le Grand Paris Hotel.

Gabriel Agreste was becoming increasingly reclusive, and aside from business meetings he barely left the mansion at all these days, so Adrien was expected to do more. Juggling his International Business degree with family responsibilities and modelling (as well as saving Paris from regular akuma attacks) was wearing him down. He’d have to get used to it because in less than eight months, he’d be starting work full time at Gabriel Fashions and he’d be under his father’s scrutiny more than ever before.

“Adrien, I need to you model competition entries for the graduate designers internship so please try not to gain any more muscle in the next week.” Gabriel Agreste raised an eyebrow at his son as the seamstress let his tuxedo jacket out again.

“Yes, father.” Adrien dutifully replied.

“I mean it. Your measurements have already been sent out and the finished pieces must fit you for the fashion shoot.” Gabriel reiterated.

Adrien didn’t answer. He hung his head in a display of acquiescence. _Tell Hawkmoth to stop with the akuma attacks and I’ll stop gaining muscle_. He thought, bitterly.

“I expect you to be available for individual shoots with each of the students, Adrien, so don’t make plans for the next few weeks.” Gabriel added.

“Yes, father.”

He often yearned for the comparably carefree days of collège and lycée. At least he had his friends around him then. He still saw Nino for lunch a few times a week (often accompanied by Alya), and he was always invited his to games night with the boys from their class, even though he and Max humiliated the rest of them at every game. At least, now that Fashion Week was finished, he’d be able to spend more time with them. He missed their daily companionship, though. And, it pained him to admit, he missed Marinette.

They weren’t friends anymore. He knew he deserved it, deserved her anger, but nearly three years without her in his life was too long. He was studying at Université Paris-Sorbonne (only acceptable to his father because it was located close to the mansion and on the understanding that he would continue to model Gabriel fashions until graduation), while she was at ESMOD towards the north of the city. Even if their paths were likely to cross, he doubted she’d want to speak to him any more. He didn’t mean to hurt her and it was unlikely he’d ever get the chance to apologise.

“Your date is here.”

Nathalie stood in the doorway of his room. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been lost in his thoughts, but at least he’d managed to get dressed in spite of his reverie. His bowtie was crooked so Nathalie straightened it for him. She brushed a speck of fluff from his shoulder and regarded him with scrutiny. Satisfied, the ghost of a smile crossed her lips.

“Very handsome.” She said, almost proudly.

 

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

**10th August - 2½ years ago**

“You look very handsome, Adrien dear.” Sabine Cheng wore the sweetest smile as she regarded him.

It was enough to calm his nerves and reassure him that the straight legged black wool trousers and dark grey shirt with raw-edged seams were the right choice. Jeans were his uniform and he felt safe in them, but his father insisted he choose an outfit from Gabriel’s newest pret-a-porter collection.

“And just where are you taking our little girl tonight?” Tom asked.

Every time Adrien arrived, Tom tried to do the protective dad thing, but his stern tone was always betrayed by the twinkle in his kind eyes. The warm hug as he greeted the teenager was a giveaway, too. Both of Marinette’s parents were amazing; protective without being overbearing, but permissive. They trusted their daughter, and they seemed to trust Adrien too.

“We’re going to grab some food then we’re going to a jazz club in the Latin Quarter. Adrien told them.

“If the reports are correct, Andre and his ice cream cart are on Pont du Sully tonight, if you two wanted to stretch your legs after dinner,” Tom said as one eyebrow arched so high it almost disappeared into his hairline. It earned him a “Chérie, s'il te plait, don’t put pressure on them.” from Sabine.

Adrien was about to respond but, just then, Marinette came down the stairs in and he forgot how to speak.

She was wearing a black Bardot-style top tucked into a pencil skirt that stopped just below her knees. Bare legs lead to black peep toe shoes with a kitten heel. Her hair was twisted into a messy bun at the nape of her neck, emphasising her bare shoulders. She wore minimal makeup, just mascara and a sheer red lipstick, allowing her natural beauty to shine through.

“Wow” Adrien breathed. “You… er. Amazing. You look amazing.”

Demurely, she nodded to acknowledge his compliment.

“You look very handsome.” She said, raising up on her tiptoes to place a soft kiss on his lips. “So, where are you taking me tonight?”

“There’s a bistro near Boulevard St. Michel I like. What do you think?” He said

“Le Quartier Latin?” She grinned. “Vive la vie bohème.”

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

 

Mireille Caquet stood in the hallway dressed in a champagne-coloured strapless brocade gown with a full pleated skirt. It was from Gabriel’s latest couture collection. Adrien’s waistcoat was made from the same fabric.

“You look nice.” He said, carefully kissing her cheeks, making sure to avoid transferring any of her expertly applied makeup onto himself.

“Likewise, Mr Agreste,” Mireille responded. “Shall we?”

La bise. That was the extent of his love life these days.

His father would select young rising stars who reflected the brand’s values to accompany Adrien to public events. They would wear Gabriel’s designs, be photographed on the arm of Paris’s most eligible bachelor and in return, they would gush to the red carpet press about how wonderful Adrien is and, ‘oh, this? It’s a Gabriel, of course’. It was mutually assured exposure.

Mireille was a popular up and coming TV personality; perfect for Gabriel’s brand. Adrien liked her and they had become good friends over the course of these ‘PR dates’. He knew she was dating Theo Barbot, the artist, so nothing would ever happen between them and he was fine with that. There was no obligation.

 

The performance was exquisite. La Boheme was one of his favourite operas and Adrien lost himself in the story. He laughed as Schaunard recounted his exploits with the parrot, cheered internally for Musetta and Marcelo and felt his stomach knot as the embroiderer’s illness and Rodolfo’s sacrifice became apparent. The final curtain fell and his eyes shone with tears as he stood to applaud the cast.

The house lights illuminated and Mireille slipped her arm through his as the auditorium emptied. They were ready for the real performance now - the after-party with Paris socialites and celebrities.

An hour later, Adrien was standing one of the smaller ballrooms of Le Grand Paris, a glass of Champagne in one hand. He was bored. He’d spoken to most of the notable people, introduced Mireille to a few TV execs, shmoozed an industry bigwig or two. He’d done his duty.

Mireille appeared once more at his side, reading his expression.

“I know of another after-party that’s more our speed.” She said, smiling.

»»————-————-««

The venue was a late night cafe near the Square du Temple. (They were not far, he realised, from his classmate Alix’s house, it was the venue of many legendary parties in his school days.) It was dimly lit and noisily busy inside. Mireille held his hand and pushed them through the crowds to the private room at the back of the cafe. It was less crowded in here, but no less rowdy. Mireille spotted Theo and left Adrien alone to greet her lover.

Adrien loosened his bowtie and unfastened the top two buttons of his shirt. He looked around the room and smiled. Opera singers, stagehands and musicians mingled freely. He relished every opportunity to be around Paris’s artistic community. He knew his father used to move in similar social circles (that was how he’d met Adrien’s mother) but these days he was all business. Growing up around photographers, hair stylists and makeup artists, Adrien was most at ease amongst creative types.

“Vive la vie bohème,” he said, to nobody in particular.

That was when he saw her.

She was standing by the bar with a glass of red wine in her hand. Her attention was on a flamboyantly dressed woman who was speaking passionately about something, if her over the top gesticulations were any indication. Her blue-black hair hung in loose curls down her back and bluebell eyes peeked through almost-too-long bangs. She wore sheer red lipstick, lending sophistication to her youthful complexion. Next to her, with one hand around her waist, stood a man. His blonde hair was styled high on his head and thick black eyeliner gave him an androgynous look.

A familiar strawberry blonde mop of hair appeared in his peripheral vision. Nathanael was often at these parties and he and Adrien always took some time to catch up. They were never that close at school, Nath was too shy to make many friends, but art school had brought him out of his shell.

“She’s still the most beautiful girl in the room, huh?” Nathanael said, following Adrien’s gaze.

“She is.” Adrien sighed, momentarily forgetting himself. “Ahem, I mean… oh, hell. You know the struggle, right?”

Nathaniel patted him on the shoulder in solidarity. “I sure do, man.”

They smiled wistfully at each other, averting their eyes to look once more at Marinette.

“You’ve got to let it go, Adrien. She’s moved on. You should too.” Nathanael said. “We all have That One in our pasts. She’s always going to be the one that got away.”


	2. 25th July - 2½ years ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Adrien, what did you do?! We're gonna need a few flashbacks to sort this out...

**The Night of Alix’s Legendary End of Le Bac Party™.**

 Alix threw the best parties. It was an established fact before her end of exams blowout and if anyone doubted her credentials beforehand, there would be no doubt by the end of the night. It was a party that would go down in infamy. Rose and Juleka finally admitted their relationship to much cheering. Ivan proposed to Mylene to even more cheering. Kim jumped into the pool fully clothed with Chloe in his arms, then kissed her, by which point the cheering turned raucous, even Chloe found it funny. Oh, and Marinette got very drunk.

 Nino was DJing so the dance floor was full all night. Marinette thought she might fall down if she stopped. Everyone was having the time of their lives. Le Bac exams were over and the relief was palpable. Sure, the nerves would return a couple of weeks later on results day as her friends waited nervously to find out if they did well enough to pursue their dreams, but that was weeks away. When Alya handed her a glass of wine she hesitated. What if there was an akuma? _Relax and enjoy yourself, you deserve it,_ she told herself. She was nearly 18 now, what was the harm?

Two bottles of wine later, she answered her own question.

・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・

 “Dude, Marinette is really drunk. Someone should help her.” Nino told Adrien pointedly.

“Yeah.” Adrien agreed. She was currently dancing with Kim. Well, he assumed it was dancing, Kim could just as easily be trying to juggle with her. He was throwing her in the air and catching her more than actually breaking out any dance moves. In fairness to her, she did look pretty graceful in spite of the alcohol. Her form in the air rivalled an Olympic gymnast or maybe a high-diver. However, Kim was wasted too and was likely to drop her eventually.

 “I meant **you.** You should help her, you sweet innocent idiot.” Nino said.

 “Oh.” He blushed. Four years at school and he still managed to miss social cues from time to time. “But, she’s drunk.”

 “I’m not telling you to take advantage of her. I’m suggesting you get her out of here before someone else does.” an exasperated Nino sighed.

 “Ok, ok, I’m going.” Adrien held his hands up in surrender.

 As he approached Marinette, Kim saw him coming and threw her towards him. Cat-like reflexes kicked in and he caught her in his arms. Adrenaline set his heart racing.

 “Taaa-daaa!” Marinette shouted, jazz hands waving. “You are strong, Adrien.” She squeezed his bicep in appreciation. “Whoa, you’re like a Greek god under there!”

 “Thanks… I guess” Adrien said, embarrassed at the attention. Contrary to what most people thought about the model, he didn’t like it when everybody was looking at him. He lowered his voice. “Come on, I’m taking you home, Marinette.”

 “That’s very forward of you Adrien.” She slurred, relaxing into his arms.

 “Not like that…” he started.

 “I know that, silly minou.” She booped his nose with her index finger and jumped out of his arms, landing delicately on her feet. “I will let you take me home, Adrien Agreste, on two conditions. One.” She held up a finger. “You give me a piggyback. I appear to have lost one of my shoes.”

 He looked at her feet. Both of her shoes were securely attached.

 “And three.” She held up the same finger as before and poked him in the chest with it. “You know where my house is because I am not sure I remember where I live anymore.”

 “Deal.” He said unable to hold back a grin, she was a funny drunk and it was nice to have her so relaxed around him. The stuttering died out somewhere between collège and lycée, but he still felt like Marinette was holding something back from him. He turned his back on her so she could climb on to him and she jumped lightly into position.

 “Wheeeee! Let’s go!” She nearly toppled them both with her enthusiastic gesturing.

 It was a balmy summer’s evening and the air outside of Alix’s house was just as warm as the air outside. They (he) wandered lazily along the road. It wasn’t very late, around 11pm and Gorilla wasn’t expecting to collect him from the party for at least another hour.

 “Adrien?” Marinette asked into his ear. “Did you leave the party early for me?”

 “I didn’t mind, Mari, I just want to make sure you’re safe.” He replied.

 “You really are perfect, aren’t you. No, no, you are. Such a good guy. I mean, you’re always looking out for me. You and Cat Noir. I’m lucky to have you in my life.” She said and clumsily stroked his face.

 “Um...thanks?” Adrien wasn’t really sure how to respond, but he felt Marinette squeeze him a little tighter afterwards so he must have said the right thing.

 Adrien and Cat Noir. Two people Mariette felt lucky to have in her life. He was both of those people and he felt a swell of pride to have the respect of such an amazing girl.

 After a few blocks, he felt Marinette’s weight shift and he tried to hoist her further up his back, but instead, she swung her legs away from his body and dismounted with a flourish. _Was she secretly a cheerleader?!_

 “Ok, now that we’ve ditched the party poopers, let’s have some fun.” He caught a mischievous glint in her eye before she spun around, arms wide until she staggered onto the road. Adrien caught her before she fell. “Let’s go clubbing!”

 “We can’t go clubbing, Mari. I’m meant to be taking you home.” He pleaded.

“Swimming?” She suggested. Adrien raised one eyebrow.

“Ok, bad idea.” She agreed. “Ooh! I know!” and she ran off down the street with arms flailing, like a woman being chased by bees.

Sighing, Adrien set off after her. She was surprisingly fast for someone running in heels, even more impressive when he considered that she was drunk **and** running in heels. He followed her around the corner, then another until he caught up with her. As he pulled alongside her, she came to a halt. He’d been so intent on catching up with her that he wasn’t paying attention to where they were going.

“Ok, so. It’s not clubbing, Adrien.” She wagged her finger at him, “that was a silly idea. This...” She held her arms above her head. “...is my favourite place.”

He looked around, they were in the Square de la Tour Saint-Jaques. In the darkness, the gothic tower was lit up. It was beautiful and imposing and it took his breath away. He’d lived around the corner from this park all his life, but this was the first time he’d seen it at night. He looked at Marinette, who was watching him with a smile on her face.

“It’s awesome, isn’t it?” She said. She linked her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder. They stood like that for a few minutes, silently gazing at the tower.

“Thank you for showing me this.” He said into her hair, his voice almost a whisper. “I’ve never seen it lit up before, it’s beautiful.”

“Adrien Agreste.” She looked up at him, “I must warn you, I am about to kiss you. Now, don’t get the wrong idea, it’s not because I like you. Although, I do actually have a crush on you, shhh, don’t tell Adrien. It’s just because on a night like this, in such a pretty place, I just think it would be nice.”

“Marinette…” He tried to interrupt. _Did she just admit to having feelings for him?!_

She pressed her lips to his and he was sure he could hear electricity crackling as sparks passed between them. Her lips were soft and warm and he knew he needed to reciprocate. She kissed him and Adrien felt like **he** was drunk. His head swam with a thousand questions. The one at the top of the list was, _when can I kiss her again?_

“Hmmmm…” Marinette purred. She took his hand and guided him towards the bakery. She did know where she lived after all.


	3. 10th March - Still At The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're back to the present day. Adrien has angst and Marinette is unimpressed.

There was an old grand piano in the corner of the room. Adrien sat on the ancient stool in front of it and played an arpeggio. It was in tune. Looking around, he couldn’t see anyone who’d mind him playing so he placed his hand over the keys and let his fingers lead themselves. After a few minutes, he saw a familiar face approach.

Ruby St Clair was a burlesque dancer. They met when she was assisting Vincent on a large shoot last year and Adrien agreed to model for her off the books. She was an aspiring photographer and was trying to build her portfolio when she wasn’t dancing. He liked her, she was fun and carefree and she encouraged Adrien to loosen up a little. His father would be seething at the knowledge of his son having a friend like her

She leaned on the edge of the piano and smiled.

“Are you wallowing, or does misery love company?” She asked.

“Join me.” He said and shuffled up to make room on the piano stool. She sat next to him and leaned close to his ear.

“Is this for anyone in particular?” She whispered gesturing to his fingers dancing on the keyboard.

“Dark hair, blue eyes. At the bar with the Jagged Stone wannabe on her waist.” He said. She looked across the room.

“She’s cute.” She said then laughed as he raised an eyebrow. “Not my type, don’t worry. So, is she an ex or unrequited love?”

“Both.” He said regretfully.

“Enough said.” She smiled at him and started singing in her smooth, bluesy voice. It wasn’t ostentatious, she was only singing for the two of them; an invited guest at his pity-party. He hadn’t even realised that he’d been playing When I Was Your Man, by Bruno Mars until she had joined in.

 

_My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways,_

_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life,_

_Now I’ll, never, never get to clean up the mess I made,_

_And it haunts me every I close my eyes._

 

Ruby sang the words like she understood Adrien’s pain. When the song finished, her eyes shone with tears. Adrien’s fingers started another tune, again he started playing without really know what was going to come out.

“Kid, you’re breaking my heart here,” Ruby whispered. She rested her head on his shoulder and sang the words to Let Her Go, by Passenger.

They stayed that way for some time, Adrien’s subconscious selecting the song, Ruby putting words to his heartbreak. Before long, they were surrounded by people even though there was something oddly intimate about what they were doing. Without realising, they had drawn a small crowd. Above it all, Ruby was a showgirl and had no problem playing to the audience while Adrien kept his head down.

Avoiding the eyes of the assembled crowd as he was, Adrien didn’t see Marinette push to the front. Ruby did, though and caught her eye after the first chorus of Someone Like You. She held it until the end of the second chorus when she leaned in to gently nudge Adrien with her shoulder and subtly drew his eye to where the-one-who-got-away was standing. He saw the recognition in her eyes - a look of surprise but not delight. Beside him, Ruby was singing,

 

_Nothing compares,_

_No worries or cares,_

_Regrets and mistakes are memories made,_

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would be?_

 

Marinette stared into his eyes and he hoped she could see the regret that he had harboured for nearly three years. The cold look on her face suggested that, even if she could, she hadn’t forgiven him.

The small group around the piano applauded as the song came to an end.

“One more?” Ruby asked him. He nodded and started to play the opening bars of Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word. Ruby rolled her eyes, “way to end on a high, Adrien.”

 

»»————-————-««

 

Adrien couldn’t know the petite brunette next to him was harbouring her own heartbreak. His melancholy stirred the sort of despair in her that Hawkmoth relished. He saw the akuma too late and watched helplessly as it rested on her opal ring. He had a front row seat to her transformation.

 

»»————-————-««

 

Of all the akuma victims Ladybug had fought, La Tristesse was the sexiest. She’d often wondered if Hawkmoth let his villains choose their own form or if he did that for them. Some of them were genuinely stylish, but others were plain bonkers. She vaguely wondered if any victim would be able to remember that detail, or if it even mattered.

La Tristesse stood tall in the middle of the room in a black corset, frilly knickers, suspenders and a black and purple tulle bustle that fell behind her like a waterfall. Even the tear-streaked appearance of her makeup was kind of hot. Her superpower, though, was chilling. Everyone she touched dissolved into a puddle of water. Tears, Cat Noir had confirmed after sampling the salty liquid.

She really had to talk to him about tasting unknown substances.

“So, m’lady.” Cat Noir asked, “water we going to do here?”

“Honestly, Chaton? I have no idea.” Ladybug admitted, ignoring the pun. “The ones we can’t touch are always the trickiest.”

Their first priority had been to get the partygoers to safety. When the singer morphed into a villain in front of them, Marinette had started ushering people out towards the cafe. She told the staff that there was an akuma attack and to get everyone out the building. She then slipped into a storeroom behind the bar and transformed into Ladybug.

Fortunately, Cat Noir arrived just as quickly as she had and they worked together to help those who were trapped in the private room.

“You have no idea about the pain of heartbreak.” La Tristesse was ranting. “I’ll show you all that romance can only end in tears.” She reached out at touched the arm of a man as he and his girlfriend tried to escape past her. He instantly turned to liquid.

“Oh, cry me a river.” Cat Noir said. “You think you’re the only one to deal with a broken heart? Please.”

“I can stop you from hurting, kitty-cat. Just give me your miraculous.” She smirked. As other people ran out the room around her.

Soon the room was completely empty, save for Ladybug, Cat Noir and La Tristesse.

“Did you notice?” Ladybug asked Cat Noir, “she’s targeting couples. Plenty of individuals got past her and she didn’t care, but if two together got near her...”

“...She’s making sure that their love ends in tears.” Cat finished her thought for her. She loved how close they were, they were in sync and it made them an amazing team. “So how do we get to that ring?”

Ladybug knew the akuma was in the ring because she had watched it land there some thirty minutes prior, but how did Cat Noir know? One of the partygoers he helped evacuate must have told him.

“Lucky charm!” She shouted. A dozen red roses, tied in a polka dotted ribbon landed in her arms.

“So… fake couple again?” Cat Noir asked.

“Looks that way. I’m going to need her to fall for you, minou. Can you manage that?” Ladybug fluttered her eyelashes at her partner.

“Anything for you, m’lady.” He said.

She tossed the flowers to Cat, who strolled nonchalantly towards her, slowly kissed her cheek and handed her the bunch of roses. In return, she put her face into the flowers and inhaled their scent. She smiled sweetly at Cat, but her attention was on La Tristesse. The villain growled a gutteral, angry snarl and this display of affection and stalked towards the superheroes, hand held out, ready to strike.

“Now!” Ladybug called.

“Cataclysm!” Cat Noir placed his hand on the ground in front of them, moments before their foe stepped on the spot. When she did, she fell into a hole, trapped.

Holding her wrist down with her foot, Ladybug stamped on the ring with her other one. The purple butterfly flitted out. Swinging her yoyo, she captured it and purified it, releasing a white butterfly and watching as it flew from the room. She tossed the roses into the air and everything returned to normal. Puddles of tears turned back into people and the singer reappeared.

Ladybug crouched down to where Ruby sat on the floor. She reached her hand out to her and smiled kindly.

“It’s all ok now.” She told the bemused young woman. and helped her to her feet.

She and Cat Noir led everyone out into the main cafe, where staff and patrons were filing back inside. She saw Cat scanning the crowd for someone, but her earrings bleeped another warning before she could ask who.

Ducking back into the storeroom, she let her transformation drop and snuck into the cafe.

“Princess!” Cat Noir was next to her. “I’m glad you see you’re safe.”

“Thanks, kitty,” She said. “You know me, I like to stay out of trouble.”

“La Tristesse didn’t come after you? You’re here with your boyfriend, right?” He nodded to where The blonde man had just spotted Marinette.

“Oh, no. Luka’s my flatmate. We’re not a couple.” She said.

A bleep from his ring cut their conversation short. He bid her goodbye and ran for the exit. She watched him extend his baton and vault over the building opposite. Next to her, she heard Luka whistle through his teeth.

“He’s so cool.” Her flatmate said.

 

»»————-————-««

 

“Do you want the good news or the bad news?” Ruby asked Adrien.

They were in the main body of the cafe now, sipping milky coffees while Adrien consoled Ruby after her akumatisation. He hated seeing the guilt and confusion on victim’s faces when the transformation lifted and often spend time as Cat Noir comforting them. A bonus of being Ruby’s friend was being able to console her in civilian form.  Another perk was their shared love of a certain polka-dotted superhero and Ruby was effusive in her retelling of how Ladybug smiled at her. _‘She’s so beautiful, Adrien, I can’t believe I was so close to her.’_ Adrien couldn’t help but regale her with tales of every encounter he’d had with Ladybug as his civilian self. If her told her the truth, he was pretty sure Ruby’s head would explode.

Suitably encouraged, Ruby was now dissecting Adrien’s love life, or lack thereof.

“Both. Good first.” He said.

“She and guyliner-guy aren't a couple. The bad news is that she’s still mad at you.” Ruby said. His stomach lurched.

“How do you know?” Adrien asked.

“I heard Cat Noir ask her, after I… changed back.” She said. “And, I saw the way she looked at you earlier, at the piano. She’s pissed off.”

“Shit.” He said. “I thought it would help if I gave her space.”

“How much space have you given her?” Ruby asked.

“Two years, six months.” Adrien watched Ruby’s jaw drop. “Was that too long?”

Ruby rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief.

“Oh, Adrien. You really are hopeless. Ok. Usually, I try to avoid generalising on behalf of my gender, but I’m going to break that rule for you tonight.” She said conspiratorially, “Sometimes, a woman wants to be swept off her feet.”

Adrien shook his head. “Don’t know how to do that.”

“Stop being a gentleman for a minute. As much as we modern independent women like to take charge, we still occasionally need to be taken roughly against the wall. Consensually, of course.”

Adrien choked on his drink. Ruby sipped patiently on her own cafe au lait while he mopped up the coffee that had just come out his nose.

She continued. “You need to make a gesture that proves to Marinette you deserve to be forgiven for what you did. Unleash your inner Cat Noir, I know you’ve got one in there.”

Adrien put his cup down so he wouldn’t choke again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to join in with Adrien and Ruby's sad, sad sing-along, check out these links:  
> When I Was Your Man, Bruno Mars - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ekzHIouo8Q4  
> Let Her Go, Passenger - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RBumgq5yVrA  
> Someone LIke You, Adele - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hLQl3WQQoQ0  
> Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word, Elton John - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c3nScN89Klo
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah, there's an OC, but y'all knew she was there as akuma fodder, right?! Also for objective love advice. Let's hope Adrien takes heed, eh?


	4. 11th March

“What do you call this?”  Gabriel slapped a newspaper on the breakfast table.

“It’s a tabloid, father.” Adrien deadpanned. “You’ve been featured in enough to know what to call them by now.”  
  
“I know **what** it is.” Seethed Gabriel. “ **Why** are you a headline?”

That surprised Adrien. He hadn’t done anything last night to merit a splash in the press. There had been an akuma attack, for crying out loud, what could he have done to upstage his partner and alter ego? Unfolding the newspaper, he cringed at the cheesy sidebar headline and the out of context photo of Ruby with her head on Adrien’s shoulder as they shared a piano stool. He didn’t remember seeing anyone with a camera so someone at the party must have snapped it with their phone. He read the column.

 

THE SUPERMODEL AND THE SHOWGIRL

Paris’s bohemian set had a surprise performance last night from none other than Adrien Agreste. The young heir to the Gabriel Fashion dynasty was spotted performing at a private party of artists, set designers, costumiers and performers after the opening night of La Boheme.

The model and son of Gabriel Agreste treated his fellow party-goers to an impromptu performance, accompanying showgirl, Ruby St Clair, on piano as she sang to an assembled crowd. The pair were later seen sharing an intimate moment over coffee in the cafe next door. A far cry from the more wholesome women Paris’s most eligible bachelor has been seen to date thus far, St Clair, 23, a burlesque dancer, is unlikely to meet the approval of Agreste Sr.

More usually photographed at red carpet events, Agreste, 21, was described by guests of the party as ‘relaxed and informal’ and ‘a down-to-earth guy’. Does the young socialite frequent such events without his famously overprotective father’s knowledge? Does modelling pay so badly that he needs a side-venture? Is this a sign of a rift between father and son? Is the next in line to the Gabriel fortune going off the rails?

This reporter will keep you informed.

 

“Well, that’s something of an exaggeration.” Adrien looked up from the paper. “I had coffee with a friend, that’s all.”

“You were meant to be at Le Grand Paris.” Gabriel was barely containing his anger. “What. On. Earth. Were. You. Doing. Here?” He jabbed the photograph in the paper with each word.

“I did go to Le Grand Paris.” Adrien tried to explain calmy, although he knew it was hopeless now. “I spoke to everyone you wanted me to and did exactly what the dutiful son should. Then, afterwards, Mireille and I went to this party. How was I meant to anticipate a tabloid splash about this?!”

“YOU ARE THE FACE OF GABRIEL FASHION.” Gabriel shouted. “You must always anticipate a tabloid splash. This is why I have rules, Adrien.”

“I played piano while my friend sat with me. That’s all. They can dig all they like, there’s nothing more to the story.” Adrien said.

“Your naivete in these matters astounds me.” His father’s voice was strained. “How did you manage to screw up a trip to the opera? Vous êtes impossible, Adrien. I suggest you stay out of my sight for the rest of the day.”

“Gladly.” Adrien said.

 

  * ★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★



**26th July: after midnight, the night of Alix’s Legendary End of Le Bac Party™**

“Tu es impossible, Marinette” Adrien sighed and reached for his phone.   


[00.14] Adrien: I don’t suppose Alya has Marinette’s house keys?

 [00.15] Nino: She says no.

[00.15] Adrien: K. She can’t remember where she left them.

[00.15] Nino: We’re still at Alix’s. We’ll check the place once things calm down, see if she dropped them here.

[00.16] Adrien: Thanks.

[00.16] Nino: Sure thing bro.

[00.18] Adrien: What do I do with her now?

[00.18] Nino:   **¯\\_(** ツ)_/ **¯** À demain.

 

Why did he expect Nino to be helpful at this time of night? He really should know better.

“Mari? Do you want to stay at mine tonight? We can find your keys tomorrow.” He said.

“Are you sure? Won’t your father mind?” She replied. He was sure his father would mind, but Adrien couldn’t leave her to fend for herself in this state. He had briefly considered transforming into Cat Noir and carrying Marinette onto her terrace, but if the hatch was locked from the inside, they’d be back where they started.

“Come on, it’s not too far from here.” He took her hand and led her away from the bakery.

Adrien opened the huge front door of the mansion and led Marinette inside. Their footfalls on the marble floor alerted his father to his arrival.

“Adrien,” Gabriel appeared from nowhere, “I can’t help but notice you’re not alone.”

“No, father. This is Marinette, she’s a friend from school. I’m sorry, but she’s had a bit too much to drink and she’s locked herself out of her house. Can she stay here tonight? I’ll sleep on the sofa.” He implored.

“Do I have to remind you that you are the face of Gabriel Fashion, Adrien? What would this situation look like from the outside?” his father said.

“I’m not leaving her on the doorstep.” Adrien was adamant.

“Given the circumstances, she can stay. Just this once.” Gabriel agreed.

“Heeeey… You’re Gabriel Agreste!” Marinette exclaimed, having just noticed him standing there. “You’re a bit scary, do you know that? That’s cool, though. You do you.” She put a finger to her lips like she was shushing him. Adrien died a little at the thought of what she might say next and tried to drag her away.

“Did you know, you’re my actual hero. You’re, like, the best designer in the entire world. I’m serious! I checked. I’m going to be like you one day.” She paused for a moment, then added. “I’ll probably be shorter. Agreste men are taaaaaall.”

Adrien swore he saw a smile on his father’s face.

“I like her,” Gabriel said and took his leave.

“Wow,” Adrien said as he helped Marinette climb the stairs, all the dancing and running through Paris was finally taking its toll. “I’ve never heard my father say that about any of my friends.”

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

 

[10.30] Nino: How bad is it? 

[10.30] Adrien: Well, I’m hiding in my room so I don’t have to see him again today and he told Nathalie and Gorilla not to let me out the house for the rest of the weekend.

[10.32] Nino: Sooooo… pretty bad?

[10.32] Adrien: Yeah. I’m pretty sure I’m going to find a bunch of extra appointments in my schedule next week too.

[10.32] Nino: Sorry dude, I know he’s hard to live with.

[10.33] Adrien: That’s an understatement…

[10.34] Adrien: I’m 21 years old and he still treats me like a child. He curates everything. Like, EVERYTHING. The women I ‘date’, the clothes I wear, the parties I go to. I’m so fed up, but I don’t know how to get through to him. What do I do?

[10.35] Nino: I wish I knew, man.

[10.35] Nino: Is there someone Gabriel likes who could intercede on your behalf? I’d offer, but we both remember the last time I tried to talk to him. Your father’s not exactly my biggest fan.

[10.36] Adrien: Maybe Nathalie? She’s pretty loyal to father though. 

[10.37] Nino: There is one person…

[10.37] Adrien: Who?

[10.37] Nino: You’re not going to like my answer…

[10.37] Adrien: Nino. Just tell me.

[10.38] Nino: ...you really can’t think of someone?

[10.38] Adrien: Nino…

[10.38] Nino: Dude. Your dad loved Marinette. She’s the only person I’ve seen him treat like an equal. I know you guys aren’t exactly best buds right now, but I know she’d help if you asked.

[10.40] Nino: Bro? You ok?

[10.43] Nino: Adrien? Just blink once to let me know you can hear me.

[10.44] Adrien: I’m not getting Marinette involved.

[10.45] Nino: Message received, loud and clear.

[10.45] Nino: Will you still be grounded by Friday? I’ve got the evening off if you want to hang out?

[10.46] Adrien: Sounds good. I’ll be there :)

 

“So, we’re grounded?” Plagg asked. He had been reading Adrien’s text conversation with his best friend from his charge’s shoulder.

“Apparently.” Adrien huffed. “I don’t understand how my father expects me to act like a responsible adult when he insists on treating me like I’m still 14 years old.”

“If you’re looking for an explanation beyond, ‘he’s a bonkers megalomaniac’ I don’t have one,” Plagg said. “I guess you’re going to do the good son thing and stay in your room?”

“At least until the rest of the household goes to bed tonight, yes,” Adrien smirked.


	5. 12th March - Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marichat!!

“Hey, Princess.” Cat Noir smirked, perching on a stone cornice above her open window.

She had been leaning against the windowsill twirling a yellow 2B pencil between her fingers like a majorette. The furrowed brow and pursed lips dissolved when she saw Cat Noir and Marinette’s face broke into a warm smile.

“Chaton! You always have the knack of turning up when I needed a friendly face.” She said and pushed the window as wide open as it would go. “Come in before you fall off, silly kitty.”

Cat Noir extended his baton through the gap and slid fireman-style into her room. In the centre of the room, taking up most of the space was a dressmaker’s mannequin draped in a longline tuxedo-style jacket with slanted pockets and antique button cuffs. The grosgrain silk lapels were hand-dyed to show yellow blending into green into purple, the same detailing adorned the silk tapering on the matching trousers. The inside was lined in emerald green jacquard. It was exquisite work.

“Wow. Did you make this?” He asked.

“Yes, it’s for an internship at Gabriel Fashion. We were sent an image of a Marcella shirt and the brief, ‘modern black tie’ and that was it. I hope I’ve done the right thing.” She said, brow furrowing again.

“Marinette, it’s amazing.” Cat Noir whispered, awestruck.

“Do you think so? Actually, can you help me?” Marinette said. “I think whoever is modelling this is a similar build to you, can you try it on so I can check the proportions?”

“If you promise not to prick me with any pins this time, of course.” He winked at her. She giggled.

“Seriously, Chaton? I haven’t stabbed you in years.” She smiled at the memory.

Over the years, Cat Noir had served as a model for a number of her creations. He was endlessly patient, constructively critical when needed, and he had a great eye for detail. As always Cat Noir stood still while Marinette cast her eye over her creation, appraising the way it hung on his body, the height of the pockets, the length of the hems. He watched with affection at the concentration on her face and the way her tongue poked out her mouth when she was focussing on a specific task.

“How are you doing?” Cat Noir asked her. “After the party… the akuma attack.”

“You already checked on me.” She smiled. “Thanks for caring though, kitty. Were you ok afterwards?”

“Always, princess.” He grinned.

“And the girl?” She asked.

“She’s embarrassed but fine.” He said, “Heartbreak’s a bitch, isn’t it?”

The pair exchanged a look that required no explanation. A mixture of mutual understanding, regret, sympathy and a touch of exasperation.

“We’re a tragic pair, aren’t we?” Marinette giggled. “We were both so hopelessly in love with our teenage crushes that we refused to fall for anyone else for far too long.”

“We were stuck.” He said. “Too afraid to be hurt.”

“True story,” Marinette said as she toyed with the jacket collar. “Do you date now? Outside of superhero mode, I mean.”

“It’s complicated.” He answered truthfully. “You?”

“There’s been a few people over the years.” She admitted. “I went on a few dates with a classmate in my first year at ESMOD and I had a one-night stand at a party that summer. My flatmate, Luka and I went out for a few months, before we lived together, but we decided we got on better as friends.”  
  
“That’s very mature,” He said. Marinette saw a wave of emotion cross his face. It almost looked like jealousy, but that made no sense, why would Cat Noir be envious of Marinette?

“I was with a DJ friend of a friend for about six months last year, too.” She continued. “He was great, but our schedules were opposites and we barely saw each other. It was too much effort to make it work and my heart wasn’t in it.”

Cat Noir nodded. A far-off look in his eyes lingered for a few seconds before he looked back at her.

“Adrien was at that party, too, did you see him?” He asked her.

“Only as a face in the crowd. We don’t speak anymore, there’s too much history.” She said she felt tears prick her eyes. She hated that just hearing his name could still bring back those old emotions, even though she finally moved on from him the summer after their breakup. When things didn’t work out with Luka or Michel, she found herself wondering, _what if?_ Then, when she saw Adrien at the party, she felt a rush of what it felt like to love him. It stung to see him there, looking happy with someone else. Doubly so when she saw him in the newspaper the next day.

Cat Noir reached out and wiped a tear from her cheek. She nuzzled into his hand, eyes closed and he drew her close enough to kiss her forehead.

“For what it’s worth, I’m sure he regrets walking out on you that day.” He said.

 

»»————-————-««

 

She worked late into the night with him. Sometimes they remained in comfortable silence, other times he acted as a sounding board as she brainstormed ideas to accessorise the tuxedo. Should she make a cumberbund? Or a waistcoat? How could she put her own twist on it? He tried to throw out a few suggestions, but only as a catalyst for her imagination. It was a productive evening and Marinette made great headway on her creation.

By 4am, she was asleep with her head on her desk, sketchbook serving as a pillow. From a high shelf, a red and black kwami’s eyes twinkled as she saw the care in how he treated her. He removed the pencil from her hand and carried her to her bed, gently tucking her in.

Before he slipped out of her window and into the darkness, he used her pencil to doodle a little message on the top corner of the open page of her sketch pad.

‘ _Good luck /ᐠ.ꞈ.ᐟ\ ’_

 

»»————-————-««

 

[04.30] Adrien: Did you set Marinette up with a friend and not tell me about it?

[07.45] Nino: Do you never sleep, dude?

[07.45] Adrien: No. Did you?

[07.45] Nino: I thought talking about Marinette was off-limits…

[07.46] Adrien: Nino. Come on.

[07.46] Nino: Yes… last year. March, April, I guess. Why?

[07.46] Adrien: WHY? !?!?!?!?! I thought we were friends!

[07.47] Nino: Ok. a) calm yourself. b) Marinette is also a friend, so is Michel and I thought they’d get on well. They did, btw. And most importantly, c) Alya made me do it.

[07.47] Nino: How do you even know?

[07.48] Adrien: I met Nathaniel at the thing the other week. He told me.

[07.49] Nino: …

[07.49] Nino: So you’ve known for a couple of weeks, but you choose 4 freakin AM to text me about it? WTF Adrien?

[07.50] Adrien: Insomnia thoughts. Sorry man.

[07.50] Nino: They split up in October, did you know that? She’s not with anyone right now. If you’re interested.

[07.51] Adrien: k

[07.51] Nino: Dude, you wanna talk about it?

[07.51] Adrien: Not really.

[07.52] Nino: K. I’m here if you do.

[07.52] Adrien: I know. Thanks, bro.

 

  * ★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★



**26th July: the morning after Alix’s Legendary End of Le Bac Party™**

Marinette was dreaming. She was asleep next to Adrien Agreste and he had his arm around her. So vivid was this dream that she could smell his shampoo and feel his breath moving her hair as he exhaled. She didn’t want the dream to end. Then, the vision of an imposing figure standing at the foot of the bed told her it was time to wake up.

“Adrien!” Gabriel Agreste’s voice was loud, but he didn’t shout. “This doesn’t look like you slept on the sofa.”

“Noise.” She said, voice hoarse. “Why is there noise? And sun. Too bright.” She closed her eyes and pulled the covers over her head as she tried to process the fact that a) her dream was reality and she **was** in bed with Adrien, b) her hero and inspiration, Gabriel Agreste was standing at the foot of said bed, and c) her skull felt like it was about to cave in.

_Oh, crap. How much did I drink last night?_

“Nothing happened, father.” She felt relief as Adrien offered assurances. “We slept, that’s all. I promise you.”

Gabriel came to Marinette’s side of the bed and crouched down to her level. He pulled the covers away to reveal her face, she felt the warmth in her cheeks as she flushed pink with embarrassment. When he spoke, he did so gently, with a paternal care so unexpected that Adrien gasped in surprise.

“Marinette, I’ve spoken to your parents to reassure them that you’re safe. They’re happy for you to stay here while you recover. Drink some water, it’ll help you feel better. I’ll have the kitchen prepare brunch.” He turned to Adrien, “you should call your friends Nino and Alya, brunch will be served in one hour, they are welcome to join you.”

“Um… thanks, Mr Agreste. It’s very kind of you.” Marinette managed to squeak..

“See?” He said, smiling, “I’m not always ‘scary’, am I?”

Marinette watched dumbstruck as Gabriel left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. She slowly raised herself to a sitting position, every movement was slow and deliberate.

“Did I tell Gabriel Agreste that he was scary?” She asked warily.

“You did, and you’re not wrong.” Adrien said. He laughed when he saw the terrified look on her face. “It’s ok, you also told him he was you hero and, based on that little interaction, I think he’s ready to adopt you.”

“Oh, no. Can I die now, please? I’m so embarrassed.” She moaned. She pulled the covers back over her face. “What else did I do to embarrass myself last night?”

“Nothing.” He said. All she could manage was a muffled groan came from under the sheets. He continued, “I promise you. You were fun, and maybe a bit too honest, but you could never embarrass yourself, okay?”

“Are you sure?” Marinette asked, “I honestly don’t remember anything after dancing with Kim at Alix’s party.”

Adrien pulled her, sheets and all, into a hug. She tensed up in surprise before melting into his arms.

“I’ll fill you in on everything you did and said, I promise. Let’s just wait until you’re feeling less fragile, though.” Adrien pulled the covers away from her head and stroked her hair reassuringly.

Someone knocked at the door. When Adrien opened it, Nathalie handed him a bundle of clothes. His father had sent Gorilla round to the bakery to get a few things for Marinette. Adrien handed the pile to Marinette and offered her first use of the bathroom. Once she closed the door a red and black burr appeared too close for her to focus.

“Interesting revelations last night, huh?” The kwami said.

“Oh, no. You have to tell me everything I said and did, Tikki. I can’t stand not knowing” Marinette cringed at the possibilities.

“Ok, I’ll tell you all about it once you’ve showered and dressed. You’ll want to be fresh for this.” The little deity’s knowing smile caused Marinette’s stomach to knot with anticipation.

“How bad is it?” She asked.

“Actually, not all the revelations were yours, Marinette.” Tikki arched an eyebrow and smiled...


	6. 13th March

“You look like the cat who got the cream tonight, kitty.” Ladybug said, dodging another bolt of lightning from their latest foe.

“Why do say that, my Lady?” Cat Noir asked as he ducked behind his partner’s spinning yo-yo. His baton conducted electricity, it turned out.

“Because…” they dived behind a chimney stack. “I haven’t…” with a bang, the chimney crumbled at their backs. “...seen you this…” Cat grabbed Ladybug and propelled them both to the next rooftop. “...happy…” They ran. “...in years.” The superheroes ducked behind a gable-end.

Faraday, as this akuma victim was calling herself, was giving them a workout. From what they could work out, she was a PhD student whose PhD Supervisor had told her she had a flawed methodology and that her hypothesis was weak. Faraday was determined to hunt down the man and force him to see reason. Dodging the lightning she was firing from her hand was using all their concentration and they were still no closer to finding the object containing the akuma.

In spite of that, Cat Noir hadn’t stopped smiling. It wasn’t affecting his performance so Ladybug didn’t mind, but she was curious.

“Oh, I spent time with a good friend last night, that’s all,” he said breezily. “She always manages to make me smile.”  
Ladybug hesitated. _Did Cat Noir really feel that way about her?_ “I’m glad you’ve got someone who makes you feel like that.”

“I have two people in my life who make me feel that way, Bugaboo, and you know it.” He purred. “Now, as ‘electrifying’ as this conversation is, should we concentrate on our ‘current’ issue.”

Ladybug groaned. At the pun and the hopelessness of their current situation. “Chaton? Can you draw her closer? We need to see where this damned akuma is.”

“Sparks will fly.” He winked and raised himself up on his baton.

Faraday spotted him and started to advance. Ladybug peered over the edge of the roof and scanned her person for clues. The pen in her lab coat pocket glowed with a slight purplish tinge.

“Lucky Charm!” She summoned the magic item she needed to end this battle. A roll of aluminium foil dropped into her hands. Scouring the alleyway below them, she sourced a large cardboard box, one that must have contained a fridge or a washing machine.

Quickly, she lassoed the box with her yo-yo and pulled to her. She wrapped the box in the foil and shouted to Cat Noir, “get her as close as you can!”

Cat Noir kept dodging the deadly flashes emitting from her hands, while taunting Faraday, drawing her closer until she was almost on top of him. She reached her hands out to touch him.

Ladybug leapt into action and dropped the foiled box over Cat Noir so that the electricity rebounded on his adversary. As Faraday fell backwards, Ladybug’s yoyo whistled past and snatched up her pen.

In one fluid movement, she broke the pen to release the akuma, purified it and threw the empty cardboard tube from the foil into the air. All around, damaged property rebuilt itself, destruction repaired and a young woman appeared where a supervillain once stood.

Cat Noir helped the girl down from the roof, reassuring her that her ordeal was over and directing into the arms of her concerned classmates. Ladybug watched from the rooftops with a warm smile on her lips. He was always concerned for others, particularly Hawkmoth’s victims and she felt such pride at the way her rash and egotistical partner had grown into a such a compassionate protector.

“And why are you so happy, my Lady?” he asked when he rejoined her on the roof.

“I’m just glad to be one of the people that makes you smile, minou.” She said. “I hope you know I feel the same about you?”

He bowed deeply and kissed the knuckles of her right hand. “I never doubted it for a minute.”

“Good.” She cradled his cheek in the palm of her hand. “Cherish her, this friend. Anyone who makes you this happy is worth holding on to.”

With a final warning bleep of her earrings, she disappeared across the skyline, leaving Cat Noir alone.

 

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

**26th July: the morning after Alix’s Legendary End of Le Bac Party™**

“I kissed you?!” She exclaimed as Adrien exited the bathroom. While he showered, Tikki filled her in on the previous night’s shenanigans. “And I told about my crush?!” She wailed.

“Shhh, don’t tell Adrien” He teased her.

“I said that?! I’m going to go die now. I won’t be needing breakfast, thanks.” Adrien grabbed her hand before she could cover her face with it. He pulled her into him.

“Would it help if I told you I liked the kiss?” He asked. She looked up at him, mouth open in surprise. He smiled nervously at her.

“Really?!” She squeaked.  

“And, I’d like to kiss you again, if you’re ok with that?” He said. “And maybe go on a date with you? One both of us can remember the following day.”

Marinette was speechless. Instead of answering him, she tilted her head towards his and placed her lips on his. Their eyes fell closed and they both melted into the kiss. Her hand tenderly touched his cheek and she felt like she was floating. She would gladly have stayed that way all day, but they heard the doorbell reverberate around the house.

“We should go downstairs,” he held out his hand for her to take. She laced her fingers through his, and he led her out towards their waiting friends who, of course, shrieked loudly when they saw them approach hand in hand.

・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・

He wasn’t expecting his father to be present during brunch or that Gabriel would monopolise Marinette’s attention. He was really taken by this outspoken, passionate young girl. His father never forgot a face, particularly one that showed as much promise as Marinette did. Adrien could hear him asking her about her inspiration for the feathered derby hat from a few years back.

Adrien wanted to listen in to what his new girlfriend ( _girlfriend! That sounded great!_ ) and his father were talking about, but Nino and Alya were pressing him for details about him and Marinette. He didn’t exactly have many details to spill, but he was sure they could discern his feelings from the massive grin that hadn’t left his face since he woke up that morning.

When his friends and girlfriend eventually left the mansion, hours after they first arrived, Adrien turned to Gabriel.

“Thank you, father. It means a lot to me that you were so welcoming to my friends, especially Marinette. She’s, well, we…” Despite his father’s newfound amicability, Adrien was still intimidated by the man.

His father placed his hands on his son’s shoulders and squeezed them reassuringly. “Cherish her, son. Anyone who makes you this happy is worth holding on to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You gorgeous guys and gals are making me giddy with all your lovely kudos and comments! Thanks so much!


	7. 16th March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Adrien and pissed off kwamis. Marinette and Adrien almost have a meaningful conversation.

Adrien’s good mood didn’t last over the following days. In spite of feeling like he was walking on air after his brief chat with Ladybug and the calm he always felt after spending time with Marinette, the past few days felt like they had been designed to destroy all traces of his smile. Now, the first of three days of modelling for his father’s internship competition had arrived and neither of the first two candidates was his Princess.

Each candidate had to fit their outfit to Adrien, then had thirty minutes to make any adjustments necessary to make the items ready for the photoshoot. They then had to style the whole look from a large selection of hats, scarves and jewellery. Next, while Adrien and Vincent completed the shoot, Gabriel would interview the candidates on their designs. From where he stood under hot lights, Adrien could hear everything they said.

The first tuxedo he modelled was very classic and well made, but it didn’t feel very inspired. The design student was very self-assured while talking to Gabriel and was able to justify his design choices. Adrien knew that this would impress his father - he respected people with conviction - in spite of how cautious the final piece was. As much as his heart wasn’t in modelling anymore, Adrien enjoyed his morning. 

A second fitting in the afternoon meant he ate a meagre lunch. A text from Nino to cancel their planned meet-up that night due to a last-minute DJing gig was a further disappointment. From there, it went from bad to worse.

The second candidate’s design was far more avant-garde and his outfit was possibly the most uncomfortable thing he’d ever worn. It fit badly and the material was hot and it made his skin itch. The guy then chose to style it with so many accessories that Adrien was afraid to move in case one of the many pieces of costume jewellery caught on the open-weave trousers. The choice of colours was a cacophony of clashing tones and Vincent took an age to adjust the lighting so he could get acceptable shots. Every moment in the suit was torture.

The guy’s interview seemed to be going well, though. He was confidently explaining the reasoning behind his design and Gabriel was responding positively to him. To Adrien, it sounded incredibly pretentious and he instantly disliked this contestant. 

His character judgement was vindicated when the makeup assistant accidentally scattered a little translucent powder on the collar of the jacket while she was mattifying Adrien’s increasingly sweaty face.

“You stupid girl!” Candidate number 2 shouted, “how dare you defile my work.”

“Ok, take it easy.” Adrien stepped between the angry student and the red-faced makeup assistant. “It was an accident and it’s just powder, it’ll dust off. Nothing is ruined.”

“Listen, model,” he spat, “your job is to display my work, nobody asked for your opinion. You’re just an overpaid mannequin.”

Gabriel rose from his seat now. Adrien caught his eye and tried to communicate that he had this under control. He really didn’t want Hawkmoth getting wind of this situation and his father had a habit of stirring up negative emotions in even the most zen people.

“You’re right.” Adrien dropped his voice, attempting to diffuse the situation. “My opinion doesn’t count here, but the guy whose opinion dictates whether you get this internship is right over there and I  **know** you don’t want to make a bad impression by squaring up to his son… So, can we all move past it and finish the shoot?”

One insincere mumbled apology to the makeup assistant later, the guy was back in his seat, talking to Gabriel Agreste like nothing had happened. His father looked almost impressed with the way Adrien had handled himself. However, Gabriel held ancillary staff like makeup artists in low regard so the whole scene in all likelihood didn’t bother him 

Adrien was still shaking.  _ How  _ **_dare_ ** _ someone be so rude?  _ It was lucky that Hawkmoth was evidently Out of Office right now or he’d have had a tough job excusing himself from under his father’s nose. 

 

Finally, back in his own clothes, Adrien washed the makeup off his face and restyled his hair. By the time he reached the reception area of the photography studio they were renting in Montmartre for the week, his father was gone. The receptionist caught his eye and, after verifying his name, handed him a note.

Nathalie’s hurried handwriting simply read,  _ Gabriel is leaving for Grasse tonight in preparation for tomorrow’s meeting. Make sure you are home by curfew. Back tomorrow PM. N. _

He shouldn’t have expected anything different, shouldn’t be disappointed, but he was. Adrien thought his father might have at least waited to say goodbye in person. What more did Gabriel want? Adrien played the dutiful son, followed his rules and waited expectantly for the day his father showed him love or respect. Why did he torture himself like this?

»»————-————-««

** 17th March... just **

“Princess!!! Are you awake?” 

_ Shouting like an alley cat at 1 in the morning?! I’m going to kill him and have his damn bell as a trophy...  _

Marinette did not enjoy being woken up from a deep sleep, even less so when the one waking her was perfectly able to use more stealth. There was something odd about his voice, though…

“Are you trying to wake the entire neighbourhood, Chaton- oh!” When she threw the window open. she wasn’t expecting to see... “Adrien?! What the hell are you doing here? How do you know where I live?”

The blonde-haired boy stepped back to get a better view of her window and promptly fell off the pavement. He sprang back to his feet with impressively cat-like agility for someone so obviously hammered.

“Whoa. Are you ok? I think this street is wobbly.” He slurred.

“You can’t leave him out there, Marinette,” Tikki said, “he’s in no state to find his own way home from here.”

With an exasperated sigh, Marinette grabbed her robe and went down to the street to rescue a drunken Adrien before one of her neighbours tried to shut him up in a less charitable way. He was sprawled against a parked car when she threw open her front door. It was a miracle that he hadn’t set off a car alarm.

“Come inside, you idiot.” She gasped. “It’s freezing out here.” 

She darted out the building just enough to grab his arm and pull him into the lobby. Once inside, he leaned against the wall, looking like he might slide down it at any minute. Sighing, she pulled his arm around her shoulders and heaved him up the stairs to her flat. Luka stuck his head out his own bedroom door as she passed. He gave her a ‘should I be concerned?’ look and she shook her head and smiled reassuringly before opening her own bedroom door and pushing Adrien through it. He made a beeline for her desk chair and slumped in it. 

“Make yourself at home.” She said, her voice dripped with sarcasm, even though she knew he wouldn’t notice. He was acting like he’d been there a hundred times before. Considering she never told him she’d even moved out her parents’ home, it was disconcerting. “Sit tight, I’m going to make coffee.”

As she filled the coffee maker with water, her mind was racing. Tikki was equally confused.

“Why is he here, Marinette? And what could possibly have driven him to get so drunk? It’s not like him. Where is his bodyguard? What will his father say?” The red and black kwami asked.

“I can’t answer any of those questions, Tikki,” Marinette whispered. “I can’t imagine his father knows he’s here. I hope he wasn’t caught by any paparazzi.”

“Same here.” Tikki agreed, “I can try to- well, let me see what I can think of while you tend to Adrien.”

“Thanks, Tikki.”

Marinette reached into the cupboard for the Good Coffee, the stuff she usually reserved for exam revision and all night sewing sessions. She guessed it should be strong enough to at least start sobering up Adrien. While she was waiting for the water to heat and drip through the grounds, Tikki suggested she take a few cookies back and Marinette popped a chunk of Camembert on the plate, too. When she and Adrien were together, Tikki always asked for the cheese when Adrien was around so Marinette got into the routine of always adding a piece to their snack plate. Old habits were like muscle-memory and she didn’t think about what she was doing until it was done.

Marinette had to open her door with her knee then back somewhat inelegantly into the room so as not to drop the overfilled tray. She set it down on a clear space on her desk before scuttling around the room, picking up stray sketchbooks and fabric swatches and setting them in a pile next to her now empty dress form. After Cat Noir’s help the other night, she had completed her contest outfit and it was safely zipped up in a suit carrier at her parents’ place. The final assessment for her course was now weighing on her mind and she’d been trying to create a mood-board for the collection before tiredness postponed the activity. 

She poured two mugs of coffee, adding milk to both and perched on the end of her bed with her hands wrapped around the mug. She scrutinised the boy in front of her as he swayed in her seat.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked.

“Did you know there’s an Irish pub down the street?” He slurred “It’s great craic. There are so many different whiskeys, I didn’t know that. DId you know that?”

At least that partially explained what he was doing here, her flat was nearby. However, there were at least 4 Irish pubs between his house and hers so she still had questions. Firstly, why was he drinking alone? She had never known him to be drunk and she was sure Gabriel forbade it.

“Anyway,” he continued, “I realised I left my phone in the limo, but I couldn’t remember where I was meant to meet Gorilla.”

“Shit, Adrien. Your dad must be going mental.” Marinette said.

“Oh, no, he’s out of town tonight. He’s meeting his perfumiers in Grasse tomorrow morning.” Adrien laughed bitterly. “He mustn’t disappoint his suppliers, you know, only his son.”

“Still. I’m going to text Gorilla and let him know you’re safe.” She picked her phone up off her bedspread and started scrolling through the contacts. It was funny, she’d long deleted Adrien’s number, but she couldn’t bring herself to remove his bodyguard’s from her phone. She found the number and fired off a quick message to assure Gorilla that Adrien was safe and best sleeping off the effects of the alcohol before he came to collect him. He replied to thank her for looking after his charge.

“Ok, they’ve called off the search party.” She said as she placed her phone on the desk  “Now, are you going to tell me what going on with you? You’ve never been drunk before.”

“How would you know?” Adrien’s eyes narrowed, “A lot had changed since we last spoke.”

“Touch é .” She conceded and sipped her coffee. She figured that if she could let the silence hang long enough, he’d be compelled to talk. She took a cookie from the already cheeseless plate and silently offered Adrien one. He took it and concentrated on the surface of the snack, avoiding her gaze.

Eventually, he spoke.

“Why does my father hate me?” He asked and silent tears fell down his face.

Marinette drew him into a tight hug. She wanted to tell him that Gabriel did love him, that he was just hurt and broken and unable to communicate his love right now. She wanted to hold him until he stopped hurting, but she knew that there was only one person’s word, one person’s embrace that could help Adrien, and he wasn’t known for acts of affection. 

Suddenly, he pulled away from her arms and looked at her with a panicked expression. The colour drained from his face until his complexion had a greyish tinge.

“Adrien? Do you feel sick?” Marinette asked.

By way of answer, Adrien lurched forward as Marinette grabbed the wastepaper basket with reflexes borne of seven years of superheroing, tipped out its contents and shoved it under his face. As he wretched into the hot pink bin, she was thankful she opted for the plastic version and not that cute wicker one with the flowers on it. There was nothing else she could do, but rub his back and wait for the heaving to subside. 

“How much did you drink, Adrien?” she asked, not expecting an answer. 

»»————-————-««

He woke up in a bed that wasn’t his own, head pounding, throat raw and mouth dry. He wanted to sit up and check out his surroundings but the duvet over him felt like it weighed several tonnes. The room was unfamiliar, yet comforting at the same time. He’d been here before, but he couldn’t place it, his memories were too foggy. Forcing his body into an upright position (he was sure the room was swaying) he finally realised he was in Marinette’s bedroom.  _ How did I get here? _

“So, you’re awake, idiot boy?” Plagg was more irritable than usual this morning. “You are so STUPID. What if there was an akuma last night? What if you ran into more paparazzi? Your father would never let you out of his sight again. You could have waved goodbye to being Cat Noir, and for what?”

“Sorry.” Adrien managed to croak. 

“And why did you come here of all places?! You’ve only been here as Cat Noir before, how are you going to explain knowing the address?” Adrien tried to speak, but Plagg was far from finished. “I’m all for letting lose - you’re far too uptight most of the time - but you were reckless last night.”

The bedroom door opened with a click, saving Adrien from Plagg’s diatribe. Marinette brought a steaming mug to him, her expression was concern and amusement.

“He lives.” She said with a chuckle. “Here, it’s sweet tea. You need to replace fluids. I’ll bring you some water too.”   
  
Adrien just nodded. 

“How are you feeling?” She asked.

“Mortified. I don’t even know how I got here, I’m so sorry.” He bowed his head. 

“I’ll fill you in on everything you did and said, I promise. Let’s just wait until you’re feeling less fragile, though.” She said. The words were achingly familiar. 

Silence hung between them

“Every day. In case you were wondering.”

“I don’t…” Marinette started. 

“ I r egret walking out on you, every day.” He said.

“Adrien, you don’t have to say that.” She didn’t want to dredge up painful memories. 

“I do. Have to say it, I mean. Because it’s true.” Adrien stumbled over his words and Marinette was reminded of herself in school, struggling to get a coherent sentence out in front of her crush. “I regret the way I spoke to you, what I said and I especially regret walking away from you. Can you ever forgive me?”

“I already have.” She said. “I could never bear a grudge, particularly against you.”

“You’re amazing Marinette.”

“I think you’re still pissed, Adrien.”

»»————-————-««

On a shelf, high above their heads, two kwamis groaned and shook their heads. 

“You were rather tough on him this morning, Plagg,” the red and black bug said.

“I’m still mad at him for taking you away from me.” Plagg huffed.

“I get that and I’m mad too, but giving Adrien a hard time isn’t going to change that.” Tikki reasoned, “We’ve got a chance to get them back together now, let’s use the opportunity to put them in each other’s paths as much as possible.”

“I say we pop out and frighten them. Force them to work this out.” Plagg whispered.

“I’m closer to agreeing with you than you’d believe, Plagg. These are our most infuriating charges yet.” Tikki concurred.


	8. 17th March... Still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PG-13 WARNING. There is mention of sex in this chapter, but I have kept it very non-explicit. If you think you may be offended by it, though, do skip the flashback, k?

“This is the third akuma in a week.” Ladybug grumbled as she fought off Hawkmoth’s latest victim. “We need to find this guy a hobby.”   
  
“I think,” Cat Noir grunted, “this is his hobby.”

The attacks were becoming increasingly sporadic. For weeks, there would be nothing, then three or four victims would appear in a row. It was infuriating. Today, making matters worse, Ladybug and Cat Noir were both sleep deprived and grumpy. 

Marinette’s late-night last night visitor meant she was far from well rested. Cat Noir was slower than usual, too, like every action was an effort. She noticed how gingerly he moved, and the way he winced at loud noises. As if his senses were being overloaded. 

“Should you be here, kitty? You don’t look well?” She asked.

“I’m not at my best, m’lady.” He admitted, “Let’s just deal with this akuma ASAP so I can go home and crawl into a hole.”

No puns, she noted. He must be unwell.

Playwrong was a writer who was angry that the director had cut a vital scene from his work without consulting him. After ensuring that the director and rest of the cast and crew were safe and far away from the theatre, Ladybug and Cat Noir cornered their challenger in an alley. 

The palm of his hand was fused to the akumatised notebook and he could write on it to bring his ideas to life. Fortunately, there was a slight delay as he took the time to write each thought so Ladybug and Cat Noir had the advantage. 

The Lucky Charm was a pair of pinking shears and Ladybug realised that she would have to cut the pages of the notebook to release the akuma. Cat Noir’s cataclysm brought some advertising billboards down to create trap Playwrong. Ladybug lassoed his notebook-wielding hand with her yo-yo and set to work, destroying paper until the magical butterfly was liberated. She made short work of purifying the akuma before tossing the shears into the air.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” She shouted, glad that this super villain had been a relatively easy one.

“Pound it!” Cat Noir held his fist out for her to bump. As soon as she did, he took off across the skyline.

»»————-————-««

Fighting akumas was not a good hangover remedy. 

Neither was dealing with a huffy kwami. 

Adrien had to drop his transformation as soon as possible. He needed to get Plagg’s voice out from inside his head. The little black demigod was unrelenting and extra loud as Adrien fought today’s akuma. He knew it was Plagg’s way of getting his own back at him for being so reckless the previous night, but it was a low blow. He had to leave Ladybug at the scene without so much as a goodbye.

To make matters worse, he had an early start the next day. Two more internship candidates were being squeezed into a morning’s shoot so that Gabriel and Adrien could be free in time for a stakeholders conference call in the afternoon. Adrien would have no participation, except to sit on the sidelines and take note, observing his father’s business dealings. He knew that those meetings could run well into the evening so there would be no respite under late in the day.

He lay on his sofa, face down, willing the day to be over. Plagg stamped on the remote control and the television burst loudly into life, a movie was just beginning.

“In the past seven years, I can’t say I’ve ever regretted putting that ring on. Until today.” His words were muffled by sofa cushions, but Plagg’s cat-like hearing picked up every word. 

The black cat smiled, he was enjoying torturing Adrien today. The kid needed to stand up to his father, assert his independence and have a bit of fun, but last night’s misadventure was driven by self-pity, not rebellion. He was starting to doubt that Adrien would ever resist his father’s overbearing behaviour and he worried that his capitulation would ultimately result in his following his father’s lead into a reclusive, embittered existence.

Pressing on the volume button, Plagg increased the volume until Marion Cotillard and Fabrizio Rongione’s dialogue drowned out Adrien’s grumblings.

 

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

**28th August - 2½ years ago**

Weeks of summer were filled with Marinette. 

Easy silences while Marinette pinned together her newest creation and Adrien read. Adrien playing piano in his room as Marinette sketched. Dinners at the bakery with Tom and Sabine that, inevitably, ended up with Marinette crushing both her father and boyfriend at Ultimate Mecha-Strike III. Brunches with Gabriel in quiet cafes, talking and laughing about past fashion faux pas and cute stories from Adrien’s child modelling days. Long lunches with Nino and Alya, chatting excitedly about university and gossiping about friends. Le Bac results day even saw Dupain-Chengs and Agrestes celebrating their children’s achievements together with tea and cake above the bakery. 

Adrien didn’t think it could be more perfect. 

One afternoon, they were watching a movie in Adrien’s room. They were laying out on his sofa, Adrien behind Marinette. She was watching Deux Jours, Une Nuit with interest while Adrien, who had seen it before, was entertaining himself by trying to distract her. As much as Marion Cotillard would usually hold his attention, he was more enamoured by the bombshell in his bedroom than the one on screen. He was placing little kisses on Marinette’s ear, neck and shoulder while she giggled. Slipping his hand under her shirt, he raked his hand along the base of her ribcage and marvelling again at her toned stomach.

“Most people would have to do 100 sit-ups a day to get abs like yours, I’ve never seen you do any exercise, how do you do it?” He said.

“That’s a well-kept secret,” She rolled towards him to give him a knowing grin.

He honestly didn’t intend to go any further, until Marinette leaned in to kiss him and his thumb brushed her breast as their lips met. Adrien gasped as Marinette stroked his chest down to his stomach, then kept heading towards his waistband.

A spark was ignited. 

T-shirts were cast aside. 

“What if somebody comes in?” Marinette asked, concerned.

“They won’t. Father is actually going to the office these days and Nathalie is with him. We’re alone.” Adrien reassured her.

As he shifted his weight to get a more comfortable position, he lost his balance and the pair rolled off the sofa, landing on the floor with a bang.

Adrien and Marinette both laughed uncontrollably. They stayed on the floor for a good few minutes, shaking with laughter until the giggles eventually subsided. 

“That wasn’t so smooth, sorry.” Adrien chuckled, rubbing the back of his head where it hit the (thankfully) thick carpet.

“Maybe my clumsiness is catching?” Marinette suggested as she picked herself up off the ground. “Actually, I don’t mind, it was getting a bit serious all of a sudden.”   
“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, Mari, you know that, right?” Adrien asked, stroking a strand of hair from her face.

“I know, I trust you, Adrien.” She assured him, “and I want to, it’s just… I’ve never… before.”

“Me neither.” He told her.

“That makes me feel less nervous somehow.” a reassured look replaced the worry on her face. She kissed him tenderly before leading him to his bed.  

There, in a perfect tangle of limbs, giggles and gentle kisses, Adrien gave his virginity to Marinette and she gave hers to him.

Adrien was walking on a cloud of happiness and contentment. 

And yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deux Jours, Une Nuit (Two Days, One Night) is an excellent film and Marion Cottilard is extraordinary in everything she does. I can't find it anywhere to stream, but you can rent it from YouTube, Amazon Video Google Play or iTunes.


	9. 21st March

It was 8am and Adrien was already in Montmartre for the second heat of internship competition fittings. He was grateful for three things that morning.

Firstly, his father had decided to conduct his interviews via video call so Adrien was freed from his critical scrutiny for the morning. He would be spending the rest of the day under Gabriel’s thumb so a morning without his presence was a welcome respite.

Secondly, the time pressures of this shoot meant that Vincent had hired an assistant so Ruby would be spending the morning with him. (This made him even more relieved that Gabriel was interviewing remotely today. He shuddered to think what his father’s reaction would be if he ever found out that Adrien’s costar in tabloid gossip was occasionally on his payroll.)

Ruby also supplied the third thing Adrien was grateful for: coffee. Lots of it.

“I saw the gossip column.” She told him as she passed him a large black coffee. “Did you get into a lot of trouble?”

“Gabriel had his usual overreaction.” He said, grimacing. “You? Any fallout?”

“My bosses were peeved that the report didn’t mention the name of the club in the article, but nothing else. They know I’m gay so I didn’t really have to convince them that you and I aren’t in a relationship. Besides, when you dance practically naked on stage 10 shows a week, it takes a lot more than coffee between friends to cause a scandal.” She said.

“Trade lives with me?” Adrien joked.

“No thanks, I’ve met your father. If you ever want to make a **real** tabloid splash though, give me a call.” She winked.

Time constraints meant that one competitor was required to fit and style their finished design to Adrien while the other was interviewed by Gabriel. The first candidate to be interviewed did a good job, in spite of the nervous edge to her voice. Adrien heard snippets of the answers she gave and she was poised and confident. Her faith in her design was unmistakable and, as Adrien would later discover, well placed.

The first outfit was a flamboyant velour morning suit in deepest green. Adrien loved it and it was expertly made, but it wasn’t Black Tie. He knew enough about his father to know that he’d be horrified to consider wearing a Marcella shirt with a morning suit. One should wear a Winchester shirt with morning dress. White tie and Marcella shirts were an acceptable pairing and Adrien wondered if that had been what the young designer had in mind when he began designing the suit. Adrien knew that it was only his privileged upbringing and sartorially rigid father that afforded him this knowledge, why should a normal twenty-something know such a detail?

As he tried on the second outfit, his fears for the second interviewee were realised. Adrien could hear his father’s barrage of questions, it was like machine gun fire. The young man in the hot seat crumbled under pressure. He stood up, knocking his chair backwards and ran towards the door, leaving his creation behind. Ruby gave a nod to Vincent and Adrien before running after him. She returned a few minutes later to retrieve a suit carrier and portfolio.

“Is he ok?” The surviving competitor asked as she marked hem adjustments on the suit trousers Adrien was wearing.

“He’s fine,” Ruby reassured the room. “We had a chat and he knows there are plenty of other fashion houses in the sea.”

She later admitted to Adrien that he also left with the number of the Wardrobe Mistress for Ruby’s dance troupe. She, too, recognised his precise stitching and eye for detail and suggested to him that his talents might be utilised elsewhere. Adrien was grateful for Ruby’s ability to calm the guy down. Without her, they were likely to be dealing with yet another akuma.

Without the shadow of Gabriel Agreste hanging over the shoot, the rest of the morning was really very pleasant. The second outfit was a conservatively cut tuxedo in red. The lapels were overlaid with black lace. On closer inspection, Adrien could see that the lace design depicted ladybugs.

“I take it you’re a Ladybug fan?” He asked her.

“Of course,” The competitor smiled, “The biggest.”  
Ruby and Adrien shared a competitive smirk.

 

»»————-————-««

 

Four down, one to go. Marinette was the only competitor left to face Gabriel and fight for her chance for an internship. He had known he’d see her eventually and was cursing his bad luck that she had been kept until last.

After a long and boring stakeholders meeting, Adrien was feeling restless and he was itching to transform and get out of the mansion. Too much time in there was oppressive.

 

»»————-————-««

 

Marinette and Luka’s schedules lined up for once and they were cooking a late dinner together. He was stirring the soup while Marinette beat garlic, salt and basil into a paste with an ancient mortar and pestle that her mother bought when she first moved to Paris. They chatted easily as they worked.

When they first moved in together, they spent many an evening sharing stories and secrets over wine, but as their university and work schedules became more hectic, they didn’t manage it as often. When they both found themselves with a free evening, they made sure to prioritise each other.

“Mari?” Luka asked.

“Hmmm?” She replied, not looking up from her pistou.

“You never told me you were friends with Cat Noir.” He said.

“Well, I suppose I am.” She considered. “Why do you bring that up now?”

She looked at Luka, who was staring slack-jawed out the kitchen window. She followed his gaze until she found the reason. Cat Noir was sitting on her kitchen windowsill, making kitten eyes, begging to be allowed in.

“Oh for goodness sake, Chaton!” She said as she opened the window for Cat Noir to hop inside. “Do I need to install a cat flap?”

“Good evening, Princess,” Cat Noir bowed deeply towards Marinette. “And to your friend. Luka, is it?” He stepped forward to shake her flatmate’s hand.

The reason Marinette hadn’t told Luka about her friendship with Cat was that Luka was the biggest, nerdiest Cat Noir fan in the world. She knew that he’d talk about nothing else if he knew how close she and the superhero were.

Usually, she was his biggest champion when people talked him down or said he was just a sidekick. When Luka was in the room, she didn’t need to. It was one of the things they first bonded over. He had an encyclopedic knowledge of every one of Cat Noir’s achievements. As Alya was Ladybug’s superfan, Luka was Cat Noir’s.

And now Luka and Cat Noir were in her kitchen, getting along like long-lost brothers.

Marinette poured an extra large glass of wine. This could be a long night.

 

“You made his dreams come true tonight, you know,” Marinette told Cat Noir after Luka finally went to bed.

He smiled indulgently. It had been a real ego boost to meet someone who thought so highly of him. After a soul-destroying afternoon of meetings with his father, this evening had been just the encouragement he needed.

“So, kitty. Why are you here? Did Luka’s fan mail finally reach you?” She teased.

“Ah, Princess, meeting my number one fan was merely the cherry on top of the cake. I came here to wish you luck for tomorrow.” He purred.

“How do you know my interview is tomorrow?” She asked.

“A little bird told me.” He said.

“Before you ate it?” She said, smiling.

“Naturally.” He winked at her and Marinette felt a rush of affection for the funny, thoughtful black cat in front of her.

“What did I do to deserve such a good friend, Chaton?” She said, leaning into his chest and holding him tight. “You’re my rock, you know that, right?”

“I never doubted it for a minute.”

He stroked her hair as they stood in silence in her kitchen, not wanting such a heartfelt moment to end. For all of Cat Noir’s jokes, she knew he cared for her (and Ladybug) and she cared for him too. She lifted her head to tell him… something, but when she saw his face, she forgot what.

All levity was gone and his eyes burned with intent. She didn’t plan to, but at that moment she had to kiss him.

Their lips met, tenderly at first, but with each moment the urgency grew. His tongue ran lightly across her bottom lip and she permitted him to explore her mouth, as she did his. Her hands raked through his hair and he pulled her closer with arms wrapped around her waist.

She lost her breath.

She was dizzy.

She pushed her body into his until there wasn’t even a sliver of air between them. It was electrifying.

“Mari,” he breathed.

She gently bit his lower lip, drawing him back to her. She didn’t want this kiss to end.

He pulled back again. “I have to go. I’m sorry.” He took her face in his hands and peppered tiny kisses over her forehead, eyelids, nose and lips. “To be continued?”

Words failed her. She nodded as he pushed open the window and vaulted out into the night.

His embrace had been thrilling and new, but safe and familiar at the same time. And, as she watched him leave, she felt her kwami settle on her shoulder.

“Does this complicate things, Tikki?” She asked.

“Not as much as you might think,” Tikki replied, cryptically.

»»————-————-««

Adrien waited until he reached the safety of his room before he let his transformation drop. Throwing himself dramatically onto his bed, he sighed. He had complicated things, he knew. He acted on impulse, something that was always easier to do as Cat Noir, and now he had confused himself and surely Marinette, too.

A small, petty, side to him felt vindicated; Marinette **did** have feelings for Cat Noir after all. As soon as he thought it, he chased it away. Notions like that were unhelpful and the reason why Marinette was still angry with Adrien, even if his drunken visit had at least forced her to talk to him. Besides, he understood, Cat Noir was way cooler than he was.

“Kid, you still don’t get it, do you?” Plagg was exasperated. “You **are** Cat Noir. I give you the suit, the superpowers and protection from injury, I don’t have time to alter your personality.”

“But, I’m better when I’m transformed. Braver, or something.” Adrien countered.

“No, you’re not. You’re free. Most people hide behind a mask, but you are more yourself in yours. The expectations and responsibilities of being an Agreste stop you from being all the things you can be. As Cat Noir, you’re the same person, but you’re unburdened. The sooner you reconcile your alter-ego with your civilian personality, the better.” Plagg’s eyes were wide, he wanted Adrien to understand that he was sincere.

“So, what now? How do I do this and not hurt Marinette.” Adrien asked.

“Oh, for… ok, fine. Take things slowly with her and don’t screw up. Remember, you might have done this already as Adrien, but for Marinette and Cat Noir, this is new. Guard her heart, if Marinette ever finds out your identity, you don’t want to have been responsible for breaking her heart twice.” Plagg explained.

Adrien looked at his kwami, “If I’m not careful, I could really mess this up, couldn’t I?”

“Yes, or you may have unwittingly simplified things,” Plagg said, then flew off to find cheese.

 

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

**2½ years ago - Summer**

He continued to visit Marinette as Cat Noir. Initially, he thought his sudden absence might be considered suspicious and he planned to make his rooftop visits less regular. Curiosity got the better of him, though, and he continued to return.

Marinette was clear with him that she was in a relationship with Adrien, even telling him about dates they’d been on and discussing venues for future rendezvous. She was discreet about the personal details of their relationship and non-negotiably tight-lipped on the physical side, and he never pushed. After all, he already knew the details.

They instead indulged in a world of small talk, theorised about the sudden absence of akumas and allowed themselves to fantasise about a Paris without Hawkmoth. It was a possibility that Ladybug refused to entertain and Cat Noir was glad to find someone willing to admit that, even if it was slim, there was still hope.

Once, she roped him into serving as a dressmaker’s dummy for a jacket she was making for Adrien, Marinette’s was in her own proportions and therefore far too small. He resolved to act extra-surprised when she gifted it to him. She was convinced.

He knew that Marinette viewed Cat Noir as a friend, albeit one that usually turned up uninvited, but she always welcomed him onto her terrace, brought him snacks and passed the time with him. She was kind like that. He was sure when he first started visiting, she wasn’t that happy to see him, but over time her affection for him grew and she clearly valued his company.

But what did she get from her friendship with him as Cat Noir that she didn’t get from him as Adrien? Marinette had other male friends; she spent time with; Nino, Max, Kim and Nathaniel (and at least two of them had crushes on her at some point) and he didn’t give it a second thought. But, Marinette and Cat Noir...

A pervasive thought grew like a tumour at the back of his mind until it was all he could think about.

He was jealous of himself **.**

He often struggled to reconcile Adrien and Cat Noir. Yes, he was both of them, but they were such opposing sides of his personality that they felt like different people. He knew it was wrong and he tried to banish it from his thoughts.

And yet.


	10. 22nd March

It was the day of Marinette’s outfit modelling session and interview with Gabriel.  Adrien was trying to be cool, but she started the morning running her fingers through his blonde locks while talking to Elodie, the hairstylist, about how she’d like it to look. He tried desperately not to think about the last time Marinette’s hands were in his hair. It was a mercy that Elodie took him over to the mirror to style his hair while Cecile did his makeup.

The suit fit perfectly, of course. As Marinette’s expert hands ran over the lapels and smoothed out the shoulders, he couldn’t help but breathe in her perfume and remember last night. He closed his eyes and inhaled when her hair brushed close to his face. She smelled of roses and star anise. He watched as an absent-minded smile spread across her face while she tied a black silk bowtie around his neck. He saw her cheeks flush and she bit her lip, holding back a giggle.

Adrien ran the soft fabric of the jacket between his fingers, noticing the intricate stitching and attention to detail. He smiled to himself when he noticed that she had embroidered a tiny paw print next to her own name on the label; Cat Noir’s contribution to the process acknowledged when she signed her creation. As the photographer clicked away, catching as many angles as he could of the suit, Adrien strained to hear what the young designer was saying.

“The wool and mohair mix reflects the light differently to wool alone and gives a lightness to the overall look... I chose silk for the facing on the jacket and braiding on the trousers to give it further elegance… No, I decided that to keep the silhouette classic I wanted a peak lapel... The absence of vents was deliberate, to further the silhouette… Yes, the jacket is longer than the standard tuxedo jacket…  Because of the height of the model... Instead of a cumberbund, I opted for braces to modernise the look. They’re black with emerald green embellishment at the back to tie it into the rest of the outfit….”

Adrien could only hear snippets of Marinette’s side of the conversation, since his father had again opted to call into today’s interviews via video conference, but she sounded confident and was able to answer all of his father’s questions about her design. 

She was a shoo-in for this internship, he knew. Of the four other candidates, two had cracked under the pressure and Adrien was sure that Marinette’s suit showed the most finesse. He realised with a jolt that if she did get it, they’d soon be working under the same roof. 

“Bleurgh. Can you be less lovesick, please?” Plagg appeared behind Adrien’s shoulder. He had previously stayed close during these modelling sessions, all the better to make catty comments about the candidates, but today he disappeared as soon as Marinette arrived. 

“Plagg!” He hissed, looking nervously to where Marinette was talking to his father. “Shhhh, I’m trying to listen to her.”

A blur of black whizzed, giggling, back to where Adrien and Marinette’s bags were leaning against the wall. He thought he saw Plagg phase into Marinette’s grey and pink messenger bag, but he was moving so quickly, it was probably a trick of the light.

“And tell me, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng, what was the inspiration behind the choice of colours on the detailing?” Adrien heard his father ask.

Marinette smiled sadly and her eyes dropped into her lap. She sighed, bit her lip and Adrien was sure she glanced in his direction for a split second before she looked back to the tablet with resolve.

“It was a nod to a ubiquitous Gabriel design element from, oh, seven years ago. I guess, somewhere in my subconscious, I have linked it to elegance, modernity and the embodiment of the Gabriel brand. In spite of my better judgement.”

“Our home lost its warmth that day, my dear. I’m truly sorry.” Gabriel said, his tone less formal than before. “I truly believe you are both different people now, I wonder if there’s room in that big heart of yours for forgiveness?”

_ What were they talking about?  _

“Forgiving isn’t an issue, M. Agreste, forgetting is.”

“I understand.” the kindly voice that apparently belonged to Gabriel replied. “If it helps, I think he regrets how he behaved.”

“You’re the third person to tell me that this week,” Marinette said with a smile. Her eyes darted to where Adrien stood eavesdropping. He was too slow to avoid her catching his gaze.

Adrien couldn’t hide his burning cheeks as Vincent digitally captured them for posterity. 

»»————-————-««

The interview went as well as Marinette had hoped. She was able to justify all her design choices to Gabriel and he seemed impressed with her answers. As the day drew near, she’d been apprehensive about being in such close quarters with Adrien after all this time, nocturnal drunken visits notwithstanding, but last night’s moment with Cat Noir completely distracted her from her nerves.

Cat Noir had helped her with the fitting of the tuxedo. Without him, she’d have had to do numerous tweaks on the day, which would have been stressful. Thinking of the night Cat modelled her suit for her and, of course, the kiss last night was all she needed to focus on the task in hand and not be derailed by close proximity to Adrien.

Interview and photoshoot finished, all that was left for Marinette was to rehang her suit and package it up with her design drawings and photographs of the work in progress so that Gabriel could see the design process and judge the finished piece in person.

“Throw me the jacket and I’ll hang it up while you’re getting changed.” She called to Adrien.

He shrugged it off in one smooth movement (he’s done catwalk shows, she reminded herself) and tossed it casually towards her. “Thanks, Princess,” he said and winked. 

She caught the jacket and hooked the hanger into the shoulders as he walked away. Straightening out any wrinkles before she placed it in the garment carrier, she caught the scent of Adrien’s cologne. Citrus, wood, ginger and geranium swirled into her olfactory system, it was familiar but failed to hit home. He must have changed his fragrance since… well. 

 

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

**30th August - 2½ years ago**

“Adrien. There’s nothing going on between me and Cat Noir! Why won’t you believe me?” Marinette implored. This outburst had come out of the blue and she felt sick at the implication.

“Really?! Because the last three times I’ve come round, he’s been leaving your terrace. What am I meant to think?” Adrien argued. 

“Please, trust me, Adrien. Sometimes, he drops by to talk. That’s all. He loves ... someone else.” She sobbed. Even in the heat of an argument, she resolved to never give up Cat’s confidence - his love for Ladybug wasn’t hers to share.

“But, you have feelings for him. Why wouldn’t you? He’s a superhero.” Adrien countered.

Marinette stared at him, mouth open. Every word he spoke felt like it was bruising her heart.

“Why would you say such a thing? I love you.” she felt tears well up as she spoke. She reached for his hand but he rebuffed her.

“Then stop seeing him. Don’t  **invite** him to rooftop dalliances and maybe I would trust you.” He pushed.

“I. Don’t. Invite. Him. He turns up. Do you want me to turn away a friend?” Her tone sharpened.

“Yes. If he really means nothing and you do love me like you say, it won’t be hard to do. Stop seeing him.” He said.

“After everything that’s happened this summer, everything we’ve... shared, are you really questioning my loyalty to you?” Marinette asked.

“You’ve done nothing to prove I can trust you.” He sneered.

There was venom in those words and Marinette almost wondered if Adrien had been akumatised. Except, he hadn’t, this was all coming from him. There were no supervillains to blame.

Just two days earlier, she had given herself to him completely, showing him her trust and devotion. She thought he felt the same way.

And yet, her thoughtful, charming Adrien had transformed before her eyes into a snarling jealous monster and now he was telling her who she could and couldn’t speak to. If he knew the whole truth, how would he react? If Adrien knew that Cat Noir wasn’t just her friend, but her partner and trusted accomplice? That she fought side-by-side with him, put her life in his hands on a regular basis?

If he couldn’t handle her friendship with Cat Noir as Marinette, he could never accept her as Ladybug.

“You did not just give me an ultimatum, Adrien Agreste. You either trust me or you don’t. It’s that simple. It’s clear to me which one you’ve chosen.” Marinette’s face hardened. 

“And it’s clear that you’ve chosen Cat Noir over me,” Adrien said. 

“Come back when you’ve grown up, Adrien.” She snapped and turned away.

That was when Adrien Agreste stormed out of Marinette’s apartment, and out of her life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Adrien...
> 
>  
> 
> Btw, if you're wondering about the fragrances our heroes are wearing,  
> Marinette is in Very Irrésistible by Givenchy  
> Adrien is wearing Boss Bottled Tonic by Hugo Boss  
> I work in the perfume industry and I've absolutely matched all the characters up to a signature fragrance. I may do a Tumblr post on it sometime. (Come visit me, I'm @shipschloebug over there.)


	11. 2nd April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With two flashbacks, I'm really spoiling you...But seriously, there's an aftermath and everyone is mad at Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER WARNING: There are some mild season 2 spoilers in this chapter. You have been warned.

“Babe, I’m sorry but I need the car keys.” Alya’s head appeared in the doorframe.

“Sure thing Al, they’re in my coat pocket,” Nino said, not removing the headphone from his ear. “What’s up?”

“Marinette’s wasted,” Alya said as she left the apartment.

Nino and Adrien had finally managed to find a free evening to hang out, more than two weeks after Nino first cancelled. Adrien’s father was out of town so he didn’t have to be home at all, let alone by curfew. His next morning’s lectures didn’t start until 11am so he knew he could afford the late night. They planned to wander down to their favourite pizza restaurant after Nino had played him his latest track.

Nino looked at Adrien, frow furrowed.

“Are you ok with Alya bringing Mari back here?” He asked.

“Yeah, of course I am,” Adrien said. He was far from ok, but that wasn’t going to stop Alya from bringing Marinette to the apartment. He momentarily considered making his excuses and leaving early, but that would only make his discomfort apparent to everyone. He wondered if Marinette would say anything about their most recent encounter.

On the expectation of another houseguest, the boys decided to get their pizzas to go, even adding an extra pie to the order to make sure they’d have enough food. Adrien made sure to request one with Grúyere, caramelized onions, and black olives. They returned to the flat in time to find Alya trying to persuade a drunk Marinette to get inside.

“Nooooo, Al. I’m fine! I just want to be alone” Marinette pleaded. This wasn’t the funny, energetic drunk he remembered.

“Come on, Mari, you know I’m not going to leave you right now so you might as well get inside.” Alya tried to reason with her friend.

“Do you need some help, babe?” Nino asked his girlfriend.

“Nino, tell her to leave me here. I’m not worth the effort. I’m- I’m… useless.” Marinette’s face crumpled as tears started to flow. She fell to her knees, brushing off Alya’s attempt to comfort her.

Adrien’s heart broke for her. He couldn’t imagine what could possibly crush the spirit of such a positive person… until he remembered the last time he’d seen her cry this way. He burned with shame at the memory, then scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the apartment building.

The only sounds as they climbed the three flights of stairs to Nino and Alya’s flat were the squeaking of shoes on the floor and Marinette’s muffled sobbing. She clung on tightly around his neck, face pressed into his shoulder. If there was any awkwardness from his inebriated visit to her place, she was too upset right now to show it. Alya glanced towards Adrien as she unlocked the door, her face a picture of concern.  

Inside, Adrien placed Marinette delicately on the sofa and left her with Alya. He and Nino took the pizza into the kitchen to give the girls privacy.

“Bro, I haven’t seen her that upset since… well, since you broke up with her.” Nino winced at his best friend. “I know she never let you see her cry back then, but believe me, it was brutal.”

Adrien had been about to agree when Nino inadvertently reminded him that Marinette had only cried on Cat Noir’s shoulder, never Adrien’s. He glanced at the closed kitchen door and wished his heightened cat hearing worked without having to transform. The boys chewed on slices of pizza in silence, neither one sure how to break the concerned tension between them.

After what felt like an eternity, Alya joined them in the kitchen. Wearily, she sat at the table and reached for a slice of pizza. Her face was ashen and drained. Whatever had been upsetting Marinette was now burdening her best friend too.

“She didn’t get the internship.” She said.

“What?!” Adrien was incensed. “Her design was by far the best and her interview? She was perfect! What the fuck does Gabriel think he’s doing?!”

“Voice down, Adrien.” Alya warned him, “Marinette’s sleeping it off in there.”

Adrien wanted to march into his father’s office and demand to know what on earth possessed him to give such a prized internship to someone less worthy. Righteous indignation boiled inside him. How dare anyone act so unfairly to such a big-hearted person? What would make Gabriel reject her? _Like son, like father,_ a voice in his head said.

“You know we love you, Adrien, but your father is pure garbage sometimes,” Nino said.

“Sometimes?” Adrien said incredulously, “I can’t remember the last time he acted like a regular human being.”

“Summer. Three years ago.” Alya’s eyes were boring into Adrien, full of accusation. “Gabriel had a real soft spot for Mari. I never knew if he saw himself in her, or... or, your mother, but I’d never seen him dote on anyone like he did with Marinette, even you.”

She was right; that summer was the last time his father treated him with affection, too. Even though his friend was tentative to mention it, now that she had something that had been puzzling him finally made sense - _“Our home lost its warmth that day, my dear”_ \- Gabriel was referring to the same thing as Alya. Around Marinette, his father’s whole demeanour was lighter, more like he’d been before his mother disappeared. His whole summer was easier and at the time he’d put it down to being in love, his reduced workload (his father granted him something of a break from his modelling responsibilities so he could enjoy his summer) or the lack of akumas, but now he realised that his father’s mood was better too.

_Could Gabriel have really cared so strongly about Marinette? Surely that would be more reason to give her the damned internship, then?_

“I was stupid and selfish, wasn’t I?” Adrien asked his friends.

“Yes.” They answered in unison, then all three of them started to laugh.

“Thanks for sugarcoating it for me, guys.” Adrien chuckled.

“We’re your best friends, dude, we don’t need to beat around the bush with you,” Nino said.

 

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

**30th August - 2½ years ago**

As soon as he walked out the bakery he regretted his decision.

He wanted to beat the door down, fall at her feet and beg for forgiveness. Instead, he went to Nino’s place and let his friend berate him for his foolishness.

“Are you fucking stupid?” Nino was livid. “Marinette is the most honest person we know, cheating isn't her thing. I get that Cat Noir is a superhero, but you are the LOVE OF HER LIFE.”

“I know! It’s entirely my problem. I don’t even know why I acted that way.” Adrien’s head was in his hands.

When he first got his miraculous and the powers that come with it, he was overeager ( _yeah, ok, cocky_ ) and so elated at the possibilities and the promise of sweet freedom that he didn’t think about the way he acted or how Ladybug might take his constant flirting and outlandish puns. After the business with Glaciator, he reined in the flirtations a little, as much to protect his own heart as to spare Ladybug. Over time, as he matured, so did their relationship, blossoming into one of mutual respect. Adrien still loved her but had learned that ostentatious displays of affection (including the ones that almost got him killed) were never going to win her over. Their friendship was the most important thing to him

After admitting his feelings about Ladybug to Marinette the night of Glaciator, he developed a bond with her too. He had someone else he could be himself with and a trusted confidante.

Then he started noticing her more at school. Little things; how thoughtful she was, how every classmate received a homemade gift on their birthday; how feisty and sure of herself she was when standing up for others; and her creative brain that never seemed to rest.

She was more like Ladybug than she knew - fearless, empathetic, truthful and beautiful. When he visited her as Cat Noir, he’d sometimes see her playful side, other times, she was pensive and vulnerable. Over time, Adrien started to fall for Marinette, but he was too clueless to notice. When she kissed him in the park, the pieces slotted together. Cogs in his mind connected to his heart as perfectly as a Swiss-made clock. He loved her! Ladybug hid behind a mask, refusing to share her life with him. Marinette wore no such mask, she was sincere and open.

Why was he so jealous of her friendship with Cat Noir when he **was** Cat Noir?!

He was protective of her. Overprotective. He’d let that boil over and hurt Marinette.

“You need to fix this, Adrien. Quickly.” Nino said. “Before Alya kills you.”

“How? It’s going to take more than an apology. I basically threw her trust back in her face and called her a liar. I don’t see how we can get past that.” Adrien

“Dude, I’ve know Marinette a long time. Go to her. Now. Apologise and tell her where your head is at. I promise you, she’ll listen.” Nino urged him.

And yet, Adrien was terrified of facing her, of seeing the disappointment in her eyes. He was a coward.

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

 

They demolished two whole pizzas over talk of past adventures and future plans.

Alya was working part-time as a junior reporter and her editor had offered her a journalism post after she graduated. The Ladyblog now had some amazing sponsors and she was making enough money from it to live. She had a big decision to make, follow her childhood dream of being a journalist, or commit full time to the Ladyblog.

Nino had been DJing in several clubs across the city to fund his way through film school. Over the past year, music had started to overtake movies as his main passion and he was conflicted about which to pursue. Adding to his quandary, he had been asked to do a set at the birthday party of an influential socialite friend of Chloe’s and was hard at work creating some original content for the occasion.

“It needs a hook.” Nino said, playing the track for Adrien and Alya, “but I’d need someone to sing it and I don’t know anyone who could do it for me.”

“Adrien has a friend who could knock that out the park for you.” A voice from the doorway startled them. “I heard her sing the other night at a party.”

Alya jumped up and invited her friend to sit down, fussing over her. Marinette looked smaller than usual and her smile was conspicuously absent.

“Right.” Adrien said, “Ruby. I’ll give you her number.”

“The girl from the newspaper?” Nino asked.

“The very same.” he rolled his eyes. His father was still quietly seething about that article. “We’re not even a couple. She’s... I’m… it’s complicated.”

“So you two were at a party together?” Alya questioned pointing between Marinette and Adrien. The inquisitorial tone was stern. She was fiercely protective of Marinette, even more so since Adrien broke her heart.

“I told Nino about it, it was the one with the akuma.” Adrien said.

“Which akuma?” Alya and Nino asked at the same time.

“First of all, you two have got to stop doing that, it’s creepy. Secondly, it was the post-opera function I went to with Mireille. I was on proxy-Gabriel duty, and we dropped in at the cafe afterwards. It was a better party” Adrien explained.

“I was there with the rest of the wardrobe department,” Marinette added.

‘You worked wardrobe for La Boheme?!” Adrien asked, “You never told me that?”

“When **would** she have told you, dude?” Nino interrupted. “This is the first you two have spoken for ages. Unless you’ve been keeping something from us?” Both of them answered him with an exasperated stare.

“My flatmate, Luka, works backstage at the Palais Garnier, I help out as a seamstress and sometimes they ask me to stand in as a dresser.” She explained.

Adrien knew that Marinette’s life had continued without him in it, but he was just starting to realise how much had changed. She had been working on her career from all angles, pursuing costume and fashion, making contacts and getting her name known. She had been dating, too, he knew, and she’d moved out of her parents’ home.

All of his friends were moving forward, changing, growing and following their dreams. Adrien, though? For him, very little had changed in the past three years, maybe even that last 6 years..? He still lived at his father’s house, modelled for Gabriel Fashions, practised piano at least an hour a day, and snuck out the window as Cat Noir. The only difference was that he was driven to and from university every day, not lycée. Being Gabriel’s son was suffocating him and the only freedom he had was the result of being someone else entirely. But, how could he change his situation without pushing away the only family member he had left?

“How are you feeling now, M, any better?” Alya’s voice brought Adrien’s attention back to the room.

“Embarrassed. I’m sorry I made a scene, you guys” Marinette said. “At least I didn’t throw up, though. **That** would be humiliating.” Adrien saw a smile flicker on the edges of her lips, and her eyes darted to his for a split second. She hadn’t told her best friend about his own drunken escapades, which explained why Nino wasn’t mercilessly ribbing him about it. She wasn’t above a little inside joke though...

“And, what about the internship?” Nino asked, earning himself a slap on the arm from his girlfriend.

“It’s ok. Gabriel Agreste isn’t the only designer in Paris.” Marinette said, matter-of-factly. “And his isn’t the only internship I’ve applied for. I’ll keep working hard until I earn my place in a fashion house.”  
“That’s my girl.” Alya’s smile was wide. “Aside from this evening’s Sauvignon and self-pity episode, you’re not one to dwell on things. I’m proud of you.”

“We all are,” Nino squeezed Marinette’s shoulder affectionately. “Now, do you need anything? Water, painkillers, food?

“Actually, I’m starving,” Marinette said.  
“We have pizza?” Nino offered as he fetched a glass of water from the tap. He flipped the box open. “I can heat it up for you.”   
“No, cold pizza is fine, thanks… ooh! My favourite toppings, that’s lucky.” She tucked into a slice.

“Yeah, what a crazy coincidence…” Nino agreed.

 

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

**30th August - 2½ years ago: later that night**

When Cat Noir found her on her terrace a few hours later, her face was puffy from tears. She wasn’t crying anymore, but her eyes stung and it wouldn’t take much to tip her over the edge into distraught weeping once more.

“Hey Princess, twice in one night has to be… Shit! Marinette?! What happened?” Cat Noir’s eyes filled with surprise and concern. He scooped her up from the floor and placed her on his lap. She curled into the fetal position and leaned into his chest.

“He left me. We fought and I told him to come back when he’d grown up, and… he left. His phone is off, I can’t contact him and I’m not even sure if I want to if I could.” She gazed unblinkingly into his eyes, confusion swimming in hers. “I don’t understand. What did I do?”

Marinette couldn’t read Cat’s expression through her own pain. It looked like guilt, had he overheard her arguing with Adrien? Unlikely, they had been in the kitchen, even his cat-like hearing couldn’t work through two floors, could it? She decided it was probably sympathy; Cat Noir knew heartbreak (at her own hands, she considered with regret) so he could surely empathise.

“Mari,” he said (he had never called her that before) “Don’t blame yourself.”  
“That’s sweet kitty, but you weren’t there. I’m the one who sent him away. I- I should have stayed calm.” Tears began to fall down her cheeks. She didn’t even bother to wipe them away, she knew she was battling against the tide. “He was so- so… He doesn’t trust me.” With a sob, she buried her head in her hands.

For a moment, Cat Noir just held her. No words, no judgement, just warm arms. His embrace made her feel stronger, like she could get through this and move on with her life. A life without her sweet Adrien.

“You don’t have to tell me all the details, but it might help to talk about it.” He suggested.

“I don’t know where to start and I can’t work out what triggered it.” She shook her head. “He… I… Just a couple of days ago, we... I thought we trusted each other”

“Sounds like the golden boy isn’t quite as perfect as his reputation.” Cat Noir said bitterly.

“Stop that, kitty. You don’t know him like I do. He’s perfect. Was? Is.” She said. “In spite of all the hurt in his past and present, he’s too pure to ever have been akumatised. I’m the clutz who leaves disaster in her wake, I’m the reason he got mad. I just don’t understand how quite yet.”

“Hey.” He took her head in his hands, “You’re talking to the embodiment of bad luck and destruction here and you are **not** to blame. Ok?”

・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・

Marinette’s mother put her head through the terrace hatch just before midnight to find Cat Noir sitting on her roof, cradling Marinette in his arms. Her tears streaked her cheeks and her face was red and swollen, but she was peaceful. At some point in this embrace, she had cried herself to sleep.

Cat Noir had tears in his green eyes. He looked distraught for his friend (Sabine knew he visited her daughter from time to time. She was more aware of rooftop comings and goings than Marinette knew) and would probably have been content to hold her all night if required. She nodded kindly at him and opened the hatch as far as it would go. Once she had descended the ladder, Cat Noir followed her and tenderly laid Marinette on her bed. He kissed her hand. One tear slid down his nose and dropped onto her bedclothes.

Seeing his compassion for her little girl, Sabine couldn’t help but draw Cat Noir to her for a hug. He bent down to lay his head on her shoulder as she wrapped her warm arms around him.

“Thank you for caring for my Marinette. You’re a good kid.” She said.

He thought she didn’t see the tears falling in rivers from his eyes or hear his sobs as he extended his baton and departed across the Paris skyline, but she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabine knows!!


	12. 2nd April - Later on

“Tikki.” Marinette whispered. Her kwami phased through the wall from Alya and Nino’s bedroom to meet her in the hallway of the flat. 

“What’s up, Marinette?” Her kwami asked.

“It’s Adrien.” Her kwami looked at her in bafflement. “Cat Noir is Adrien.” She clarified.

“That’s a bold claim,” Tikki said, “do you have proof?”

“He called me ‘Princess’. Twice. Once when he was drunk and once again at the internship competition. If it was a one-off, I might have thought nothing of it, but only one person calls me that. Also, he knows where I live, even though, for all Adrien knows I still live at the bakery, but Cat Noir..? Cat Noir called me Mari the other night too, which he never does. Tonight, I finally placed his cologne... they smell the same.” Marinette checked each point off on her fingers. “And, when he carried me up the stairs, I felt like I was being held by Chat.”

“Bravo.” A black cat kwami had appeared from nowhere and was applauding. “I always suspected you’d be the first one to piece it together. My boy Adrien can be quite oblivious, can’t he?”

Marinette was glad that her friend’s hallway was so narrow. In shock, she slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor. In a wider room, she’d have fallen over with a crash. She couldn’t speak. It was possible she’d somehow unhinged her lower jaw because it hung open and she wasn’t sure it would ever close.

“Plagg!” Tikki chided, “A little subtlety wouldn’t have gone amiss. Now, how are we going to break the news to Adrien?”   
“Where’s the fun in that?” He grinned a wicked grin at the red and black deity before floating down to Marinette’s eye level. “I know you’ve got a lot to process right now, and I think some of it’s going to make you mad, so hear me out. How do you feel about messing with the boy?”

Marinette didn’t hear Tikki scolding Plagg, she was too busy plotting all the ways she could do just that.

“I’m definitely up for that.” She said.

Plagg flew to her cheek and gave her a kwami-hug before phasing back through the wall to the room Adrien was sleeping in. Tikki rolled her eyes and tutted.

“Marinette, this is all a bit cruel, don’t you think?” She asked.

“Tikki, the bastard dumped me because he suspected something was going on between me and Cat Noir. When he  **is** Cat Noir. And, he continued to visit me with his mask on while I spent the next months... hell, year, missing Adrien. At the very least, I deserve to have a little fun with him.” Marinette insisted.

“Well, when you put it like that… how can I help?” Tikki’s wicked grin spread across her face as a matching one grew on Marinette’s.

»»————-————-««

**3rd April**

“You guys, do you realise that last night was the first time in years that we’ve spent an evening together and it wasn’t interrupted by an akuma attack?” Alya said as she poured four mugs of coffee.

“Why do you sound slightly disappointed, Al?” Marinette asked with a grin.

“I’m not! We got to spend time together without chaos descending around us. It’s good. Hopefully Ladybug and Cat Noir managed to get a decent night’s sleep, too, they deserve that, at least.” Alya said. “But, yeah, a tiny bit disappointed - you know how much I love a story.”

Adrien accepted his coffee gratefully and took a seat at the kitchen table. Nino was warming croissants and setting the table with jam, Nutella and butter, while Marinette chopped up fruit and arranged it on a plate. As they all sat down to eat, the conversation drifted, as it often did when Alya was involved, to Ladybug and Cat Noir.

“Cat Noir is so much more than people think,” Marinette said after Alya tried to argue that Ladybug was more important that Cat Noir. “He’s strong and heroic, but he’s also selfless and kind. He cares about people and doesn’t ever use that fact to further his public image. After an akuma attack, while Ladybug is doing the whole public figure thing, Cat Noir is reassuring the victim. He even visits civilians who were caught up in attacks to make sure they’re ok. He’s amazing.”

“That’s true. After I was akumatised, Cat Noir came to check up on me. He was so cool.” Nino agreed.

“And, he’s audacious, you know? He’s willing to take risks in the heat of battle that most people would be terrified to do. Some people think he’s reckless, and maybe he was in the beginning, but he’s not; he’s decisive and bold. If it wasn’t for Cat Noir, there would be no Ladybug - it was his faith in her that gave her the self-belief she needed to defeat Stoneheart. They’re an unstoppable team”

“I think you have a little crush on the Black Cat.” Alya arched her brow.

“Maybe I do,” Marinette answered, unashamed. “He’s hot. A man who wields that sort of power, but still manages to be respectful and courteous to normal people? I’m all in.”

Adrien tried to avoid eye contact. He was certain his face would give the game away right there at the breakfast table. Marinette’s gaze was too intense and when he did look up he was sure she winked at him. His cheeks burned and he knew he was blushing. He busied himself with his croissant so he wouldn’t have to look at her again.

Breakfast passed by while he was lost in his thoughts. He was only pulled from his reverie when Marinette and Nino got up to leave. Nino had booked an editing suite for 9.30am when most students at La femis were still in bed. Marinette needed to go to her place in Montmartre to get her books before lectures started. The commute from the apartment in the 11eme  arrondissement would take them at least 30 minutes and the Metro was busy at that time in the morning so both were keen to start their journey.

»»————-————-««

Nino and Marinette strode up the street towards Voltaire / Leon Blum, their brisk pace helping to ward off the chill morning air. She was going to travel most of the way with Nino, get off the Metro at the stop before his and walk back to her flat. As she considered how close La femis was to her home, something crossed her mind.

“Nino. Do you mind if I ask you something about Adrien?” She said.

“Um, sure? To be honest, the reason I never mention him is that I thought it would be hard for you. And, you know, Alya told me not to.” Nino replied.

Marinette smiled at this. Alya was a formidable ally, she was grateful she had the women on her side. “And I’ve always appreciated it. I was just wondering if you were out with him a week ago, on Friday.”   
“I was meant to be, but I got a last minute DJing gig. Why?” He looked suspicious.

“Oh, erm, my flatmate though he saw him out in Montmartre and I wondered if he was meeting you after school.” She knew it was an unconvincing lie, but Nino wouldn’t question it.

They walked a little further until something else occurred to her.

“Nino, have you or Alya ever told Adrien about me and Michel?”

“Are you kidding?! How would that conversation have gone? ‘Hey Adrien, I’ve set the love of your life up with a mate of mine, I hope you’re cool with that.’ Although now you mention it, he asked me about it the other day. He said Nath told him…” Nino said.

“The love of his life?” She stopped walking. It was as if her brain needed all her energy at that moment.

“Yeah.” Nino scratched the back of his neck, nervously. “I guess he never really got over you. He hasn’t moved on like you have.”   
“No.” Marinette jogged to catch up with Nino, now several paces ahead. “I’ve seen him in gossip magazines with all kinds of girls on his arm. Models and TV stars. He’s dated regularly in the past few years.”   
“He doesn’t date them, Mari. His dad chooses them to fit the brand image. He’s accompanying them to keep the paparazzi happy and to keep the PR wheel turning, he doesn’t want anything with any of them.” Nino explained. “He’s stuck in a rut, to be honest.”

“I didn’t know,” Marinette said.

“You couldn’t, Mar,” Nino assured her. “And until he stands up to his father, he’s never going to be treated like an adult in that house.”

»»————-————-««

**4th April**

“Mlle. Dupain-Cheng. Marinette. I have a favour to ask you.”

That’s how it started. 

Actually, it started with a cryptic text message from Gabriel Agreste’s assistant the previous day asking Marinette to meet Gabriel at his mansion at 4pm sharp. Intrigued, she replied immediately to say she’d be there, before calling her parents and inviting herself to theirs for dinner afterwards.

She was 5 minutes early for her meeting at the mansion, Gabriel was not a man who liked to be kept waiting.

“Mlle. Dupain-Cheng. Marinette. I have a favour to ask you.” Gabriel said, all business. “I know you’re probably disappointed about the results of the internship contest, but if you’re willing to be patient with me, I may have something else in store.”

“Um, ok?” Marinette wasn’t sure where this was going.

“In the meantime,” he continued, “I have been involved in organising a charity fashion show. It was something my wife used to do before… well, you know. Unfortunately, I have rubbed one of the designers the wrong way and he quit, with just three days until the show.”   
Marinette tried to suppress a grin.

“Yes, yes. You and I both know I’m not the easiest person to work with.” Gabriel continued. “Believe it or not, I am working on that. However, my point is that I need a bridal outfit by Friday and your wonderful tuxedo would certainly fit the bill. I wonder… what I’m trying to ask, is do you think you create a wedding dress on the same theme for Friday morning? I’m willing to request your tutors clear your schedule if you require it. I hold a certain amount of sway at ESMOD.”

Marinette was already pulling together ideas when she replied, “I’d be honoured to, M. Agreste. I can sketch a few ideas tonight and get started tomorrow. I have a free afternoon so it shouldn’t be a problem. Will you need me at the fashion show too?”

“I will. The models will be rehearsing on Friday afternoon, if you can be there? I could use your experience as a dresser too. I seem to have also scared off my Backstage Manager” He saw her confused expression, “I have contacts in every wardrobe department in theatres across Paris. I like to keep track of promising up-and-comers and your name keeps popping up.” He smiled.

“I’m flattered, thank you.” Marinette forced herself to say as her cheeks burned at the compliment. 

She furrowed her brow as an idea germinated in the back of her mind. “Sir, have you considered using fashion students to help backstage? I know they’d love the experience of working a fashion show and they should be available at short notice. We third years don’t have much of a social life at this stage. Maybe throw in a few drinks afterwards…”

“That’s an excellent idea, thank you. I’ll speak to my contacts. If I could secure their help, would you be comfortable coordinating your peers?” He asked.

“I’m sure I’d manage it.” She said with a smile.

With the details discussed, model’s measurements established, and instructions on how to claim her expenses back from Nathalie, Marinette readied herself to leave. Something held her back and Gabriel seemed to sense her reticence. He looked at her searchingly.

“Monsieur Agreste? I know this sounds odd, but I assume Adrien is part of the show?”

“He is.”

“Is there any way you could not tell Adrien I’m involved?” She asked.

“I can’t see that being a problem.” Gabriel arched an eyebrow. 

“Thank you.” Marinette said.

»»————-————-««

Cat Noir dropped through Marinette’s open window, as he had done a number of times since the night they first kissed. Most of his visits comprised of drinking coffee and talking until, ultimately ending with the pair making out like teenagers on Marinette’s bed. He was grateful for his magical suit and its claws for keeping the action strictly PG-13. Everything was kept above the clothing and he was thankful there was a clear line in place to prevent him from straying too far and having to endure a lecture from Plagg. 

Adrien’s conscience was a cheese-obsessed demigod.

Tonight, he found her surrounded by sketches of dresses in the same colour scheme. She held her trusty 2B in her right hand while her left clutched yellow, green and purple pencils, ready for use. She barely noticed him enter until he spoke.

“I’m not expected to model this when you sew it, am I?” He smiled.

Marinette looked at him and rolled her eyes. She gathered up the sketches to make space for him to sit down.

“I doubt this particular design would flatter you, kitty. Look through these while I make coffee. I need a fresh set of eyes” She kissed him and put the pile of drawings on his lap.

He browsed the designs. They were cocktail dresses, he guessed. The dresses varied from floor-length gowns to vintage-style knee-length numbers. He stopped at one sketch. It had a sleeveless, v-neck bodice with a plunging back and a three tier high-low skirt in shades of yellow, green and purple. The colour scheme reminded him of the detailing on the tuxedo he wore just over a week ago.

Marinette returned with two mugs of coffee and he held the page up to her.

“Is this meant to match the tuxedo you made?” He asked.

“Yeah, I figured… erm.. I should put all the effort I put into it to good use, considering I didn’t get the internship.” She sat next to him and took the design from him.

“You didn’t? I’m sorry to hear that,” he said. He had almost forgotten that Cat Noir didn’t already know that fact. “It’s good to see you’re already moving forwards, though.”   
“Yeah. There will always be other opportunities.” She nodded, her eyes still scanning the sketch. “I think this is my favourite too. I can use grosgrain silk for the bodice and organza for the skirts to make it really feminine. White or black silk?”

“Um, well, white might make it look more bridal than evening wear, but black is pretty classic. Both would work, though.” He opined.

“Lots to think about,” she smiled. Taking the sketched for his lap and dropping them on the floor, she sat astride his legs, hands on his chest, and kissed him. “Later.”

He wrapped his hands around her waist and returned her kisses. Before long, he was lying on her bed with her on top of him, fluttering kisses behind his ear and down his neck. He felt her teeth graze his skin and he moaned in response. She ground her hips into his lap and desire burned in him. He felt compelled to ask a question. 

“Marinette, what are we?”

“Well, you’re Cat Noir. Defender of Paris and one half of the greatest superhero duo this city has ever seen. And, me? I’m the fashion student who’s straddling you.” Her face was serious, but her eyes twinkled with mischief and gave her away.

“Ha ha.” He said, “but, really, how would you define our relationship?”

“You climb through my window a couple of times a week, we talk, we kiss. I don’t know if there’s a label for that.” She considered. “Amis-amants?”

_ Des amis qui prennent du bon temps:  _ _ friends who have a good time _ _.  _ Is that what he wanted? This was Marinette after all. He remembered Plagg’s words to him, ‘Guard her heart.’ And yet, he knew his heart was already exposed.

“Can I ask you something else?” He said.

“Shoot.” Marinette said.

“You said you dated a guy last year. How did it end?” He asked. Propping himself up on his elbows he tried to look ernest.

She sat up in his lap and rested her hands on his stomach. “I know this sounds mean, but I was over him before we ended our relationship. Michel was a great guy, and it was cool to be able to double date with my friends who set us up, but he wasn’t… This probably sounds dumb, but he wasn’t Adrien.”

“A- a- adrien?” Cat Noir gulped. “You still aren’t over  **him** ?”

“Until about a couple of weeks ago, no. I wasn’t.” She looked at his seriously. “When I was with Luka and Michel, I inevitably ended up comparing our relationship to an idealised memory of the way things were with Adrien so they were doomed to fail. With Adam, in my first year, I was looking for an Adrien replacement. I didn’t even know I had a type until my one-night-stand with Chloe confirmed it. Tall blondes are my jam, lucky for you.” She smirked.

“Chloe?” He spluttered. “My… uh… Chloe... the… erm, Ladybug fan?”

Her smile broadened. “That’s the one. We were both at the same party in the summer between first and second year. She’s mellowed a lot over the years and we were both a little tipsy, and both a little horny… One thing led to another. And another. And another…” 

“Huh.” It was following that summer that Chloe came out to him. She continued to hide her sexuality from her father for another year, but when she finally told the mayor, just before Christmas, he’d done what every loving parent would and hugged her tightly, thanked her for trusting him and told her he loved her. Chloe was like a new person afterwards, no longer burdened by secrets. He was so proud of the woman she’d become, especially after the path she seemed to be on in coll è ge.

“It feels different with you, Chaton. I think I finally got over Adrien the night you kissed me.”

“Huh.” Adrien said.

“It’s ironic, isn’t it? Adrien was convinced that I had romantic feelings for you back then, when you were a great friend and nothing more. It drove us apart. But, your friendship through the years is what’s made me fall for you.” She was thinking out loud. “His jealousy has inadvertently been the catalyst for making his unfounded suspicions a reality.”

“Yeah. Jealousy is a bitch.” He agreed. She was right, of course, but she didn’t know the full story. It was jealousy and cowardice that had led them down this path. If he’d had the balls to go to Marinette as Adrien and apologise, explain himself, talk things through… But, he hadn’t and now, it seemed he’d managed to slam the door to reconciliation by kissing her a Cat Noir. If she knew the truth, she’d feel betrayed.

»»————-————-««

“Too much?” Marinette asked her kwami as they watched Cat Noir fade into the dark horizon.

“It was a little mean.” Tikki said, “You’ve been over Adrien for ages. Were? Are? Oh, this is confusing.”

“Hey, Plagg said I should mess with him.” Marinette justified.

“True, but you nearly made him cross-eyed with all that you threw at him. I feel a little sorry for him.” The kwami sighed.

“Yeah,” Marinette pouted thoughtfully, “I’ll put him out of his misery soon, I promise.”


	13. 5th April - before sunrise

Cat Noir ran.

He didn’t know what else to do. He needed to think.

He had returned home from Marinette’s and paced for what felt like hours before deciding that the best way to clear his head would be to get out of his house.

He transformed and vaulted out the window and ascended the first building he reached. Running on the rooftops up Rue de Rivoli, he barely took in his surroundings as he passed Le Louvre. He didn’t have a route in mind, he simply ran, bounding over the gaps in the hotels, shops and apartment buildings. The lights of the Champs Elysees were like a beacon and before he knew it, he was leaping the Place Charles de Gaulle to land lightly on the top of the Arc de Triomphe.

Leaning over, hands on knees, Cat Noir caught his breath. The cold night air stung his lungs, but he didn’t care. Looking south from his vantage point, he took in the beauty of the Eiffel Tower and remembered he and Ladybug’s first battle there, against Stoneheart. He recalled the pep talk he gave Ladybug after she saved Chloe’s life.

 _“..._ _without you, she'd no longer be here. And because without us, they won't make it, and we'll prove that too_ _.”_

He asked her to trust him and she did, every day onwards.  When Hawkmoth’s face appeared in thousands of black butterflies, Cat was suddenly less sure of everything he had told his Lady, though. Then, watching her stand up to Hawkmoth and purify those akumas was a sight to behold. That was the moment he fell in love with Ladybug.

And then there was Marinette. She came into her life on the same day he fell for Ladybug, but until he accepted that he and LB would never be together without knowing each other’s identity, he’d never thought of her as any more than a great friend. Until he’d fallen for Marinette, he hadn’t considered that he might have a ‘type’, but both were incredibly similar. He was attracted to plucky, determined and creative women with midnight hair, bluebell eyes, and cute freckles.

While he was thinking about Marinette, how did she know about his pep talk with Ladybug? It was never on the Ladyblog, no TV cameras caught the moment. Unless Ladybug herself told her about it. He wanted to ask her about it that evening but knew that doing so would require more explanation than it would yield answers.

And then there were the nicknames. Only two people called him ‘Chaton’, ‘kitty’ and ‘minou’; Ladybug and Marinette. He knew they weren’t exactly a stretch, given his feline form, but it was still odd.

Unless.

No.

Could she..?

No.

 

»»————-————-««

 

**6th April**

[23.00] Alya: Tomorrow. Lunch. Bears and Raccoons. 12pm. No excuses!!!

[23.01] Marinette: Cool. Got to leave by 2, that ok?

[23.01] Alya: Yeah, no problem.

[23.02] Marinette: À demain!

»»————-————-««

[23.00] Nino: Dude, I have news. Please tell me you’re free for lunch tomorrow?

[23.00] Adrien: Oh, the intrigue! Yeah, I should be free. I’m doing a charity fashion show for Gabriel in the evening, but don’t have to be there until 4pm.

[23.01] Nino: Haha! I like to keep you guessing ;)  Does 12 work for you?

[23.01] Adrien: Sounds good to me. Where?

[23.02] Nino: Do you know Bears and Raccoons? On Rue Richard Lenoir.

[23.02] Adrien: Love that place!

[23.03] Nino: Same here. I totally know what I’m having already.

[23.03] Adrien: Bro, you’re making me hungry!

[23.04] Nino: I make no apologies. See you tomorrow :)

[23.05] Adrien: À demain!

 

»»————-————-««

 

**7th April**

“Hey,” Adrien waved to Marinette as she entered the cafe. “Are you meeting Alya and Nino too?”

“Yes. I thought I was late, but if I’m not the last here, I count that as on time.” She grinned, pulling up a seat next to him.

“So, how have you been?” He asked awkwardly.

“Good, thanks. You?”

“Fine.” Oh God, why was this so difficult? He’d been hanging out with Marinette a couple of times a week recently so why was it so strange? “Um, I meant to thank you, actually.”  
“Really? What for?” She asked.

“For keeping quiet about my visit to your place. I don’t think Nino would ever let me forget it if he knew I turned up at yours, cried, threw up, then fell asleep in your bed.” He looked at her, “I can’t believe you slept on the floor.”

“Honestly, it’s fine. You repaid the favour when you carried me up to Alya’s apartment, I doubt they’d have got me up the stairs without you.” She said.

Silence fell between them and they smiled at each other. The self-consciousness he felt when she arrived had dissipated and they relaxed into each other’s company. When Nino and Alya arrived, ten minutes later, giggly and red-faced with wrinkled clothing, Adrien and Marinette shared a knowing look.

“You guys are about a subtle as a brick to the window, you know,” Marinette said.

“Now, now. Just because you’re not getting any, doesn’t mean you can hate on us.” Alya arched an eyebrow.

“Well, actually…” Marinette started to say. “No. You’re right, I can’t begrudge you getting yours. I know it’s been a while since anyone scratched my itch.”

Adrien swore she gave him a sideways glance at that. He knew the suit’s limitations were leaving him frustrated, but he had never considered that Marinette felt the same. He didn’t trust himself not to give away his identity if he de-transformed with her, no matter what safeguards he put in place. The times he and Ladybug had de-transformed in front of each other were risky enough, but to do it with a civilian? No, he wouldn’t.

“Anyway.” He said loudly, changing the subject, “shall we order so you guys can tell us why we’re here?”

“Good idea.” Nino agreed.

The two men went to the counter to order sandwiches for the table. Marinette insisted on pushing a €10 note into his hand, in spite of Adrien’s best attempts to treat her. Once they were all back at the table, they poured their drinks. Nino and Alya each had a beer, while Marinette and Adrien drank sparkling water.

“Ok, so the reason we asked you two here today,” Alya said, “is because Nino and I are getting married.”

Squealing commenced. Mostly from Marinette, but Adrien was secure enough in his own masculinity to admit that he also squee-ed. Next to him, Marinette was firing questions at the couple.

“When? Where? Are you having toasts somewhere? What are you thinking for the dress?” She asked. Adrien couldn’t help but watch the freckles on her nose as her face crinkled with excitement.

“Ok, calm down girl.” Alya laughed. “In a month from now, the Mairie here in 11eme arrondissement, yes, but we haven’t decided where yet - mum wants to cater the party so we’ll probably do it at our place if we can squeeze everyone in. And, I was going to ask you to take care of the dress, if you have the time?”

“I have so many ideas.” Marinette grabbed a notebook from her bag and started scribbling a couple of initial sketches. Adrien could think of a few designs she had shown him three nights ago that would suit Alya’s body shape. He made a mental note to point them out to Marinette next time he visited as Cat Noir.

“Congratulations, man.” He said to Nino as they fist-bumped. “I’m so happy for you.” And, he was. Sure, he fleetingly felt like the world was moving forward with their lives while he kept treading water, but he was genuinely chuffed for his friend.

“Thanks, bro. I was hoping you’d be my witness. What do you say?” Nino said.

“Of course!” Adrien beamed, “I’d be honoured.”

“And, obviously, I want you to be mine, Mari,” Alya added.

“Really?” She looked up from her notebook. “I’d love to. Thank you.” She looked overwhelmed, like she was trying not to cry with happiness. Adrien knew how she felt.

Their sandwiches arrived and the four tucked into lunch. Chattering happily about wedding plans and Adrien’s fashion show that night, time moved quickly until Marinette got up to leave. Glancing at the time, he decided he should go too. He was required at the runway rehearsals at 4pm and his father wouldn’t tolerate tardiness. He decided to order a couple of lattes to go while Marinette packed her notebook in her bag and hugged her friends goodbye.

They stepped out of the cafe together and Adrien handed Marinette one of the coffee cups. She took it gratefully, admitting that she’d pulled a few late nights to get a design finished. They reached the end of the street and the Gorilla was waiting in the limo.

Her face lit up when he asked, “can I give you a ride somewhere?”

“Um, well, I’m going as far as Rue de Lisbonne/Rue Rembrandt but just drop me wherever is convenient.” She said.

They were headed to practically the same location so Adrien settled into his seat.

“It’s great news, Nino and Alya, tying the knot.” He observed.

“Absolutely.” She agreed. “They’re a great team.”

“I know Alya’s going to have the greatest wedding dress ever.” She smiled at that. Emboldened, he continued. “I bet you’ve already got a hundred designs that would fit the bill as a wedding dress.”

“But only a month to pull it all together.” She frowned.

“If anyone can do it, it’s you, Mari.” He realised he had his hand on her shoulder and he removed it.

She opened her mouth to say something, then appeared to change her mind. She bit her lip and searched his face. Unsure what he’d said to prompt this study, he tried to keep his face impassive.

“I thought this would be more awkward.” She finally said. “ _You_ and I have barely spoken in over two years until recently so it should be weird. It’s not, though. It’s like chatting with an old friend.”

Conscience pricked at him and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He had a unique perspective on these matters, but it wasn’t one he was willing to share.

Gorilla pulled up on the corner of Rembrandt and Lisbonne and Marinette thanked them both for the ride before getting out and walking smartly into the street and out of view.

»»————-————-««

Walking towards Rue de Courcelles, Marinette felt an unfamiliar weight in her bag. Snapping it open, she found two kwamis in an embrace.

“Guys. Your enduring love is adorable and all, but you’re going to break my purse at this rate.” She whispered. “Adrien’s going to be looking for you, Plagg.”

“So what?” He floated up and settled into the collar of her jacket. “You’re both going to the same place.”

“We were just discussing how successful your campaign to mess with Adrien is.” Tikki added and settled into the other side of her collar.

“Please. I’m feeling really bad about it all now.” She admitted.

“Not at all. You could go bigger if you like.” Plagg said. “You’ve got him squirming. He’s wondering how much he might have given away about his identity. Plus, he’s in a tizz over the whole thing about how you weren’t over him until Cat Noir kissed you. He thinks he cock-blocked himself.”

“Plagg!” Tikki admonished. Marinette just laughed.

“I just, I still don’t understand why he was so upset about my friendship with Cat Noir when he knew all along that it was totally innocent.” She mused. It was the thing that was bothering her the most.

Plagg sighed. “Adrien’s life is strictly controlled, his father dictates every element of his schedule, even now. He had to behave a certain way in public because he’s the face of Gabriel Fashion.”  
“I know this, Plagg.”

“I know, but you don’t know what happened when he became Cat Noir.” Plagg continued. “He tasted freedom for the first time and he could be whoever he wanted to be. He let himself be the goofy, emotional, funny, unselfish, cocksure and heroic guy that was always there, under the surface. For him, Adrien and Cat Noir were opposite ends of the scale. He is both, but he struggles with that. If he had the choice, I honestly think he’d be Cat Noir forever and leave Adrien behind.”

A tear ran down Marinette’s cheek as the reality of Adrien’s situation hit home.

“He thought you liked Cat Noir more than you liked Adrien because that’s how he feels,” Plagg said.

“Thank you for explaining that to me, Adrien’s lucky to have you in his life,” Marinette told the black cat kwami.

“I know,” He purred, “Will you tell him that for me? I don’t think he realises how great I am.”

 

They reached the hotel where the fashion show was being held. It had a beautiful art deco ballroom that was being artfully lit when she’d popped in earlier that morning to show Gabriel her dress. They were starting to construct the temporary catwalk when she left for lunch so that should be ready to go by now.

Flashing her ID at the staff entrance, she wandered through the labyrinthine corridors of the hotel until she reached the staging area. Gabriel noticed her arrive and waved her over.

“Mlle. Dupain-Cheng, your dress is exquisite.” He told her. “Modern, elegant and unique. It’s more than I asked for.”

She blushed at the compliment. “Thank you, M. Agreste. I worked hard on it.”  
“There aren’t many young designers who can design and create and piece like this in such a short timeframe. You will be an asset to the fashion house that snaps you up.” He looked across the room and saw that the models were milling into the ballroom. “Ah, time to get started.”

Marinette grabbed her notebook from her bag and opened it at a fresh page. She stayed a few paces behind Gabriel, trying to blend into the background. He stood tall, hands behind his back and waited until the assembled models fell silent. She was in awe of the respect he commanded. She knew he had a reputation of being a difficult man to get along with, and she knew, now more than ever, how oppressive Adrien found his home life, but Gabriel had revealed a more caring side to her and she felt compelled to prove herself worthy of it.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Gabriel spoke. “May I take this opportunity to thank you all for giving your time to such a worthy cause. This may be a charity event, but we owe it to the audience to make sure it is a slickly run, professional show. I ask each of you to pay attention to Nathalie as she explains the running order, then get acquainted with the dresser you have been assigned. We will have a run through at 5pm sharp, but you will not wear the outfits until the show proper at 9pm. Please ensure you avail yourself to your dresser for fitting, if your pieces require alteration I’d prefer that was dealt with sooner rather than later. Nathalie? If you will.”

At that, he turned on his heel and walked back to the backstage area. Marinette followed. A smattering of applause followed them as they went. She saw a group of familiar faces huddled in the corner of the room.

“Ah, your team is here, Miss Marinette.” Gabriel gestured towards the group. “Students from ESMOD, here to lend a hand with alterations and dressing.”

He handed her a list of names. Model’s names in one column matched to a student in another. She looked at a row of mirrored tables lining the back of the area, each chair had a name taped to it. Plan in place, she approached her peers and cleared her throat to get their attention.

“Everyone? Thank you for so generously agreeing to volunteer your time tonight. I promise it will be a valuable experience. Getting behind the scenes at a fashion show is what we live for, right?” This was met by chuckles from most of the team. “I have here a list of the models each of you will be required to dress. Please take a moment to locate their makeup chair here,” she waved towards the bank of lights and mirrors, “and their outfits here.” She pointed to racks of clothing on the opposite wall.

Earnest nodding and note-taking answered her. She smiled at the awed eagerness of her classmates, it was an emotion she recognised in herself every time she was backstage at the Palais de Garnier.

“Let’s keep access to the catwalk free, ok? Only use that area for quick changes. I suggest you watch the rehearsal at 5pm and take notes. You need to know when your model is due to walk and what they should be wearing. In the meantime, your model should come and find you for final fittings. If you have items that need to be altered, let me know and we can share the workload. Yes?” She said.

“Yes!” The group echoed back at her. She lifted the list and started reading. As each student heard their own name and their model counterpart, she was pleased to see them split from the group to find their assigned makeup chair and selection of outfits.

“Lucinda?” She called, “you will be dressing Claudine. Marc? You will be dressing Paul. Agnès, you have Zoe. Adam, you’re dressing Axel. Leo’s with Hugo. Léonie, you’ve got Mimi. Honoré, you have Chantelle. Estée has Fay… and I will be dressing Anaïs… and Adrien.”

She finished as the models were ushered into the staging area. They were hesitant, not sure how things were going to work so Marinette grabbed a chair and readied herself to climb on it. Adam and Agnès, two of her best friends at ESMOD, took her hands and helped her ascend the chair gracefully.

“Hi, everyone? My name is Marinette, I’m coordinating the backstage effort tonight. Please, go to your allocated makeup chair and your dresser will come and introduce themselves to you. I’m sure you understand that time is of the essence when it comes to alterations so do assist your dresser by making that a priority. I ask that you try on your pieces before the rehearsal so that we can ensure that everything looks awesome on you for the final show. Thanks.” She looked at her friends and smiled.

Agnès grinned back at her and placed her hands on Marinette’s hips. She supported herself on Agnès’s shoulders as the blonde lifted her off her makeshift stage.

“Thanks for arranging this, Mar,” her friend said. “It’s the most amazing experience. We’re all stoked.”

“You know me, I like to share the love when I can.” Marinette joked.

Agnès’s eyebrows quirked.

»»————-————-««

Adrien wasn’t sure who he was maddest at, his father for not telling him that Marinette would be at the fashion show (running things backstage, no less), Marinette for not thinking to mention it on the limo ride across town, or the tall blonde girl whose arms Marinette was currently laughing in.

She said tall blondes were her ‘type’ and this girl fit the bill. _“Jealousy’s a bitch”_ , he’d said the other night and yet, here he was, envious of the girl who was holding Marinette in her arms. He watched her doodle something in her notepad before ripping out the page and folding it up. Marinette slipped the paper in her friend’s jeans back pocket and slapped her ass as she walked away. The girl took the note out, unfolded it and laughed, then carefully refolded it and placed it back in her pocket. Whatever had passed between them, they were obviously close and once more, Adrien was reminded of how much he was no longer a part of her life.

He found his makeup chair, wondering which fashion student would be his dresser. It looked like males were dressing males and vice versa, but a quick count suggested they were one short. Perhaps he’d be with the classmate Marinette dated. He tried to work out which of the two blonde males in the group was Adam.

 _Snap out of it, Adrien. Be professional._ He scolded himself. He knew Plagg would have some choice words if he knew about his jealousy. Come to think of it, he hadn’t seen his kwami for a while…

“Hi, I’m Marinette, I’ll be dressing you tonight.” He watched as she introduced herself to Anaïs, the stunning redhead seated next to him. “If you’re ready, I’d like to check that your outfits all fit. Would you like to come with me?”

She was incredibly competent at this job, even though he was sure his father had thrown her in at the deep end. Gabriel adopted a ‘sink or swim’ approach to mentoring and liked to observe how his trainees coped in difficult situations.

A hand on his knee got his attention. “Earth to Adrien,” Marinette smiled, “I’m dressing you as well so as soon as I’ve sorted out Anaïs, I’ll be back for you, ok?”

As soon as her back was turned, he fist-pumped the air in celebration. It was an inopportune time for his father to look his way.

Gabriel’s mouth curled into a knowing smile. It was deeply disconcerting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're ever in Paris, Bears and Raccoons is worth a visit. The food is great, gluten free and reasonably priced. The folk there are super-friendly too. http://bearsandraccoons.com/


	14. 7th April - The fashion show

The heat backstage was immense and Marinette had stripped off to a black tank-top and jeans and pulled her hair into a high ponytail to keep it off her neck. The kwamis had been relegated to her bag, safely stowed under one of the makeup tables, because their body heat was only adding to her discomfort. The pace wasn’t letting up any, either. Dressing two models at once was always going to be a squeeze, but Gabriel had neglected to mention that they were walking the runway together for most of the evening so they had to be dressed and ready to go simultaneously.

Throughout, she kept one eye on her classmates. She wanted to be aware if any of them needed support. So far, all was running smoothly. Too smoothly. She didn’t want to jinx things, but she refused to relax until the final model was back in their own clothes and the audience were leaving the ballroom. Adding to her anxiety, her tuxedo and wedding dress combo were the finale pieces. She had fitted the dress to Anaïs and it fit beautifully with only a little alteration. Looking at it hanging next to her tuxedo, she enjoyed how they coordinated while each keeping their own character. She made a mental note to talk to Nino about what he was planning to wear to his wedding.

Then, it happened.

The disaster she’d been waiting for.

As Anaïs descended the stairs from the catwalk, the heel of her stiletto stuck in between two planks of wood. Her right foot stayed where it was and the rest of her toppled down the stairs. Marinette rushed to grab her. She caught her before she hit the steps, but the angle of the fall twisted and wrenched her leg and both Marinette and the model heard the bone snap. Within seconds, Adrien was by her side, helping her to stabilise the leg while Adam called for an ambulance.

She asked her friend to stay with the model while she got Adrien dressed for his final walk, all too aware that his partner was now immobile on the floor, awaiting transportation to the hospital.

“We need to find another model to go on with you, Adrien.” She told him. “We can’t have a wedding without a bride.”

She saw him looking around, weighing up the options. Most of the models were occupied with the walk before the wedding attire one. The ones who were free were too tall for the dress. Anaïs, at 5’ 6” was petite in comparison to the other towering 5’ 11” models.

“You can wear it, Marinette.”

“No, I can't. I'm not a model, I’m maladroit. I’ll trip up and ruin the show. I can’t.” She reasoned.

“Miss Marinette. You are the most capable young women I’ve ever met. You most certainly can do this, and anything else you set your mind to.” Gabriel said from behind her. He must have been alerted to the commotion backstage by Nathalie.

“No, there must be someone else. I can’t. All those people? No. I…”

“Marinette, look at me.” Adrien implored.

She looked into his eyes. The green eyes she fell in love with that day under his umbrella, that looked at her in bemusement when she stuttered and stumbled in his presence, that softened to betrayed his affections for her long before his brain caught up with his heart. The eyes that belonged to her partner, that gazed out from behind his black mask and trusted her wholeheartedly.

“Keep your eyes on me, ok?” He told her, “I’ll walk down the catwalk first. When I reach the end, I’ll turn round and look at you. Walk towards me, take my hand and we’ll walk back up the runway together. You can do this. We’ll do it together.”

How could she refuse him?

»»————-————-««

Adrien readied himself at the top of the stairs. He knew to wait until the upbeat soundtrack switched to the love song to which he would walk down the catwalk. The opening bars of Coeur Volant sounded and Zaz’s voice came out of the speakers.

He sashayed down the runway, turning once when he reached the end. He wanted to savour this moment, show the audience how talented his Princess really was, but he knew that would mean stealing her thunder. He looked back and caught two bluebell eyes, wide with terror, peering from backstage. Keeping his eyes fixed on hers, he held his hand out to her and nodded reassuringly.

Marinette stepped on to the catwalk and Adrien forgot his own name.

Her hair was curled into ringlets and pinned up messily. Tendrils of black-blue fell to her bare shoulders. Her makeup seemed to make her eyes look bluer and her perfect bone structure was enhanced by blusher and light contouring. The dress was perfect, too. The white silk bodice fit her curves and the knee-length to tea-length skirt displayed her shapely legs. The organza tiers swayed gently as she walked nervously, but steadily towards him.

Soon, they were face-to-face at the end of the runway. He took her hand and bowed deeply before brushing his lips over her knuckles. Then, he lifted her hand above her head and twirled her under it. Her skirt flared out and the audience ‘ooh’-ed at the sight. He gulped as he took in the backless bodice and saw her smooth skin displayed so beautifully.

Marinette hadn’t seen the rehearsal of this part of the show. She’d been called backstage to help hem some trousers, so she didn’t know what was due to happen next. Adrien prayed that she didn’t seize up or run away in surprise.

He placed a hand on her face, cupping her cheek.

“You look amazing, Mari.” He whispered.

For a moment, she closed her eyes and nuzzled into his palm. When she reopened her eyes, Adrien was centimetres away, tilting her face towards his.

She melted into his kiss and the audience ceased to exist. They were alone in this moment. He wrapped his arms around her waist and felt hers in his hair. For few more seconds, he let himself be consumed by this kiss before breaking away from her. They remained, staring at each other, breathless, while the audience whooped and cheered. Hearing his cue in the music, he took Marinette’s hand and led her back up the catwalk. The applause continued long after the pair disappeared backstage.

»»————-————-««

The only sound she could hear was the thumping of her heartbeat. She remembers seeing Adrien beckon her forwards, remembers reaching him and feels him turn her under his arm. Then he kissed her and her brain stopped. She didn’t know how she got back to the staging area. She assumes Adrien led her there, but she genuinely doesn’t recall.

She heard Gabriel call her name and she focused hard on what he was saying. It took all of her concentration to carry out his instructions.

Soon, however, she had all the models lined up in their final outfits, ready to take one last walk. Then Gabriel would step out onto the runway and thank the audience for their donations. As soon as the models were off the catwalk, her team of dressers would spring into action to make sure every item of clothing was returned to the correct hanger and stored properly on the right rail. When Adrien arrived backstage, she readied herself to do the same with him. Instead, he took her hand and led her back up the stairs that lead to the front of house.

She heard Gabriel say her name, heard applause and Adrien walked with her into the spotlight. He handed her over to his father and exited via the audience. Gabriel was commending her work backstage, he was informing the crowd that Marinette’s dress and Adrien’s tux were designed and made by her. Then Adrien returned carrying the biggest bunch of roses she’d ever seen.

She was briefly reminded of La Tristesse, but even her miraculous roses paled against these flowers. This week had been one of the most hectic of her life, she mused, but she had never been happier.

Offstage once more, she was swarmed by her ESMOD classmates. They hugged her, slapped her on the back and high-fived her as they congratulated her on the show. She knew this adrenaline high would last for some time and she was happy to ride it with them. They were making plans to go on to an afterparty.

After making final checks to ensure every garment and accessory was back in its rightful place, she looked down and realised that there were two pieces missing. Hers and Adrien’s. She tracked him down, standing with his father and another older gentleman and pointed to his tuxedo. He excused himself from his father’s presence.

“Do you need this back?” He asked.

“I don’t think so.” She said, “I think your father is keeping it. I was just wondering if he wanted the dress too.”

“It’s yours, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng, likewise the tuxedo. I have finished with my adjudication so you are free to do as you wish with it.” Gabriel had a knack for appearing out of nowhere.

“You should keep it, Adrien.” She said. “I know you have tonnes of couture, but this was made to fit you so I’m not sure what else I should do with it.”

“Really? Are you sure?” He looked delighted. “Are you going to the party now?”

“Yes, everything’s in order backstage so I’m good to go,” Marinette explained. “I just need to get changed and grab my bag”  _ And check that our kwamis aren’t up to mischief, _ she didn’t say.

“I should change too.” He said, “I’ll come with you.”

He waved to Gabriel to let him know they were leaving and placed one hand on her back to guide her through the crowd. She tried not to think too much about his hand against her skin. And how much she’d been craving his touch for weeks now.

»»————-————-««

“Can we hurry this along now, please?” Tikki asked. “Marinette already knows Adrien is Cat Noir, it’s not too much of a leap to assume Adrien’s close to figuring out Ladybug, is it?”

“You have no idea how oblivious my boy is,” Plagg said. “I’m happy to start dropping hints, but you have to explain it to Master Fu if it all goes wrong.”

“It’s not going to go wrong.” Tikki was confident. “It’s just, I’ve drilled it into Marinette that she can’t tell anyone her true identity I’m not sure how easily she’ll be able to just tell Adrien. I think she’ll need him to figure it out for himself.”

“At the very least, if Marinette tells Adrien she knows he’s Cat Noir, it might help them release some of the sexual tension that’s been building up between them.” Tikki giggled at that. Plagg scowled. “It’s fine for you, you can get away from them, I’m stuck in the miraculous while they dry hump.”

“Plagg!” Tikki rebuked.

“Hey! I’m the one that has to endure it. Besides, if we get Marinette and Adrien together again, you and I have a lot more time together, too.” He purred.

Tikki found it hard to refuse him when he made that sound.

»»————-————-««

Adrien had to help Marinette out of her dress. Her classmates had sewn her into it in their haste to get her ready for her walk and she couldn’t get it off without help. He tried not to look as she shimmied braless out of her outfit, but he couldn’t help himself. She had her back to him as she slipped a black jersey dress over her head so she didn’t see his eyes roam over her perfect skin, or the pink flush of his cheeks as he noticed the plunging cowl back and the way the fabric hugged her figure. Then, she bent over her bag to retrieve sheer black hold-up stockings and Adrien was sure his head exploded.

He changed his own clothes quickly, glancing at Marinette as he tugged on his shirt. He caught her eye and smiled as her eyes roamed his chest until he did up the last button. He saw her smirk to herself as she turned her attention to sliding her feet into black kitten heels. She pulled the hairpins out of her updo and shook out her hair.

Needing a moment to collect his thoughts, he crouched next to his bag and unzipped it. His phone, wallet and tablet were all in there, along with a box of Camembert cheese but, conspicuously...

“Plagg?” He whispered and panic rose in his chest. Where was Plagg?

With a flash of black, his kwami appeared.

“Where the hell have you been?” Adrien growled.

“I’ll have you know that, as lovely as your bag is, there are other places I like to hang out,” Plagg said.

“You’re going to be spotted,” Adrien said.

“No.” The corners of the black cat’s mouth twitched upwards as he spoke. “I promise I would never reveal myself to someone who didn’t know your identity.”

“Plagg? What do you mean?” Adrien could see the amusement on his kwami’s face but didn’t know what was so funny.

Then he was gone.

“Ready?” Marinette asked as he was still searching the air for Plagg.

“Um, yeah.” He said, “Sorry. Yes. Ready.”

“Are you sure?” She frowned at him.

“Yes. I thought I’d lost something, but I’m sure it’ll turn up.” He said.

Marinette and Adrien the walked through to the bar by the lobby where the afterparty was already in full swing. When they arrived, Marinette’s classmates cheered for her. Adrien had grown up around fashion shows and found them a bore, but to see how appreciative Marinette’s ESMOD classmates were to have been involved in this one was was a timely reminder of his privileged upbringing. He’d been modelling since childhood and it was hard work, and over the past few years his father wasn’t exactly enthusiastic about his efforts, but he knew there were plenty of perks involved in being an Agreste. Of course, it had to be Marinette who helped him see that, even if it was inadvertent.

He watched as eight fashion students, eight models and a handful of hair stylists and make-up artists surrounded her and hugged her, noticing how each of them reacted to her. The models were mostly thanking her for such a smoothly run show. He had to agree, it had been the least stressful Gabriel event he’d ever attended. Marinette’s quiet confidence had been a calming influence on everyone and backstage had been a far more enjoyable place because of it.

All of her friends showed her fondness, she was completely adorable after all, but he read their body language and saw that he wasn’t the only one trying to conceal hidden feelings for her. He spotted Adam immediately. Of the two blonde guys in the group, only one closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair when he hugged her: the taller of the two, with blue-grey eyes. Marinette said they’d dated back in their first year and it looked like Adam was harbouring hopes for a reconciliation.

And, then there was Agnès… She and Marinette had a playful, physically affectionate relationship. They stood close, hugged, stroked each other's arms, faces and hair. They could be touchy-feely friends, but Adrien couldn’t help himself thinking about Marinette’s confession to Cat Noir about her one-night stand with Chloe. Could there be more to Marinette and Agnès’s friendship?

“I need a drink,” Marinette said when she finally extricated herself from her gang of admirers.

“Is all the adoration too much for you?” He asked cheekily.

Marinette frowned at him ignoring his dig, “we should toast ourselves.” Seeing his confusion, she continued. “For being the greatest témoins there has ever been.”

“It’s a bold claim, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng,” he said. “I mean, we haven’t done anything yet.”

“True, but I think tonight proved that, in spite of everything, when it comes down to it, we still make a good team.” She smiled shyly and Adrien felt like nothing could ruin this moment.

Until.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng!”

A familiar voice rang out behind her. Before she could turn around, two hands snaked around her waist and Chloe Bourgeois kissed her cheek. “Who makes a good team?”

“Adrien and I.” Marinette explained, “Alya and Nino got engaged and we’re the witnesses.”

“About time! They've been together forever.” Chloe said, arms still draped over Marinette. “So, how are you? It’s been a while… a year?”

“Yeah, at least that, I think. I’ve been busy, but good.” Marinette looked at Adrien, who was turning beetroot from the neck up. She stifled a snigger and nudged her old nemesis.

“Our relationship has… thawed… somewhat since lycée.” Chloe told Adrien, noticing his blushing, nervous demeanour.

“Huh. Uh… I can see that.” He managed to say.

“Adrikins!” Chloe threw her arms around his neck and reached up on tiptoes to kiss him, “are you ok?”

Marinette tried not to snicker, she really did. As much as she enjoyed making him suffer these days, she had resolved to put him out of his misery. “I  **think** , Chloe, that Adrien might know more about our relationship history than he’s letting on.”

“You think?” One blonde eyebrow shot up. “How would he know?  **I** never told Adrien that my first time with a girl, and his first time with a girl, was with the same girl.” Chole wrapped her arms around Marinette again and watched as steam almost came out his ears.

“Well, I only told one person about you and me, Chloe, and it wasn’t Adrien,” Marinette said. “So, how does he know?” She wound her arm behind Chloe’s back. They were both staring at Adrien intently.

“Hmmm… I guess the cat’s out the bag, huh Marinette?” Chloe added.

“I think that’s  **exactly** what it means.” Marinette winked conspiratorially at Adrien.


	15. 7th April - After the show

_Shit. Fuck. Shitshitshitfuckingshit. Marinette knew._

Marinette definitely knew that he was Cat Noir.

And now, Adrien knew where Plagg had been all day.

He was going to kill Plagg later, but more pressingly, he had to get Marinette on her own and establish just what she knew and how she figured it out.

And when did she meet his kwami?

The party noise and background music were muffled like he’d put earplugs in, and his vision narrowed as he focussed on one person.

“Plagg!” His teeth were clenched as he summoned his kwami. When he didn’t appear immediately, Adrien located Marinette’s messenger bag and gave it a poke. “Plagg. I know you’re in there.”

Plagg appeared, looking both contrite and unremorseful in the same expression. “You rang?”

“Marinette knows about me,” Adrien said, slipping into a quiet and relatively dark booth in an unoccupied corner of the hotel bar.

“Does she?” Plagg attempted to look surprised.

“That wasn’t a question. I know that she knows who I am and, since I found you in her bag, she knows about you too. So, tell me, how long has she known?” He asked.

“I think this is a conversation you need to have with her.” Plagg nodded to where Marinette was dancing with Chloe and her classmates. “If it helps, we’ve already discussed the whole mess of you dumping her because you were jealous of Cat Noir, or whatever bullshit reason you gave yourself for running away from your relationship.”

_Oh, shit._

Adrien went to the bar with leaden feet. He knew this was a conversation he had to have, but he was dreading it.

Even before Plagg reminded him of just how much he’d screwed himself, he didn’t want to face Marinette. He didn’t want to confirm that he was Cat Noir. Even less so, he was dreading admitting that he had been inviting himself into her bedroom on an increasingly regular basis over the past few years.

He ordered a large Sauvignon Blanc for her and a Sancerre Rouge for himself. While the barman prepared the drinks, he sidled up to her on the dancefloor and took her hand. Wordlessly, he led her away from her friends. She followed without complaint.

“I think we need to talk.” He simply said as soon they were out of earshot. She nodded.

 

“So…” Adrien looked unsure how to begin. “Uh. I hear you met my kwami.”

She smiled, which was a positive sign. It had been a good place to start.

“Plagg? Yes, we’ve met. My bag stinks of cheese now, by the way.” She affirmed.

“Join the club.” He said. “Are you not freaked out? By me… “ his voice lowered to barely a whisper, “...being Cat Noir? By coming face to face with the small mystical creature that gives me my powers?”

“I’m not going to lie, the first time I met a kwami, I lost my shit.” She admitted. “But I like Plagg. He had some good advice for me and he helped me get my head around your, erm, alter ego.”

“I don’t want this to come out the wrong way, but it’s something I have to say.” His Adam's apple bobbed as he prepared to speak. “My identity is a secret for good reason. If Hawk Moth ever found out who I am, he could use the people I love to get to me. You included. Do you understand?”

“Adrien, I understand more than I can explain right now. Your secret is safe with me.” She assured him and reached across the table to squeeze his hand. “Do you trust me?”  
“With my life.” He answered.

“And I will guard your secret with mine.” She said.

Relief washed over him at her words. She was taking it all spectacularly well, all things considered.

“Thank you.” His eyes fell to her hand, still atop his. “Are you angry at me? For visiting you as Cat Noir... that night?”

“Oh, I was furious.” She said, “but I’ve dialled it back several notches to simmeringly mad. I get that you were scared to face me as yourself. I’ve seen how your father reacts when you ‘disappoint’ him and I understand why you wouldn’t want that reaction from me. I wouldn’t have been angry, by the way, I was hurt, not mad. Plagg has helped me fill in the blanks, though. He’s very wise.”

“Plagg?! Wise?” His tone dripped with scorn. “I don’t think that was my kwami you met after all.”

"This is why I said you should mess with him for while, Marinette.” His black cat kwami appeared at her neck. He must have been hiding in her hair. “And why you’re my favourite.”

Adrien’s jaw dropped as he watched Plagg actually nuzzle her cheek.

“You are so nosy, Plagg. Go back to my bag and I’ll go raid the plateau à fromage I saw them bringing out a few minutes ago, ok?” She winked at him and he purred against her cheek before zooming away to hide in her bag.

“You have to teach me how you do that.” Adrien was awestruck. “He’s a stubborn pain in the butt for me.”

“It probably helps that I agreed to mess with you,” Marinette admitted, and Adrien couldn't even bring himself to be mad. “After the argument about Cat Noir, finding out you were Cat Noir? I was fuming. Plagg didn’t need to try hard to convince me to have a little fun with you.”

“In what way?” He asked.

“Um, well, I exaggerated the impact you had on subsequent relationships…” She had the grace to look guilty, at least. “To be fair, I did try to replace you with Adam, that was true. My night with Chloe is what snapped me out of it and showed me that I could have a good time when I wasn’t missing you; she helped me get closure. Oh, and at Nino and Alya’s I laid it on a bit thick when I was defending Cat Noir. I meant everything I said, but I said it to make you squirm.”

“So, what gave me away?” He had to know.

“You called me Princess. Twice. Once when you came to my place drunk and then you absentmindedly said it again at the photoshoot.” Adrien wanted to smack himself on the forehead for being so careless. “Plus, you know where I live, which Adrien shouldn’t know.”

This was easy, Adrien thought. It should have been a difficult conversation where she became hysterical and he tried in vain to talk her down. That was how he always envisioned it when he considered revealing his identity to Marinette in the past. He’d worried that she’d feel angry or betrayed at the secrets he’d kept from her, but she was remarkably calm and understanding.

“You’re amazing, Marinette.” He said, noticing that she still had her hand on his.

He wasn’t the only one to notice.

»»————-————-««

Agnès kissed Marinette, last year at a party. She was flattered that her friend liked her, but things were just getting started with Michel and she didn’t want to lead her on. They’d talked and Marinette thought they’d gone back to being friends without any lingering feelings. Tonight, she was ready to admit that Agnès had a different perspective on things.

She and Adrien had been so preoccupied by each other that they hadn’t seen the akuma. It was only when they heard screams that they turned to see Hawkmoth’s latest victim heading towards them.

“If I can’t have her, nobody can.” Maladie d'Amour growled.

She looked to Adrien, “go.”

“No. Not until I know you’re safe.” He insisted.

Marinette knew two things at that moment. 1) Adrien/Cat Noir would always prioritise her protection and there was no point in arguing with him, and 2) she also needed somewhere safe to transform. She let Adrien take her hand and lead her out of the bar to take shelter behind the reception desk. There was a door within reach. It led to a cloakroom and the couple darted inside and closed the door.

“Plagg?” Adrien asked and his kwami appeared in front of them. “Claws out!”

In a flash of green light, Adrien transformed into Cat Noir.

“Ok, that was hot,” Marinette admitted.

“Please, Princess, our lovesick friend out there is already out to get you and Adrien, let’s not put me on the hit list too.” He winked and her knees turned to jelly. “When I’m gone, barricade the door, ok?”

As soon as the door closed behind him, Marinette called for Tikki and transformed. She made sure to shut the door behind her, then ran to the bar to assist Cat Noir.

“Minou! You started the party without me, I’m hurt.” She said, scanning the room to check for casualties and anyone else how needed help. She saw scared eyes staring out from under tables around the dancefloor, other guests lay strewn about the ground.

“Sorry, My Lady.” Cat quipped back, “you know me, the life of the party.”

“Where is Marinette and the blonde boy?” Maladie d'Amour demanded.

“Yeah, like we’re going to tell you.” She scoffed, “So what are we dealing with, kitty?”

“She makes people literally **fall** in love,” he gestured to the partygoers littering the floor. “And I thought I’d cornered the market on puns.”

“You’re still the pun-master, kitty. So, where’s the akuma hiding?” Ladybug studied her friend’s form, seeking something she might have given her or something that was meaningful to both of them, but she came up short.

“I hate to sound impatient, bugaboo, but I was kind of in the middle of something when Little Miss Possessive turned up and I’d quite like to get back to it.” Cat Noir called while they fought off the supervillain.

Chloe was valiantly leading guests behind the small bar for shelter as they tried to keep Maladie d'Amour distracted from knocking anyone else over.

“The akuma. Where is it?” Ladybug mused.

“The note in her back pocket!” Cat Noir shouted with glee as the realisation hit. “Marinette slipped a funny note into her pocket earlier… erm, she told me when I was helping her and the guy to safety…”

“That was a good catch… by Marinette.” She said and wondered how it had taken her so long to figure out the man behind the mask, was he always this obvious?

She summoned her lucky charm. Double-sided sticky tape fell into her open hands. Her quick mind surveyed her surroundings and formulated a plan. She covered the back of her yo-yo in the tape and called to Cat Noir to continue to keep their foe busy. She swung the yo-yo at the back of Maladie d'Amour’s trousers and the note adhered to the sticky tape. She flicked her wrist as the yo-yo recoiled to lift the paper out of its pocket and carried it to her hands.

When she tore the paper, a black and purple butterfly fluttered out and her friend dropped to her knees as the evil transformation dissolved. With a few words, the akuma was purified and Ladybug’s miraculous magic was returning everything to normal. Marinette looked at her friend on the ground and at Cat Noir before stealing out into the hotel reception.

“My Lady,” Cat followed her. “I need to tell you something. Someone knows my identity.”

“Ok.” She said. “Do you trust them?”

“Absolutely.” He stated, “she’s the most trustworthy person I know, next to you.”

She smiled. “She? The one who’s been making you smile these past few months?”

“The same.” He grinned.

She stepped towards him and kissed his cheek. “Then I’m glad you have no secrets from her.”

“You’re not mad? I haven’t told you who I am.” He said.

“Kitty. I could never be mad at you for long.” Her earring sounded their warning tone. “If you can check on the akuma victim, I’ll go check your girl Marinette is ok.”

She waited until he was back in the bar before sneaking back into the cloakroom and dropping her transformation. She had to wait for Adrien to return and de-transform before venturing into the party again, otherwise, she’d attract questions about where he was. Fortunately, he arrived after only five minutes.

She couldn’t help but giggle at Plagg’s melodramatic response to his release from Adrien’s miraculous.

“Cheese! I… need… cheeeeeese.” He moaned.

Adrien rolled his eyes and looked at her as if to say, ‘see what I have to put up with?’

“There’s a cheeseboard in the other room, Plagg,” she reminded him. “We should head back. I should talk to Agnès, sort some things out.”

They crossed the hotel lobby as the staff were taking up their posts again. The air was buzzing with the same relieved excitement that always followed an akuma attack. The music was already playing in the bar and the sound of chatter and clinking glasses suggested the revellers had picked up where they left off.

“One second.” Adrien stopped her before she reached the bar’s double doors. He took her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly, “That’s for being the one to figure me out.”

She placed one hand over his where it rested on her face, stopping him from kissing her again.

“You should save one of these kisses for Chloe, then.” She winced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos give me life! Thanks so much!


	16. 8th April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Adrien, you beautiful tropical fish...

Adrien saw the pile of newspapers on the breakfast table and considered going back to bed. His father would expect him to trawl through every one to find mentions of the charity fashion show and assess how positive the coverage was and the impact on the business. Little exercises like these were commonplace now that the end of his degree was looming and he would soon be part of the Gabriel Fashion team.

Pouring himself a coffee from the pot, he surveyed the mountain of tabloids and broadsheets and mentally prepared for the task.

Last night had been full so of revelations, he’d almost forgotten about the fashion show.

He’d left Marinette to speak to Angès while he found Chloe. It turned out that she’d known about his identity “...for basically ever, Adrikins, duh!” but had kept it to herself. Chloe always said she knew when he was lying and she was right. She didn’t buy his flimsy explanations for his whereabouts during akuma attacks and sometime during lycée, she put two and two together. Even Marinette didn’t know Chloe knew until her unfortunate choice of words gave her away.

Chloe had been amused by the fact he didn’t know who Ladybug was. She laughed when he’d admitted that he hadn’t revealed his identity to His Lady yet and begged her to keep his secret.

_“You haven’t told Ladybug?! But, you said… Oh, Adrikins. You are completely hopeless sometimes.”_

By the time he’d finished talking to Chloe, Marinette had gone. Plagg relayed the message that she was exhausted and needed to grab some sleep before seeing Alya in the morning. He’d forgotten that she was spending the day with her best friend.

Thoughts of Marinette and her designs spurred him on to open the first paper and rifle through to the style section. He found a report on the show and skimmed the text. It was mostly in praise of the charity and mentioned his mother’s fundraising for it. It commended Gabriel for the event and said the collection ‘included works from young, up and coming designers.’

He set that paper aside and reached for the next in the pile. It was the same title that had splashed the photo of him and Ruby last month. The report of the fashion show was teased on the front page in a small column. He turned to page 12 to find a double page spread featuring multiple photographs of the show and famous members of the audience. The commentary was mostly positive, if verging on sycophantic. In the middle of the page, Adrien saw a photograph of himself and Marinette on the catwalk, immediately following their kiss. The caption stated, ‘promising young designer, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, modelled her own creation on the runway. She is known to have caught the attention of Gabriel Agreste, who personally asked her to design this piece for the show… it looks like his son might also be smitten.

Adrien snorted. This was why he hated tabloids, they were always so quick to make judgements and jump to conclusions. He was about to set the newspaper to one side when he saw a thumbnail and the caption, LIFE IMITATES ART? with a page number. He flipped through to the gossip board and choked on his coffee.

“I do wish you’d learn to be more discrete, Adrien.” Gabriel stood in the doorway watching his son wipe coffee off the table.

“Sorry, father. You know I’d never knowingly expose her to this kind of thing.” He said.

“Have you two reached a rapprochement?” His father asked. “I notice that things are significantly less frosty between you two lately.”

“I… We… haven’t discussed it yet.” Adrien watched his father rub his temples in frustration. “We were going to, before the akuma attack, but then, I guess we forgot. I’ll speak to her this week, I promise.”

“The sooner the better, Adrien. Don’t leave her wondering.”

“Yes, father.”

»»————-————-««

“Girl. I did not have to find out about you and Agreste from the gossip rags this morning!” Alya was mad.

“What?” Marinette asked. She hadn’t seen any press coverage. “Do you mean the kiss? That was part of the show. It wasn’t even meant to be me in the dress, but the model broke her leg.”

“No, no. That’s not what I’m talking about. I mean this.” She slapped the open newspaper on the table in front of Marinette.

Marinette was glad she didn’t have coffee in her mouth. There, above the fold, taking up a third of the page, was a photograph of her and Adrien kissing in the hotel lobby. The angle of the image suggested it was taken from the bar so there was any number of possible culprits. She looked at her best friend.

“Do I want to read it?” She asked.

“I wouldn’t,” Alya said honestly. “It suggests you’ve seduced him to further your career, it’s not very complimentary.”

They were meant to be planning Alya and Nino’s fiançailles that weekend. They had been together for so long that their families were already friends so they were combining the party for family with the one for friends. With the short timeframe for the actual wedding, the engagement party had to happen this week.

“I’d love to get into the details with you, but there’s honestly not much to tell yet. We started to talk last night, but the akuma attack got in the way.” Marinette said. “Plus, we have a lot of work to do to get your fiançailles organised **and** plan your wedding so, can we talk about all of this when there’s actually something to report.?”

“Fine. But by the time you’re ready to fit my dress, I expect some answers.” Alya huffed. “That gives you two or three weeks to work things out.”

“Message received and understood.” She promised. She had a few sketches to show Alya with the ideas she’d had so far for her dress, plus a list of party details that had to be taken care of. Nino was in charge of music (obviously) and alcohol (he had a contact in one of the clubs he DJ-ed in) and Alya was responsible for everything else.

“Food-wise, I was thinking canapes, mini quiches and that sort of thing, charcuterie and cheese platters…” Alya said. Marinette wrote ‘extra cheese’ in bold letters next to her notes.

“I can talk to maman and papa about mini quiches and pies.” She offered. “They already want to make your pièce montée so you and Nino need to speak to them anyway.”

“And my mum will do the rest.” Alya added, “Perks of a Cordon Bleu chef mother and a best friend whose parents run the greatest boulangerie in Paris.”

“Ok, so we’ve got food, drink and entertainment sorted.” Marinette checked them off the list. “Invites?”

“Nino and I are calling everyone tonight. WIll you take a list of people to call?” Alya asked.

“Of course. Give me college and lycee friends.” Marinette checked off another item on her list. “Now, what are you planning to wear?”

“Ah, the important stuff…” Alya joked. “Do you want to take a look at my wardrobe?”

»»————-————-««

Sabine was putting her phone back in her pocket as she entered the bakery from upstairs. Tom was frowning at a newspaper.

“Tom, why are you reading that trash? You know they only publish gossip.” She asked her husband.

“Mme. Chamack dropped it round earlier.” He explained. “She said we might be interested in this issue.”

He turned the paper around to show Sabine a blurry, but recognizable, photograph of their daughter and Adrien Agreste kissing in a hotel lobby. She assumed this happened after the fashion show Marinette was so excited about.

“Oh. Does that mean they’ve worked things out?” Sabine wondered.

“Do you mean, has she finally admitted her alter ego to him? I don’t know.” Tom mused. “I think for Mari to truly commit to someone, she’d have to tell them her secret.”

“Yes, and she and Adrien are made for each other, but if they’re not totally honest with each other…” Sabine sighed.

Tom took his wife’s hand, “It’s not our secret to tell.”

Sabine groaned. She knew Ladybug was Marinette’s secret, but she always wondered if Adrien had known that, if he’d have been less jealous of Cat Noir. If he’d known that those rooftop meetings were actually between superhero partners, maybe Adrien would have worried less. It was all moot now. She only hoped her daughter was honest with Adrien this time around.

 

»»————-————-««

 

**10th April**

There was a Starbucks a few streets back from the mansion. It was suitably anonymous that nobody ever recognised him in there, which made it a safe place to meet Marinette after their little tabloid feature.

Marinette was already there, head bowed over her sketchbook, pencil skating over the page. An empty coffee cup sat on the table. Adrien would have happily watched her for longer, but he cast a shadow over her work and she looked up. Her scowl at having her work interrupted turned into a smile when she saw who had interrupted her.

“Adrien! I was engrossed, sorry.” She stood to embrace him.

He hugged her back before going to the counter to order two lattes. While he waited for the coffee, he watched Marinette. She had returned to her sketchpad, fervently drawing out the details for Alya’s wedding dress. He was in awe of her creativity. He allowed himself a chuckle when he considered that both the women he loved had the powers of creation.

Placing the coffees on the table, he asked, “How’s Angès?”

“Fine, I think.” Marinette’s brow scrunched with concern. “I think it going to be awkward between us for a while.”

“That’s rough,” He placed his hand over hers.

“We’ll be ok. How did it go with Chloe?” She said.

“Oh, fine. She was pretty chilled out about the whole thing.” He paused, did he tell her this? “...Although, she thought it was very funny that I haven’t told Ladybug my identity yet.”

Marinette gulped. “Huh.”

Silence fell between them. Adrien took a deep breath. He and Marinette needed to discuss their relationship, to talk about what they were, but he was worried about putting pressure on them. Fortunately, Marinette went first.

“Adrien?” She looked uncertain. “I… I like you. A lot. I guess it’s no surprise to know I’m very fond of Cat Noir and finding out,” she lowered her voice, “that you are Cat Noir has only made my feelings stronger. I think… What I’m trying to say is… ”

She paused, stirring her coffee nervously.

“If we’re going to make this work, we need to be honest with each other, right?” She eventually asked.

“Of course,” Adrien agreed. “We don’t bottle anything up this time around. Complete honesty.”

“Ok. Then I have to say this…” Her phone’s ringtone cut through her words. They both looked at the screen and groaned at the name on the display, but for different reasons, Adrien was willing to bet.

Marinette slid her finger across the screen to answer the call.

“Gabriel, hi. Um, yes? I can come and see you now.” She said.


	17. 12th April

Nino and Alya’s fiançailles were in full swing.

Rose and Juleka ran cute cafe a few streets from Alya and Nino’s apartment and had offered the space for the party. The place, though spacious, was packed. He guessed that Rose had taken care of the decorations for the party, too. Everything was very feminine and floral. It was beautiful and very fitting for an engagement party, but he knew it wasn’t Alya or Nino’s style.

Almost everyone from collège and lycée were there, with the exception of Chloe and Sabrina. Alya was less forgiving of Chloe’s past antics than Adrien or Marinette had been so the pair hadn’t stayed in touch. Sabrina, he was told, was at Yale University and had no immediate plans to return to Paris. It was fun, catching up with everyone and he was recapturing some of the happy-go-lucky atmosphere of his school days.

Adrien was having the best night, even the constant insinuations about him and Marinette’s past relationship and the fact that Nino introduced him to Michel and he was a really great guy, couldn’t dampen his spirits. He’d almost forgotten that Nino had asked him to make a toast later.

Alya looked beautiful in an amber velvet wrap dress that set off the highlights in her hair with knee-high black boots. Nino wore a forest green shirt and black slacks. His only concession to his usually casual style was the retro black Reebok pump trainers on his feet. Adrien happened to know that the colour scheme for their wedding was orange and green and strongly suspected that Marinette was behind the outfit choices tonight.

Marinette was rushing around welcoming guests to the party, making sure the buffet was well stocked and that everyone had enough to drink. She looked stressed.

Beautiful, but stressed.

The sleeves of her pink shirt dress were rolled up to her elbows and tendrils of hair were escaping from her previously perfect crown braid. She wiped sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand and Adrien knew it was time to step in. Marinette was infuriatingly independent, but he knew she needed help.

They hadn’t spoken properly since they met for coffee. Marinette had been summoned to Gabriel’s office and was in there for over an hour before Adrien gave up waiting and went to his room to play the piano. He was modelling all the next day. Today, they’d both been so caught up in running errands for the fiançailles that they hadn’t had a moment to themselves. He knew she had something important to tell him, but he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what it might be.

Excusing himself from the conversation with Nathanael and Kim, he found Marinette in the kitchen.

“How can I help, Princess?” He asked.

“Your timing is perfect,” She smiled. “I need to get a glass of fizz into everyone’s hands before Nino gives Alya the ring. Can you help me hand these out?”

Together, they distributed the contents of four Magnums of Champagne. Nino told Adrien he was being extravagant when they ordered the booze, but Adrien had been on the sidelines of enough events to know that more is always more when it comes to bubbles at parties.

“Are you ready for your toast?” He asked, hoping that she felt as nervous as he did.

“Nope.” Marinette as good as confirmed that she was anxious too.

Adrien tapped his pockets for the notes he’d written. His toast was short and he’d rehearsed it so many times that he knew it word-perfect, but the notes were his security blanket. If he froze, he needed them. While checking his jacket, he noticed an absence.

“Where’s Plagg?” He questioned Marinette.

“Kitchen. There are extra camembert and apple pithiviers in there.” Marinette explained.

Of course. If you ever need to find Plagg, follow the cheese.

Alya nodded to Marinette. She grabbed a fork from the buffet table and tapped it against her glass, the ringing sound caught everyone’s attention.

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming here tonight to celebrate Alya and Nino finally getting their acts together and tying the knot. In three weeks from now, They will be a married couple.” Marinette said, her voice was clear and confident and Adrien was reminded of… no. “Now, because these two have been together forever, there is much to say about their relationship, however, if I told any of those stories, Alya would kill me.” The guests laughed. “Nino and Alya are two halves of a whole, they balance each other perfectly. Nino is a calming influence on Alya, while Alya brings Nino out his shell. Both are loyal, creative and fiercely, terrifyingly, protective of their friends. I can attest to that.” More laughter, “And so, a toast. To the best couple. May you continue to bring out the best in each other. To Alya and Nino.”

“Alya and Nino” The guests repeated and drank their Champagne.

Adrien took a larger gulp than most. He was next. Marinette’s toast had been perfect, why did he have to follow her?

“When Nino asked me to make a toast tonight, I figured he made a mistake. What do I know about love, right?” Adrien paused as a few of his friends laughed politely and Kim coughed, “Ladybug!”. Marinette blushed madly. “But I do know that Nino and Alya are a formidable team. Their partnership is amazing. I’ve been honoured enough to know them since before they got together, hell I even tried to set Nino up with Marinette once,” More enthusiastic laughter came this time. “And I’ve known them as a couple for over 6 years. Whenever I’m with them, I know I’m in the presence of love. So, Nino? Alya? Thank you for being an example to me, and all of us, for what love truly is. To the happy couple.”

“To the happy couple.” The party echoed.

Adrien looked at Marinette. Her eyes shone with tears.

“That was beautiful.” She smiled.

“Likewise,” He grinned and enjoyed her blush.

The turned to where Nino and Alya were standing. Nino spoke, his voice shaking slightly with nerves.

“Alya. Ever since Ladybug locked us in a cage together, I’ve known you were the one for me. Every day since, I’ve felt sure that some of her good luck must have rubbed off on me to have found a woman like you. So...” He took a box from his pocket. “Alya Césaire, veux-tu m’épouser?”

“YES!!” Alya breathed as Nino opened the box to reveal a gold ring set with a large oval Citrine gemstone. She grinned at her hand as Nino pushed the ring on the 4th finger on her left hand. Tears welled in her eyes as she exclaimed, “It’s perfect.”

Adrien and Marinette had helped Nino select the ring. All three finally exhaled. Alya had trusted Nino to choose the ring himself and he was stressed. Bringing Adrien and Marinette was meant to ease the pressure, but it only succeeded in putting them all on edge. There was no doubt now that Alya loved the ring and Adrien felt like he properly exhaled for the first time that night.  Marinette looked to Adrien, relief written large across her features. He knew she felt the same. Finally, he laughed and held out his fist. She bumped it with her own.

“Bien joué,” They both said and their eyes simultaneously widened in horror.

_Oh, crap._


	18. 12th April - post fist bump...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, inner monologues and Ruby comes back to metaphorically kick Adrien's ass.

“ _Oh, Adrikins. You are completely hopeless sometimes.”_

_“Actually, you may have unwittingly simplified things.”_

_“I’m not going to lie, the first time I met a kwami, I lost my shit … I understand more than I can explain right now.”_

Marinette was Ladybug.

Ladybug was Marinette.

Adrien had spent the best part of seven years lusting after two women… who was the same person.

He was the most oblivious person in the world.

How could he have been so stupid?

»»————-————-««

_No, no, no, no, no. This wasn’t how she wanted him to find out._

_Shit. Why did he try to fist bump her?!_

She knew people were talking to her and she was answering them on autopilot, but her mind was otherwise occupied. Fear had gripped her heart and tears were prickling in her eyes, threatening to pour down her cheeks.

She had to find Adrien, needed to talk to him. Where was he?

How could she expect him to trust her now? She should have told him straight away, that night in the hotel. She should have transformed with him in that cloakroom. Instead, she hid. Not quite ready to reveal herself.

She should have ignored Gabriel’s call the other day; if only she had let it go to voicemail. If only she’d called Adrien yesterday and asked to meet him after he finished work. If only she had insisted on speaking to him earlier today, before the party started.

If only. The two most useless words in the world.

She had to keep this party going. The buffet table was starting to empty, there were guests standing alone who needed to mingle, drinks needed to be topped up and she had nearly 50 champagne flutes to wash up before she could leave. She sighed. Alya needed her now. She would deal with Adrien later.

Entering the kitchen, she started filling trays with mini pies and quiches. One of the pithiviers had a bite out of it. Just maybe, there was a way to start making this right.

“Plagg?” She called. “Plaa-aagg?”

Nothing.

“Oh, well,” She said to herself, “I guess I’ll throw the cheese board leftovers in the bin. It’s a waste, but…”  
“Not so fast!” Plagg appeared in a panicked blur, paws up in a defensive stance. “There’s no need to waste perfectly good cheese!”

Marinette grinned. She knew Plagg’s weakness and she wasn’t above using it against him when required.

“You can have the cheese, on one condition. Tell me what Adrien is thinking right now. Is he mad? Freaked out? What?” She asked.

“I’m not a mind-reader,” Plagg argued.

“Thanks, I’m aware of that, but I know you were with him.” She countered. “There’s no way you’d leave half-eaten Camembert unless your Chosen needed you.”

Plagg huffed. “Fine. He mostly feels stupid. Like he should have realised sooner. He had inklings, you know? But he talked himself out it every time.”

“Why?”

“You’re the lucky one, not him.” Plagg smiled sadly. “He couldn’t believe that you and Ladybug could be the same person because he doesn’t think he’s deserving of that.”

“What?” Marinette struggled to understand.

“Look, you know better than most that he’s not the sunshine kid people think he is. He’s had a lot of knocks in his life and he’s not as self-confident as he comes across. I guess he’s wondering if you’ve… **we** ’ve been laughing at him all this time for not figuring it out himself.” Plagg shrugged.   
“I need to make it right,” Marinette said.

“Actually. I think you need to let him come to you this time.” Plagg chuckled as Marinette made a choking sound. “This time, he will come to you, I’m sure of it. Leave your window open.”

She reluctantly agreed with him and relinquished the wheel of cheese she’d been controlling. Plagg grabbed it and ducked into one of the many bakery boxes piled in the kitchen.

“Knock, knock.” A voice from the door called. Marinette whirled around to face…

“Michel! Hi.” She managed to say without sounding too disappointed. She had hoped it was Adrien.

“Nino sent me to make sure you were coping in here… Were you talking to yourself?” Michel asked, an amused look on his face.

“Erm, no? I was um, talking to the cheese.” Marinette said as a snigger came from a nearby box. She coughed to cover the sound. _Great, I’m acting like an insane person._

“Ok… Can I do anything to help?” He offered.

“Can I offer any assistance, Mari? Nathanael’s head appeared the door.

“Alya sent me to lend a hand, what can I do,” Mylene said.

Marinette grinned. She had the best friends.

She doled out tasks to her three helpers and continued to refill the buffet table before rejoining the party.

“There’s no cheese left to talk to now, sorry LB.” Plagg tittered as she left the kitchen.

 

»»————-————-««

 

**17th April**

Adrien checked the number on the door of the rehearsal room Nino had booked. 2618. He was in the right place. The room was unlocked so he let himself in. An upright piano was in the corner of the room. He ran his hand across the lid before lifting it and sitting at the stool. His fingers were poised over the keys as a shadow was cast across the doorway.

“Not again, I’m not emotionally prepared for your angst today.” Ruby laughed.

“Sorry.” Adrien held his hands up. He had absolutely been ready to spill his feelings over the keyboard.

He still hadn’t spoken to Marinette, still didn’t know what to say to her. He felt foolish and knew that avoiding her wasn’t helping either of them. Plagg, Gabriel and Nino had all told him to ‘just speak to her’ but he couldn’t. Not yet.

“So, why are we here?” Ruby asked.

“I was hoping you knew.” Adrien admitted, “I assumed it had something to do with Nino’s track, but if you don’t know…”

“No, we recorded my part to that last week. All I know is the number of the rehearsal room, that’s it.” Ruby said.

“That’s because this is a secret mission,” Nino said from the doorway. “I’ve sorted out our musique d’entrée, it’s the song that was playing when Alya and I both said we loved each other. I’m struggling with the music for our first dance though.”

“And we’re here to help with that?” Ruby inquired.

Nino rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Yeah.”

Adrien smiled. Nino usually gave the impression that nothing could ruffle him so it was somehow reassuring to see him flounder occasionally. The girls had taken control of most of the wedding details, with Marinette herself dealing with invitations, reception venue, outfits and wedding cake. Nino had one main job; the music.

“How can we help? Adrien asked.

“Alya’s family love jazz so I thought we could come up with something in that style? I have some 5/4 drum beats on my sampler and between us, we should be able to create something.” Nino sounded hopeful.

“In in,” Ruby said.

“Me too.” Adrien agreed.

Nino’s face flushed with relief and he started unpacking his equipment.

“I have a friend who can help us record it if we come up with something workable today.” He grinned, a weight already lifting from his shoulders.

»»————-————-««

“Oh oh oh, he’s got me spinning round, oh oh oh, my feet are off the ground.” Ruby’s voice resonated in his head, even after their recording session was over. Something about the lyrics made him think about his Lady.

Nino stayed behind to finish producing the track while Adrien and Ruby went out for coffees.

Adrien wasn’t paying attention. All he could think about was that Marinette was Ladybug. It was everything he could have wished for, the woman he loved and his superhero partner were one and the same. Why did he feel so aggrieved?

“What’s with you, blondie?” Ruby nudged him. “Your face has been tripping you up all day.”

“Do you remember Marinette?” Ruby nodded, “We’re together, I think, but I found out something about her. Something big.”

“Ok… Something bad?” Ruby ventured.

“No. It’s good. Really, fantastically good, but… She didn’t tell me, I found out.” Adrien tried to explain.

“So, you’re upset because it’s something she should have told you?” Ruby was confused.

“Yes… no. I think she was trying to tell me before I found out, but she didn’t, and now I feel stupid.” He shook his head.

“Let me ask you this, if the tables were turned and she found out something about you, how would she react?” Ruby asked.

“She already found out something about me and she took it well. Amazingly well, actually.” He admitted.

“You’re not upset with her, are you? You’re mad at yourself.” Damn Ruby’s perceptiveness. “She tried to tell you her thing so she wasn’t hiding it from you, but you’re annoyed because you didn’t figure it out sooner. Am I right?”

She was right.

“You need to speak to her.” Ruby told him.

“Oh, crap.”


	19. 18th April

“Bugaboo.” Cat Noir vaulted through her open window and closed it against the pouring rain. He shut the blinds and de-transformed.

Marinette had left her bedroom window open every night since the engagement party and she was starting to wonder if the potential for flash-flooding in her bedroom was worth it. After the first two nights, she had given up hope of Adrien dropping in and had spent the evenings working on her various projects.

Alya’s wedding dress was ready, weeks ahead of schedule and Nino’s suit had been cut and pinned. Her other project, the reason why she’d been dragged away from coffee with Adrien even though she was on the cusp of telling him her identity, was taking all of her attention tonight. She was surrounded by dozens of balls of paper - rejected design ideas. The ragged edges along the top of her sketchbook indicated the volume of sketches she had dismissed. She frowned and sighed.

“Hi Adrien. Sorry.” She shook her head. “I’m a bit preoccupied.”

She closed the sketchbook and set it on the desk. Adrien helped her to pick up the balls of paper from the floor and put them in the bin. He winced a little at the memory of the last time he held the pink plastic receptacle.

“I’ve disinfected it,” Marinette assured him.

“So sorry about that, again. I was having a bad day.” Adrien’s head bowed.

“We all have them. You seem to forget that you had to carry me up three flights of stairs because I wanted to sleep on the pavement outside Alya’s.” She reminded him.

Silence fell between them at this. It was awkward and uncomfortable. Though it only lasted a matter of seconds, to Adrien, it felt like an hour.

“I’m sorry.” They finally said in unison before both talking over each other.

“I should have told you sooner. I tried to tell you, but things kept getting in the way. I feel terrible.” 

"I should have come to see you sooner. I know you wanted to tell me and I’m sorry it happened this way. I’m not mad.”

They laughed.

“We should talk,” Marinette suggested.

“Yeah, not without getting some snacks in here first,” Plagg demanded. “Some of us have been working hard.”

Adrien protested, chiding Plagg for his rudeness, but Marinette went to the kitchen to see what she could find, followed by both kwamis. Adrien couldn’t help but check out the designs and posters lining the walls above Marinette’s desk, remembering a time his image was a feature of her bedroom decor.

Alya’s wedding dress was on the mannequin. A stunning fit and flare floor length gown with a strapless sweetheart bodice. The top part of the dress was in orange matte satin and white tulle formed the flared base of the skirt. Adrien knew that Nino was getting his tuxedo fitted in the week before the wedding, a black tux with forest green trim, bowtie and braces. Nino and Alya were still arguing over whether he would wear his sneakers with it. The cap had already been vetoed.

On top of the wedding outfits, Adrien could see a moodboard for what he assumed was Marinette’s final collection. The notice board was headed ‘Summer Romance’ and was covered in photographs and fabric swatches. The colour scheme was in yellow, olive green, bright green, dark green, and periwinkle.

Finally, something clicked. They were the colours of the stripes on his favourite t-shirt at collège. He’d worn that thing to death back then, how could he have forgotten?! Marinette was not only using it as the influence for her collection inspired by summer romance, but it had been the theme of her internship competition entry and her wedding dress from the fashion show.

  _“It was a nod to a ubiquitous Gabriel design element from, oh, seven years ago. I guess, somewhere in my subconscious, I have linked it to elegance, modernity and the embodiment of the Gabriel brand.”_

 As he was trying to process that, Marinette returned with cookies, cheese and two mugs of coffee.

 “You remember my t-shirt from collège?” He asked before she could say anything.

 “Adrien, I could probably tell you how many hairs you had on your head back then,” Marinette said seriously. “When I was 14, I had you on a pedestal so high, I’m amazed you didn’t have altitude sickness. You were bound to fall eventually.”

 “I held on for three years then jumped off it instead.” He reminded her.

 She smiled sadly at that. “I think maybe we weren’t ready back then. We could never have shared our superhero identities with each other. Time and circumstance had to take control.”

 “Do you regret me knowing now?” He asked.

 “Of course not.” She shook her head. “I regret how you found out. I desperately wanted to tell you myself.”

 “I know you did.” He pushed a strand of hair from her face. “I didn’t mean to react like I did. I always imagined myself being way cooler about it.”

 “You often imagine yourself as being cooler than you actually are.” She teased.

 "Hey! I’m apologising here.” Adrien objected.

 “Sorry,” She bit her lip, stifling a giggle.

 “Just kiss her already,” Plagg shouted.

 Adrien looked up to where the voice was coming from. The black cat sat on a high shelf with a red and black kwami also sat.

 “Oh, yeah,” Marinette said, “Adrien, this is Tikki, Tikki meet Adrien.”

 Tikki flew down from her shelf to greet Adrien with a hug.

 “It’s so wonderful to meet you, Adrien. Plagg speaks so highly of you.” She squeaked.

Adrien raised one eyebrow, “I find that hard to believe.”

“Oi! You try to paint me as the bad guy, but you forget that my other half and her Chosen are very good judges of character.” Plagg objected. 

Marinette and Tikki giggled at this and Adrien couldn’t help but notice how perfectly matched the two were. He wanted to kiss her, his Lady, Marinette, but was suddenly uneasy in front of the kwamis.

 “We’ll give you two some privacy,” Plagg said and grabbed Tikki’s hand before phasing them both through the wall to the kitchen.

 Alone at last, the couple were drawn towards each other. Adrien’s lips sought out Marinette’s and they meet in a gentle caress. He traced his fingers up her arms towards her shoulders. Her hands held his hips, steadying her. He could get lost in her kisses.

 His foot knocked something over and he turned to pick it up.

“Leave it,” Marinette implored.

A large poster board had been propped up against the wall. He lifted it upright again and something caught his eye. The colour scheme didn’t match anything he’d seen besides this and the style was more graphic than the rest. On closer inspection, it looked like Marinette was working on design ideas for Gabriel. Was this the result of their meeting last week?! On top of everything else she had on her plate, why was she doing work for his father when he had an army of designers on his payroll?!

 “What is this?” He asked.

 “It’s a task your father set me. I can’t really talk about it right now.” Marinette sounded nervous.

 “Mari, are you even managing to sleep? This is too much. You’ve got university, work at the opera house and your best friend’s wedding to deal with, not to mention saving Paris from akumas on a semi-regular basis.” He knew he was shouting, but he couldn’t help himself. “Now you’re working for free for Gabriel? You have to tell him, no.”

 “I want to do it. I can cope.” She assured him.

 “He shouldn’t be asking you to do that for him. He has a team to do this sort of thing.” Adrien felt anger rising in his chest. “It’s bad enough that he runs my life, he can’t do the same to you.”

 “Adrien, please.” Marinette appealed. “I know your dad isn’t always your favourite person, but he had a good reason for asking me to do this. If you can’t trust him, can you at least trust me?”

 His anger dissipated. “With my life.”

 Marinette slipped her arms under his and held him, head pressed against his chest. “Thank you.”

 Adrien had the last word, “I’m still not happy about this, though.”

 

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

**2½ Years Ago**

That summer was the first and last time Hawkmoth took a such a long break from akumatising victims. A whole, merciful eight week vacation from the terror of akumas was a delightful holiday for the entire city of Paris.

She never worked out the reason behind Hawkmoth’s leave of absence in spite of extensive research and strategising with Cat Noir. They knew it wouldn’t, couldn’t, last forever and they’d been right. Now, if anything, he attacks became more regular and more vicious.

The first akumatisation happened the day after she and Adrien broke up. Her parents had spent the morning consoling her and suggesting that she go out for some fresh air and exercise. She had no intention of leaving the apartment until she saw the news.

Whatever sabbatical her arch-nemesis had been on, he was back and in a way it was a blessing. Marinette focused her energies on battling Hawkmoth’s villains and found she could work out her frustrations in a productive way. Spending extra time with Cat Noir helped her, too. His lighthearted bravado and ridiculous puns lifted her mood in a way nothing else could. She was reminded of how fortunate she was to have him as a partner in all of this. He might be the personification of bad luck and destruction, but to her, he was a lucky charm.


	20. 19th April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Adrien grows a backbone.
> 
> ***Fair warning, this chapter contains mature content.***  
> If you don't want to read it, skip the section after the second page break. I'll recap it in a less steamy fashion in the next chapter so you won't miss anything.

“What the hell, father? You didn’t give Marinette the internship, but you’re happy to have her work for free, under massive time pressure to make your damn fashion show run smoothly, then add to her already massive workload with your own personal projects?! You can’t refuse to give her a job, then use her whenever you need a favour!” Adrien stormed into his father’s office without knocking and, for once, spoke his mind.

Ever since he’d seen her broken on the pavement outside their friend’s apartment, since he’d discovered the cause of her upset, this had been brewing in the pit of his stomach. Seeing her various projects laid out in front of him in her room, realising how much extra work Gabriel was responsible for? That was the final straw.

All day, as his lectures felt like they were dragging on for hours longer than usual, he was raging at the injustice of his father not choosing the best contestant for his internship, but being content to pile ad hoc work onto her with no recompense. She was too kind to say anything about it, but he could see how much pressure she was under.

When the Gorilla dropped him off at the mansion, he marched straight upstairs and into Gabriel’s study.

“Her outfit was miles better than any of the other candidates and I heard all the interviews so I **know** she was the best overall. She’s a scholarship student at ESMOD, she has talent beyond her years, she’s worked damn hard to refine her skills and she more than proved her worth to you at that fashion show. So, what the **fuck** are you thinking?”

“Excuse me?” Gabriel asked.

Adrenaline was surging through Adrien’s body and he was determined to say everything he wanted to before he lost his nerve.

“When you opened our house to Marinette that summer, it was like we’d unearthed a fresh-water spring. She brought light and effervescence into this place and it felt like a home for the first time in years. I could see you finally starting to heal from losing mum… and then, I… I was egotistical and immature and I ruined it.” Adrien was on a roll, he couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. “I know how angry you were with me, but don’t punish her for that. You’ve started believing your own reputation and you’re determined to act like the garbage person everyone thinks you are. You’re better than that. Marinette sees the good in you, you owe it to yourself to live up to her esteem.”

“I agree,” Gabriel said.

“...What?” Adrien managed to say.

“You are correct. Marinette was a welcome addition to our family life and I was angry with you for being so stupid and thoughtless that you pushed her away. She reminds me of myself at that age, before I let ego and this industry harden my outlook. She’s driven, but somehow manages to put others first, that’s rare.  You are also correct that her competition entry was head and shoulders above the rest of the candidates. That’s why I invited her here to ask if she would consider working alongside the Artistic Director on the design elements for Gabriel’s new cosmetics launch. I also asked her to work for me full time to develop her own line of women's formal wear, under my personal mentorship, when she graduates,” Gabriel explained.

“You did?” His father nodded. “What did she say?”

“I don’t know.” Was his father smiling?! “You barged in here before she could answer.”

Adrien turned slowly on the spot until he was facing a red-faced Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

»»————-————-««

Marinette looked stern as she left Gabriel’s office. Adrien watched her walk smartly down the corridor before he called out.

“Marinette! Wait.” He implored.

As she spun to face him, her box pleat skirt flared out around her. It was pillarbox red with two black oversized pockets. She was wearing a cropped black turtleneck with it, leaving an inch of bare skin between the waistband of her skirt and the hem of her top. A black short line biker jacket and leather pumps finished the look.

Her expression was a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

Her presence was commanding. Head held high, shoulders relaxed, she carried herself with a quiet confidence that was pure Ladybug. She was a strong, capable woman and suddenly, Adrien wondered: would he ever be enough for a woman like Marinette?

**»»————-————-««**

When he stormed into his father’s office, Marinette saw a side to Adrien she had never witnessed without his mask; strong, forthright and assertive. If she squinted her eyes and pictured his hair a little more messed up, she could see Cat Noir in front of her. If she hadn’t already guessed his identity by now, she would have done at that exact moment. As a teenager, Adrien was obedient to the point of obsequious towards his father. Granted, Gabriel was an imposing man and Marinette knew how protective he’d been of Adrien growing up so she understood why he was so compliant. This new, self-assured Adrien was a revelation.

Now, though, he looked more than merely apologetic, he seemed small and uncertain. She didn’t want contrite Adrien anymore. She wanted the powerful man who managed to confront his father without wilting. The one who stood up for her despite knowing how Gabriel might react.

He loved her, she already knew that. He was willing to face Gabriel’s wrath to defend her, knowing he could lose freedom for doing so.

With adrenaline still coursing through her from her meeting with Gabriel, she acted on impulse.

Their lips smashed together as their tongues searched each other’s mouths. When her lips touched his, she felt urgency somewhere south of her stomach and she grabbed handfuls of his shirt to pull his body closer to hers. His arms snaked around her, holding her tight and she let out a soft moan. Adrien... Cat Noir… they became one in her mind. His taste, his smell, those lips. She could feel his skin against hers, feel him reach under her clothes, felt his touch.

She wanted him. All of him.

They staggered towards the wall and Adrien’s hand reached for a door handle. The pair practically fell into what turned out to be a store cupboard and Adrien shut the door firmly behind them.

Close quarters, darkness and privacy drove them onwards, kissing each other more deeply until that was no longer enough. She kissed his neck, grazing the skin with her teeth and revelling in his gasps. Pulling his shirt out from his waistband, she ran her hands up his chest before dragging her nails back down past his stomach. She pulled him towards her by his belt, holding him close.

“Mari,” He purred, “I’ve missed you.”

His expert fingers traced the exposed skin between her skirt and top before venturing underneath. His touch left her quivering in its wake. She’d missed him too.

“Take me.” She whispered breathily in his ear. She unfastened his belt while he processed the demand.

He scooped her up easily, placing his hands on her ass and lifting her onto a sturdy-looking stack of boxes. Adrien’s trousers and underwear were quickly abandoned as their breathing intensified.

His hands trailed under the hem of her skirt towards her upper thighs. Her panties were pushed to one side as he gently teased her and slid a finger inside her, eliciting a throaty gasp. It felt amazing, but she wanted more. Wanted all of him. Now.

“I- ah- need you.” She insisted and he wrapped her legs around his waist.

She moaned as he filled her. “Ah- Adrien!”

“I love you, Mari,” His voice was deep and silky and Marinette felt herself coming undone.

Linking his fingers in hers, he lifted her hands above her head. Holding them against the wall behind her, he thrust into her, slowly at first, his movements becoming stronger and faster as they neared climax.

She had to bite her lip to stop herself from crying out.

Eyes locked into each other. She looked into those green eyes for as long as she could until pleasure rippled through her body in waves, tensing every muscle and she threw her head back as her toes curled and spine arched. She clenched around him and felt his orgasm follow as his hands gripped hers tightly.

Breathing heavily, they rested their heads on each other’s shoulders, faces sweaty and hair tousled. They both needed a moment to come down, to compose themselves before Adrien spoke.

“Should we continue this in my bedroom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hai Ruby's advice - " As much as we modern independent women like to take charge, we still occasionally need to be taken roughly against the wall. Consensually, of course.” “You need to make a gesture that proves to Marinette you deserve to be forgiven for what you did. Unleash your inner Cat Noir"


	21. 20th April

“Can you have a word with Hawk Moth? Make sure he doesn’t ruin my wedding day?” Alya asked.

They were running around Paris, buying items for the wedding. Marinette needed a zip for Alya’s dress and green silk for Nino’s tux. Alya wanted to check out a sweet shop in the 5th arrondissement, where she’d heard she could get the best dragées in Paris.

“Yeah, sure, I’ll mention it next time we have coffee. Or should I give him a call?” Marinette deadpanned, “If you’d rather speak to him yourself, his number’s in my phone, right before Elon Musk.”

“You organise your supervillains alphabetically by surname?! That’s efficient.” Her friend grinned briefly before looking around her as if she was only now noticing her surroundings, “Um, why are we in the Pharmacie, Mari? It’s not on my list.”

“I’m here for emergency contraception,” Marinette said, then looked Alya up and down, “ **you** just followed me in.”

“Girl!” Alya stood still in the skincare aisle. “Spill!”

“Well, Adrien and I kind of caught each other unawares yesterday.” She shyly admitted.

“AT LAST!!” Alya screamed, fists in the air in celebration. She winked at the old man who had stopped midway through selecting vitamins to see who was causing the disturbance. “I need details.”

“We’d been skirting around each other for so long, that things sort of built up, I guess. Every time we’ve been close to getting together lately, something got in the way. I was starting to think we were never going to reunite.” Marinette explained. “I had a meeting with Gabriel yesterday and Adrien stormed into his office and told him off for piling too much work on me. He was just so... commanding.”  
  
“Ooh, I’m getting chills.” Alya grinned, “What happened?”

“I kind of… jumped him.” Marinette winced as she recounted her boldness. “We ended up in a store cupboard and… well… we, um, did it against the wall.”

“Say whaaaat?!!” Alya squealed. “Yes! Does this mean you two are an item now?”  
  
Marinette nodded, grinning so widely that her face hurt.

 

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

**Yesterday**

After she and Adrien made a run for his bedroom, locking the door behind them, he suggested they shower. The ensuite was big enough for both of them and they spent so long in the shower that her fingers were starting to wrinkle when the water finally ran cold.

Wrapped in the fluffiest towels she’d ever seen, they talked. They were joined by Tikki and Plagg who reasoned that they had as much invested in the relationship as Adrien and Marinette did. They knew that they wanted to make things work, but now that they knew each other’s alter egos there was added pressure.

“What if I stuff up again?” Adrien asked, echoing Marinette’s concerns.

“You kids have dealt with worse, more frightening things than a relationship with the love of your life,” Plagg interjected. “You’re both getting what you want. Finally. Stop fearing the worst and enjoy it.”

“You are two halves of a whole. You might seem to be opposites, but you’re not; you are interconnected and interdependent. You need each other.” Tikki explained. “You are soulmates and have been that way for countless lifetimes before yours. Now that you know each other’s identities and you fully love and fully trust each other, you have combined the ladybug and cat miraculouses - you are now truly unstoppable.”

At that, green eyes met blue and they promised complete honesty to each other. They were committed to building a future together.

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

 

“You guys are so sweet, I think I’m getting a cavity,” Alya joked and tapped a box of condoms against the counter. “However, I’m way too young and cool to be an auntie anytime soon so these are my gift to you.”

“Seriously, Alya, I can buy my own contraception.”Marinette objected.

“That would be a whole lot more convincing if I hadn’t just heard you say the words, ‘je voudrais contraception d’urgence’,” Alya said wryly.

»»————-————-««

Nino eyed his best friend nervously as he listened to the completed track. Adrien held the earphones tightly to his head and concentrated on Ruby’s soulful voice, his own piano accompaniment and the saxophone, played by a classmate of Nino’s. It was beautiful.

“Alya’s going to love it,” Adrien said.

“Are you sure?” Nino was unconvinced.

“Stop fearing the worst and just let yourself enjoy your wedding, Nino,” Adrien reassured him. “You’ve created an amazing track for your wife to be and you’re going to have a brilliant day.”

“Thanks, dude. I’ve been so nervous about it.” Nino admitted.

“I can see that.” Adrien laughed.

“When did you get so wise, anyway?” HIs friend asked.

“Oh, I’ve finally started listening to my friends.” He admitted, pausing a moment for dramatic effect. “...Including the one who told me that modern independent women still occasionally need to be taken roughly against the wall.”

“Wait, what?!” Nino almost shouted. “You and Marinette?”

Adrien nodded, unable to stop himself from blushing as he remembered the previous day.

“I’m happy for you, man. Maybe we’ll be writing a song for your wedding soon?” He grinned at his friend, expecting him to act panicked.

“Maybe,” Adrien said, laughing at Nino’s surprised expression.

“Have- have you considered it?”

Adrien nodded, beaming like a Cheshire cat at the idea.

Adrien phone pinged and he looked at the screen. A message from his father, summoning him to his office. He knew he'd have to face up to the way he spoke to him yesterday and it looked like his time had come. “I have to go. Gabriel wants to have a father-son chat.”

“Woah, dude, what did you do?” Nino looked scared for him.

»»————-————-««

“Adrien, take a seat.” Gabriel gestured towards the seat on the opposite side of his desk. “I thought it best that we had a chat.”  
  
“Okay…” Adrien perched uncertainly on the uncomfortable chair.

Gabriel clasped his hands in front of his face, elbows on the desk and surveyed his son seriously.

“It has come to my attention that I have been unfair towards you. I have let my regret over your mother’s disappearance affect the way I treat you and I’ve been dominating.” He said.

Adrien was so shocked at this that he couldn’t form words, instead, he made a high-pitched noise that sounded like, ‘mnh-yeah’.

Gabriel continued. “You’re a man now and I have no right to try to control your movements anymore so I’m loosening my grip.”

_‘Uh, thanks?’_

“Your little episode yesterday showed me that you have principles and I’m pleased to see that you stand up for others in such an honourable way. I’d like to see you stand up for yourself with the same passion.” Gabriel smiled. ( _Twice in two days, that must be a record._ )

“Thank you, father,” Adrien found his voice. “When you say you’re loosening your grip, what do you mean?”

“No curfew, for starters. I expect you to let your bodyguard know when you intend to be home, and I’d prefer if you used your limo, but I trust you to know your limits. You still have a degree to finish, then you’ll have a full-time job to go to so I don’t want you staying out all night, every night. I also assume you’ll be staying at your girlfriend’s place from time to time?” Gabriel eyed him knowingly. “You and Marinette are an item again, yes?”

Adrien nodded. He was starting to feel like one of those dashboard dogs with the way his head was bobbing up and down.

“Yes, you two are well suited. You look out for each other’s best interests which is admirable. But, Adrien? You’ll want to keep your, ahem, exploits a little more discrete in future, but I am glad that you two have reunited.”

Oh, God. Did Gabriel hear them yesterday?  Did a member of the household staff report back? Or, did he have cameras covering that hallway?! Adrien wanted to curl into a ball and disappear. Yet, in spite of that, it sounded like his father was finally trusting him to make his own decisions.

He couldn’t quite believe his ears.

 

★・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・★

**4th April**

“Sir, if I may be so bold, I think you need to trust Adrien a little more.” Marinette knew she was overstepping her boundaries, but she needed to say it.

Gabriel raised one eyebrow and surveyed her with interest. He couldn’t help the sarcastic tone when he spoke, “Oh, really? Why is that?”

“I realise I have no right to say this and I could be jeopardising everything we’ve just discussed but hear me out?” Gabriel nodded. “I understand that when Mme. Agreste disappeared, Adrien was all you had left. And, though I can’t possibly imagine what that was like for you, I get that your instinct was to protect Adrien at all cost.”

She paused, expecting Gabriel to argue, but he said nothing so she continued.

“The thing is, he’s twenty-one years old now and without freedom to make his own mistakes, he’s never going to grow up. He’s more capable than even he knows and he can stand on his own two feet. It’s just… I’d hate for him to push back and rebel against you in a way that destroys your relationship.”

“I fear our relationship is already beyond repair,” Gabriel admitted, it was a rare display of vulnerability.

“No. You two can be close again, I know it. Adrien wants nothing more. You’ll both have to swallow your pride to get there, though.” She smiled at Gabriel’s response. Adrien had his stubbornness. “But, you have to loosen the reins and treat him like an adult.”

“Thank you Miss Marinette, I shall consider what you have said,” Gabriel said.

As she turned to leave Gabriel’s office, Marinette spotted a pair of green cat-like eyes watching her from atop a filing cabinet. She was sure they winked at her.


	22. 4th May - Alya and Nino's Wedding

>  “Moi, Alya Nina Césaire, je te prend, Nino Christophe Lahiffe,
> 
> pour être mon mari,
> 
> pour avoir et tenir de ce jour vers l'avant,
> 
> pour meilleur ou pour le pire,
> 
> pour la prospérité et la pauvreté,
> 
> dans la maladie et dans la santé,
> 
> pour aimer et chérir;
> 
> jusqu'à la mort nous sépare.”

Alya stood before Nino looking radiant. Her dress was stunning and Alya looked like a dream in it. The orange satin was wrapped around her, hugging her curves and the white tulle that flared out from just above her knees gave the whole thing a mermaid-y vibe. Her hair was loosely pinned up in a ponytail and the resulting look was soft and romantic. Nino’s eye’s nearly dropped out his head when he saw her.

Nino was the smartest Adrien had ever seen him, he had even opted to wear black leather brogues instead of sneakers, much to Alya’s delight. His tuxedo was simple, but the green satin lapels and trim on the trousers brought a touch of occasion to it. He’d been so nervous this morning that he couldn’t tie his own bowtie because his fingers were trembling so much. Adrien was nervous for him, but his hands were steady enough to fasten Nino’s tie for him.

“Enjoy the day, ok bud?” Marinette and I will do everything, you concentrate on you and Alya.” Adrien told him.

“Thanks, bro,” Nino said, face still ashen with fear.

The moment he saw Alya, all his nervousness disappeared. Adrien saw the love in Nino’s face as he watched his bride fuss over her dress and he knew his friend was going to have a great day.

A single tear fell down Mariette’s face as her best friends exchanged vows.

Adrien watched her, radiant and so proud of the step their friends were taking. They would never know it, but she was responsible for the pair getting together.

He knew, too, that without her, this wedding wouldn’t have happened. She had made both Alya and Nino’s ensembles, Ella and Etta’s flower girl dresses (white tulle with orange satin sashes), plus her own and Adrien’s outfits. She designed the invitations, planned the party, coordinated the catering and blagged the use of a little concert venue, ten minutes walk from the town hall, for le vin d’honneur and the reception.

She’d been decorating the reception venue since 7am and it was stunning. Strings of fairy lights, green and orange bunting and paper lanterns filled the place with light and colour. Of course, Nino was there, too, setting up his decks. (He refused to let anyone else DJ his own wedding and Alya decided that as long as he was available for the first dance, she was happy to leave him to it.)

Everything she did amazed him. She juggled university, work (refusing to leave her job as a seamstress at the opera house until the current opera was over. She couldn’t leave them a man down mid-run), consulting for Gabriel, being a superhero and dating Adrien. Ok, so he got to spend time with her as Ladybug, too, but they were trying to restrain themselves while they were in their superhero guise. A romance between Ladybug and Cat Noir would attract too much attention and they didn’t want to give Hawk Moth additional ammo to use against them.

After the toasts were done, the massive meal was eaten and the towering Pièce Montée was cut and profiteroles were distributed amongst already full guests, it was time for the first dance. Alya and her father took to the dancefloor and the music began. A beautiful jazz number. Piano, saxophone and drums accompanied Ruby’s expressive vocals. Adrien had heard the number already, but he couldn’t help feeling moved as he watched the wonder on Alya and M. Césaire’s faces as they realised that it was a track written specifically for this moment.

A hand wrapped around Adrien’s arm and he felt a tug as Marinette lifted her mouth level with his ear.

“Are you playing piano in this?” She asked.

“How did you know?” He replied.

“I’ve heard you play and you have, I dunno, a style.” She admitted.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her close.

“You’re perfect, you know that?” Adrien said.

She turned her face towards his, serious. “Nobody is perfect, Adrien. Putting each other, including our other personas, on pedestals was part of the problem last time. It’s not allowed any more. We’re both flawed and that’s okay. Okay?”

“Okay,” He nodded.

If she wasn’t perfect, she was damn close to it.

They held each other and watched M. Césaire hand his daughter to her new husband to finish the first dance, then Nino summoned the rest of the wedding party to join in. Adrien grabbed Marinette’s hand excitedly and dragged her to the dancefloor, just like he had done all those years ago at Chloe’s party, before their first dance ever.

They danced and laughed all night. At 3am, Alya’s mother brought out trays of soup de l'oignon and the tired and slightly tipsy guests refuelled on warm soup, gruyere and bread. It was sufficient to keep the last guests going until 5am.

Adrien, Mylene, Ivan and Luka helped Marinette to clean the room and take all the decorations down. The Gorilla eventually dropped Marinette, Adrien and Luka outside Marinette and Luka’s flat after six as the sun was beginning to rise. Luka voiced his appreciation for Adrien’s limo and pointing out that they’d still be walking from the Metro station without the luxury. Marinette was too tired to walk from the car, let alone the extra ten minutes on either side of a train journey.

Marinette was so exhausted that Adrien carried her up the stairs, feeling her weight drop in his arms as she fell asleep. He laid her on her bed, slipping off her shoes and covering her with a blanket before kicking his own shoes off and removing his suit. He lay next to her, resting his head on one hand. Stroking her hair, he marvelled at how beautiful she was. He kissed her forehead.

Marinette stirred, opening her eyes. She smiled sleepily at him.

“I’m never doing anything like that again.” She mumbled, groggily.

“Ok, princess,” He smirked, “We'll give ourselves more of a lead up for our wedding. How does summer sound?”

“Are you proposing?” Marinette was suddenly alert.

“Well, do you accept?” He asked.

“Of course I do you silly kitty!” She laughed, kissing him.

“Then, yes. I'm proposing. Marinette, Ladybug, will you do me the honour of being my partner in life? Marry me, Bugaboo?” He grinned, feeling happier than he’d ever been.

Marinette beamed back at him, “Sure thing, Chaton. Since you asked so nicely.”

The pair curled up in each other’s arms, unable to prevent their excited giggles. Soon, they drifted off into blissful sleep and stayed that way until well past lunchtime. ****


	23. Happily Ever After?

They could have slept longer, probably would have it it wasn’t for the piercing scream that echoed through the streets that afternoon.

“Why?” Marinette mumbled, “Why does Hawk Moth hate sleep so much?”

“It’s two in the afternoon, Mari,” Adrien reminded her. “Plagg? Claws out!”

“Woah, that’s still really hot you know?” Marinette winked at her fiancé, now standing in front of her as his superhero alter ego.

“I’ve shown you mine, My Lady. Show me yours?” Cat Noir smirked.

“Tikki, spots on!” Marinette said and changed into Ladybug. When her transformation was complete she stood in her power stance, feeling a little exposed. Nobody had ever seen her transform before, it was strangely intimate.

Her partner was wide-eyed and grinning.

“I see what you mean. Damn, you’re sexy when you transform.” He drawled.

“Down, boy. We have a job to do.” Ladybug reminded him, playfully pushing him away with a finger on his nose. Then, the pair exited through her bedroom window.

The commotion was coming from Marais so they headed in that direction. Ladybug grumbled all the way about how far they had to run, still unhappy about her interrupted sleep. Cat Noir mocked her for not being a morning person before pointing out yet again that it was, in fact, afternoon.

They reached the source of the disturbance. Tom & Sabine’s Boulangerie Patisserie was rubble and a garishly dressed child was sitting in the middle of it eating cookies. Marinette’s heart stood still until she spotted her parents behind a police cordon, holding each other close as they watched an akumatised girl destroy their livelihood. Another scared adult, she guessed the child’s parent, was nearby.

A strong hand rested on her shoulder.

“You okay, LB? Think we can take this one down with minimal fuss?” Cat Noir asked.

She nodded with steely determination.

The child spoke, but the words were not hers.

“Give me your miraculouses, Ladybug and Cat Noir.” She couldn’t have been more than five or six years old.

“You’ve got to stop akumatising children, Hawk Moth.” Cat Noir said, “It’s like you’re determined to act like the garbage person everyone thinks you are.”

“What did you say?” The girl’s eyes were glassy as the villain used her mouth to speak.

“I said, STOP AKUMATISING CHILDREN.” Cat Noir shouted for emphasis. "I get that you're a supervillian and all, but do you have to act like human garbage all the time?"

All the while, Ladybug was sneaking up on the girl. Hawk Moth was distracted and she needed to use that opportunity. Experience told her that young akumatised victims were a lot more complicated than they first appeared. She was close to her now and she reached out to grab the teddy bear the girl was clutching. It seemed to have a purplish aura that nothing else on her person had.

It was millimetres from her grasp when the girl became alert again and stamped her foot. Shockwaves radiated from her and threw Ladybug several metres, knocking the wind from her lungs. She hit her head as she landed.

“Ma- Lady!” Cat Noir shouted. Marinette dimly reminded herself to have a chat with him about secret identities later.

He ran to her. He held her head in his lap, panic on his face.

“I’m ok,” she reassured him, “I’m going to need you to do the legwork on this one, okay, kitty?”

“What’s new?” He winked.

Ladybug crawled to shelter behind a mound of rubble and summoned her Lucky Charm. A deflated vinyl ball landed in her arms. Meanwhile, Fille Fâchée was screaming at Cat Noir.

“I wanted a cookie! Why did mummy say no? The Hawkman said I could have as many as I like, but now he wants your ring, Cat Noir.” She cried.

“We all want cookies,” Cat Noir was attempting to reason with her. “But if your mum said no, she must have had a good reason. It’s not worth destroying the bakery over, is it?”

“Cat Noir! Get in!” Ladybug called as she tossed the now inflated zorb ball towards him.

Inside the ball, he was insulated from Fille Fâchée’s shockwaves and was able to knock her over, sending her teddy bear flying in Ladybug’s direction.

Tearing open the bear, and feeling a little bad about the act, she released the akuma. She caught the butterfly in her yo-yo and purified it. She bounced the zorb ball into the air and sighed in relief as her parents’ bakery was restored to normal. The pain from her earlier flight across the wreckage disappeared.

A scared little girl, Margaux, clung to her mother, and was apologising over and over for the chaos she caused. Marinette wanted to check on her parents, but she heard the first warning beep of her earrings. She took the now whole bear back to the little girl who grabbed it and squeezed it tight. The girl’s mother thanked Ladybug and Cat Noir for rescuing her daughter.

Ladybug’s earrings chirped again.

“You can transform back in your old room if you like?” Sabine Cheng whispered.

“Wha-?” Ladybug said. How long had her mother known?

She caught Cat Noir’s eye and she looked to the bakery, trying to communicate that she was going inside. He seemed to get the message and she saw him vault up towards her roof terrace.

 

There was no point in hiding it so she de-transformed in front of her parents. She knew she looked dishevelled, she was still wearing the dress she slept in. Yesterday, it was a ballerina length prom dress in deep blue lace and tulle, today it was a crumpled mess. Sheepishly, she looked at her parents.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” Marinette said, “I was trying to protect you.”

“Us and all of Paris,” Her father smiled kindly. “We understand. Now, do you need to go let Cat Noir in through the roof?”

Wondering if she had any secrets left, Marinette climbed the stairs to her old room. Cat Noir was waiting for her.

“I’ve got to tell maman and papa to lock that hatch.” She grimaced, “Otherwise, any stray cat could just drop in.”

“Uh-oh, did they take it badly? Your, uh, little bug problem?” He asked.

“Hey! I am not a problem!” Tikki squealed indignantly.

He laughed, “I didn’t mean you, Tikki. You know I love you.”

She nuzzled his cheek and stroked his face while he cuddled her in return. Marinette watched the two most tactile beings in her life fuss over each other and felt her nose wrinkle.

“You two are made for each other,” She joked.

“Does that mean you and old cheese-breath are soul-mates, too?” Adrien raised one eyebrow.

“I could live with that. He gets how stomach-churning you are sometimes.” She huffed.

“Speaking of, claws in.” Cat Noir disappeared and Adrien caught Plagg in his hands.

“Energy. Failing. I… need… cheese.” Plagg gasped.

“Yup, I should have known you’d take your fellow drama-queen’s side in this,” Adrien said.

“Oi! Watch it or I won’t marry you.” Marinette tried to sound affronted, but she wasn’t fooling anyone. “While we’re here, should we break the news to maman and papa?”

Adrien swallowed hard. He looked suddenly nervous.

“I’m glad I put trousers on before I transformed.” Was all he managed to say as she led him through the hatch to her parent’s living room.

»»————-————-««

He shouldn't have worried about Marinette’s parents, they were delighted to hear that he and Marinette were engaged. They glossed over the fact that they now knew he was Cat Noir. He suspected they knew about Marinette’s identity for quite some time. In retrospect, their behaviour when M. Césaire was chasing Kim as Animan indicated they knew more than they were letting on. Hindsight was a wonderful thing.

It wasn’t until they were knocking on the door of the Agreste mansion that Adrien considered that he really should be worrying about Gabriel’s reaction to the engagement. Marinette had grabbed a change of clothing at her parents’ place and they dashed to Adrien’s bedroom so he could do the same. He didn’t want to break such important news in rumpled clothing. His father would never allow it.

They found Gabriel taking coffee in the lounge.

“Father? Can we talk?” Adrien asked as the butterflies in his stomach danced to techno music.

Gabriel looked over his glasses, expression stern. “You may.”

“Um, well. It’s just…” He felt Marinette’s hand squeeze his hand, reassuring him and he felt a hundred times braver. “I asked Marinette to marry me and she said, yes.”

“We were planning to wait until after we graduate,” Marinette added.

“I see.” Gabriel wasn’t shouting, which was as positive a sign as any. If anything, he seemed distracted.

Gabriel put his coffee down and stood up. He walked over to Adrien and Marinette and stopped in front of them. His brow furrowed and his eyes moved from Adrien to Marinette, then to her earrings and his ring. He shook his head, almost imperceptibly then looked his son in the eye.

“I’d like you to come to my study, please.” Gabriel was already moving towards the door.

Adrien shot Marinette a concerned look before following his father out the room.

»»————-————-««

Adrien returned after twenty minutes wearing an odd expression. It was a mixture of relief, surprise and resignation. Marinette wasn’t sure yet if it was good or bad. He didn’t speak, just took her hand and led her outside.

They walked in silence and she let Adrien lead her, knowing that he’d explain himself when he was ready. His relationship with his father had been slowly improving, but she knew they had years of hurt to make up for. She hoped the engagement wasn’t the source of contention.

She wasn’t paying attention to where they were going and now, she realised with surprise, they were in the Square de la Tour Saint-Jacques.

“Adrien? What are we..?” Adrien put a finger to her lips, silencing her question.

“Marinette. I have lived around the corner from this park all my life, but until three years ago, I had never seen it lit up in the darkness. Until you showed me its beauty, I didn’t really see it. You have a gift, Marinette, you see the beauty in everything and it’s just one of the reasons I love you. So…” Adrien paused and reached into his pocket.

He held a small black box in front of her.

“This was my mother’s and I want you to have it.” He opened the box.

A marquise-cut diamond was set in a platinum band, surrounded by smaller rubies. It twinkled in the sun. Marinette felt the breath leave her lungs for the second time that day.

“So, your father was?”

“Happy for us? Yes. He just has a funny way of showing it.” Adrien smiled.

Adrien got on one knee, holding her hand in his. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?” He asked.

“Yes!” She exclaimed.

Adrien stood and pushed the ring onto her finger. It was an almost perfect fit. She placed her left hand on his chest, enjoying the way the diamond and rubies sparkled with every movement. Then, her eyes trailed upwards to the face of a radiant Adrien Agreste.

Her husband to be.

There, in the same place they shared their first kiss, nearly three years ago, their lips met once more.


	24. Epilogue

Everyone was surprised when Marinette told them she wasn’t designing her own wedding dress.

Gabriel insisted on personally designing and making it himself, it was his privilege to create it for her. He opted for a full, floor length skirt of Chantilly lace and tulle with a duchess satin corset, overlaid with lace. Three-quarter length sleeves and a boat neckline gave it a romantic elegance that was perfect for Marinette's petite figure. He didn’t tell her, but he took inspiration from the costumes worn by prima donnas in opera. He remembered that it was an opera party of sorts that brought her back into Adrien’s life.

In the few months before the wedding, he felt his spirits lift and he was compelled to akumatise victims less and less. Gaining control of the ladybug and cat miraculouses wasn’t a priority right now. After the wedding, he’d regroup and start his attacks again.

They held the reception at the mansion. The vin d’honneur was in the gardens, and his landscape gardener had done an excellent job on the lawn. Fragrant rose bushes lined the garden and the two decked areas were decorated with pink ribbon and flowers. Impeccably dressed serving staff moved through the guests carrying trays of canapes and glasses of Champagne. The kitchen staff were working hard to make sure the repas de noces was ready on time. Gabriel checked his watch, thirty minutes until he would ask the guests to move into the ballroom.

It was a bittersweet day for him.

On one hand, he was delighted to see Adrien so happy and thrilled to welcome Miss Marinette into the family. She was good for Adrien, she made him want to be the best version of himself. She was good for Gabriel, too, she reminded him of the man he could have been, and believed it wasn’t too late for him to become a better person. On the other hand, he desperately missed his wife. He walked with Adrien down the aisle at the Mairie, achingly aware that this was usually the mother of the groom’s honour. He felt her absence in every moment, wanted to turn to her and express his pride in their son. Adrien was like his mother is so many ways and he knew now that was why he shut his son out after her disappearance; seeing her reflected in Adrien’s face and actions was too painful.

He glanced over to where Adrien stood with his bride, one arm around her waist. She was leaning into him, her hand on his back. They were talking with their temoins, their faces glowed with joy and eyes sparkled with laughter. They all looked so happy.

Adrien had chosen Nino (of course. In spite of Gabriel’s insistence that the boy was a bad influence, he became his best friend. And, he would have to admit that over the years, the boy’s loyalty to his son had finally endeared him to the boy.) and Ruby - the woman from the tabloid article. He didn’t like her, wasn’t happy about his son being friends with a cabaret performer, but she seemed to be a good friend and Adrien confided to him that it was her advice that helped him reunite with Marinette. Marinette’s witnesses were Alya, Nino’s wife, and her flatmate, Luka.

He realised with a slight pang of guilt that he had akumatised all four of his son and his daughter-in-law’s witnesses. Looking around at their school friends, university friends, and family, he noted that the majority of the guests had been under his control at some point. He hoped they would understand when the time came.

 

The meal went off without a hitch. Each course was exquisite and better than the one before. By the end of dinner, every guest was satisfied. Gabriel nodded to the master of ceremonies who announced that the couple were going to cut the cake. They had decided against a traditional croquembouche and instead had two pièce montées, one was a huge pyramid of macarons, each layer a slightly different shade of pink so the whole piece had an ombre effect, the other was a multi-tiered mountain of cheese. Wheels of Camembert, Brie and Roquefort stood next to the graceful tower of macarons and Gabriel wondered what statement they were trying to make with it.

Nino settled in behind his decks and the party started. The guests danced late into the night, pausing only for soup de l’oignon at 4am. Gabriel watched his son and Marinette talk to every single guest, dance with their friends, hug relatives and every now and again, they took a moment of privacy. It felt a little voyeuristic to observe them at these times, but he was compelled by their closeness.

They would take a piece of cheese and a macaron from a platter and retreat to a darkish corner of the room. Marinette stood against the wall, looking into the room and Adrien faced her, his back to proceedings. They seemed to be looking at something in their hands, was it their wedding rings? Whatever it was, it made them smile. He didn’t see them eat their snacks, but they were empty-handed when they returned to the throng of the party.

 

Adrien and Marinette slipped out of the room at 5am. They were planning to stay in his bedroom for a few nights before moving into their own apartment, across the river on Île de la Cité next weekend.

Gabriel excused himself and went to his study. As soon as the door was locked behind him, his kwami appeared, his expression concerned and scared.

“Master Hawkmoth.” The timid butterfly said.

“What is it, Nooroo?”

“The cat and ladybug miraculouses emit a certain power when the holders fulfil their destiny. It’s a power so strong that all the kwamis can feel it. Their love for each other brings balance to more than just their personal relationship, but the whole natural world.”

“And your point is?”

“The power is coming from a room in _this_ house. Ladybug and Cat Noir are here, I can feel them.” Nooroo explained.

Nagging doubts and odd suspicious that he had dismissed as nothing swept over him like a tidal wave and he had to sit down. He felt dizzy, wanted to be sick. Adrien’s ring, the way Cat Noir knew about the mansion’s security system during the episode with Jackady, the way he called him a ‘garbage person’ back in May… Marinette’s earrings, the book she returned to him, claiming she ‘found’ it…

They had been right there in front of him. Their miraculouses could have easily been his at any point. But to get them, he would have to overpower his son and his daughter-in-law.

Could he destroy their lives in the hope of improving his?

“But, Adrien and Mlle. Dupain-Cheng have been together before and you didn’t feel them back then.” Gabriel was clutching at straws, but he knew what this meant.

“No, back then they were holding something back from each other. I must assume they have revealed their identities to each other this time around.” The kwami mused.

“I see.”

“What do you want to do about it, Sir?”

“Nooroo. I renounce you.”

Gabriel Agreste removed the butterfly brooch and placed it back in its box. He put it in his safe, next to his wife’s peacock miraculous and closed the door.

“Thank you for the information, Nooroo, but I have all the family I need now,” Gabriel said and returned to the party.

 

»»————-————-««

 

Nobody saw the small mustachioed man in the garish shirt slip into Gabriel’s study or heard him break into the safe behind the portrait. No one noticed as he left the mansion with a large book under his arm, or saw a butterfly pin or the peacock brooch in his hand as he closed the door behind him.

Nobody, except for two kwamis- the cat and the ladybug -who had been snuggling in a quiet corner of the lobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks so much for reading my first ever multi-chapter fanfic! Your amazing comments and kudos have made me so happy. Do check out my other works here on A03 
> 
> (❁´◡`❁)
> 
> Y'all can find me on Tumblr here - https://hari-writes.tumblr.com/


End file.
